A spy who loved me
by Stormzzz
Summary: Steven is a British spy,who is given a new mission. Only this time he wasn't expecting Brendan to be his assignment. Will Ste be able to complete his job and control his feelings,and will Brendan deny his after they have met? Mixed Canon/non canon. Rated M for later chapters.*Complete*
1. Chapter 1

* Hi Everyone,this is my first fic. I adore Stendan and miss them now Emmett has left Hollyoaks. I found this site and love reading all your truly amazing fics! :D I thought I would try and write one myself,a spy story,I hope it's okay,I am winging it! lol Please review and let me know if I should continue this? *

A spy who loved me.

The morning sunshine shone down through the tiny parting of the curtains, light catching over his eyes and woke him lazily from his dream. He stretched out all the sleep from his body and yawned heavily.

As he sat up and rubbed his eyes open and walked to the bathroom, the reflection was hazy, yawning loudly he ran some water and splashed it over his face, and looked back into the mirror. _Better_ thought Ste.

Ste got dressed for work, dark blue jeans,white t-shirt,casual smart. Ste opened his bedside drawer and took out his his gun belt,put it on around his shoulder and adjusted it to his left side, putting on a short jacket to conceal his weapon. Grabbing his keys,phone and wallet, Ste headed out from his posh apartment and down to the garage.

Company car, he loved it, shining bright silver in the sun, as he got in and started up the engine. Cheryl Cole blasted out of the speakers, ashamedly loud as passing runners glanced over and gave him funny looks, he didn't care, putting on his dark sunglasses and beaming wide Ste put his foot down and drove off to work.

The drive through town was busy everyone going about their daily business, off to work, off to play. Ste was lucky as his job pretty much entailed both, and a whole lot more besides, he put himself in danger nearly everyday, but he loved the thrill of the chase, and wondered who he would have to chase this time. And Ste always caught them, he was best at his job, regarded highly in his role.

The car pulled into a car park hidden beneath a huge building, comprising of offices. He drove up to the booth as a security guard in a suit walked over, wearing sunglasses, even though the sun wasn't to be seen anywhere down here. "**_Morning_**!" said Ste lowering his glasses to peer over the top.

"**_You gonna let me in?"_** He ginned.

"**_Depends"_** replied the guard "_**I.D."**_

Steven sighed and lent over to the glove compartment grabbing his badge. "**_Why do we have to do this each time? Everyday I come here_**, **_everyday you ask/say the same things, you know who I am!"_**

The guard was stone faced as he glanced over the badge, and then back at Ste, checking twice to be sure. You can go through, he said and walked back to his booth and sat down.

"**_A pleasure as always!" _**Ste shouted sarcastically as he drove past and into his own parking place.

The building was huge, as you walk in there is a reception with two more guards manning the desk, with two metal detectors either side. People in suits are walking about looking busy. Steven takes off his glasses and hooks them into his top pocket and walks over to the reception.

"**_Hi_** _**George! How are you this morning? Friendlier**_ **_than Bob I hope, would_** **_it kill him to crack a smile_**?" Ste laughed.

George smiled back, he glanced at Ste over his golden hair and blue eyes, he could drown in them if Ste would let him. George coughed quickly as he realised he was staring too much

"**_Ha ha, oh well you know Bob, he takes this job_** **_seriously doesn't he, _**_**you might be**_ **_a drug lord in disguise trying_** **_to_** **_get in here."_** George was cringing, what a thing to say, he best scan Ste before his foot gets wedged further in his mouth.

"**_Hmmm, I guess"_** replied Steven as he stood legs apart and arms stretched out at both sides while George nervously scanned over Stes' body.

***_BEEEEEP*_** George jumped as Ste opened his jacket to show the shine of his holstered gun.

"**_Just me_** _**gun George, oh and probs me keys too**_!" They both laughed as Ste was waved through the security area and walked towards the elevators.

The doors opened and a there was Lindsey and Leanne chatting.

"**_Alright_** **_girls, how's things?"_** Steven smiled.

"**_Great thanks, have you heard_** **_about_** **_the new assignm_**_**ent yet? There**_ _**are rumours going around he's**_ **_been wanted for a while now." _**Squealed Leanne.

"**_Oh Leanne! SECRET_** **_service remember_****_?! You can't just _****_go blurting it out about_** **_missions_**, **_who knows who is listening_** **_in_**!" Lindsey sighed and looked over at Ste who couldn't help but smirk as he rolled his eyes back.

"**_Not_** **_heard owt yet, just getting_** **_in from a weekend_** **_off, I'm sure I'll be_** **_briefed once I am in the office_**.**_Something to get my_** _**teeth into hopefully."** _Replied Ste_  
_

Ste had been itching for a new assignment, a gritty one that would take him off somewhere exotic. As the elevator came to a halt, Leanne was pouting and complaining how she always gets told off for speaking, its not like they were strangers, and all worked together. Lindsey apologized and waved bye to Ste as she hurried after Leanne.

Ste walked towards another reception area, this place was big, like a maze and easy to get lost into. Walking over to the receptionist he noticed it was Cindy, chewing gum with her legs up on the desk and painting her nails a bright red colour. He hadn't realised how quiet he'd been walking up as when Ste said "**_Hello"_**

Cindy jumped and spread red nail varnish over her fingers and down her hand. "**_Wow,nice one for that!"_** Sneered Cindy.

"_**Why were you sneaking around**_**_? My nails are bloody ruined_**!" Ste sighed and felt peeved.

"**_Oh keep ya knickers on will ya, it_**'**_s just_** **_varnish_**! **_It'll wash off ya dosey mare! Look, just tell_** **_him I'm_** **_here will ya_****_, if it's not too much _****_trouble to actually_** **_DO your job_**?" Cindy slowly lowered her legs on the floor and pressed the intercom speaking into it

"_**Sir? Your morning appointment is here to see**_ **_you_**, **_can I let him through_**?" A voice crackled through from the other room, and Cindy gestured to Ste to go to the office, all the while he felt the icy glare of her eyes in the back of him as he left reception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brendan Brady

Brendan stood in his office,hands in his pockets, looking out of the window and onto The Liffey. It was a sunny morning,as it cast a shine over the river below. Dublin held a lot of memories for him, good ones with his sister Cheryl by his side. They had grown up together and Brendan cared deeply for Cheryl and would protect her with his life.

No one else mattered more to him and his kids. He was separated from his wife Eileen, and they tolerated each other for the sake of the children but nothing more. Owned this club,_Bradys, _another one in Liverpool,_Chez,Chez, _and a small casino in Vegas. Heavily involved in Drugs,dealing them,it served a purpose. Brendan was only bothered making enough money to look after his that meant breaking the law sometimes,he didn't care.

Dublin had bad memories also, of his father Seamus. An evil man, who had belittled and bullied Brendan throughout his childhood, making him into the man he was today,still living the nightmares,and battling those demons inside he found it hard to love. He had created barriers to stop anyone getting close.

**_"Boss_**!" A man came into his office all red faced, "**_It's Kevin again_**, **_trying_** **_to_** **_pull a fast one. Recons he was _****_jumped on his 'delivery' round and lost the_** **_drugs and money. Warren _****_says he never even turned_** **_up at his place_** **_with the package either, what do_** **_you want me to do_**...**_boss_**?"

Brendan turned on his heals and hissed through his lips, "**_What do ye think I_** **_want ye to do Walker? Throw_** **_a party? Do a dance_**? **_No...of_** **_course not, now bring Kevin and get out of here."_**

The phone rings and Brendan answers it with impatience in his voice, but then he tilts his head slightly and listens intently. Sliding back in his chair the thick cushioned leather creaks around him as he sits heavy.

"**_What do ye mean someone is coming_** _**here? Who? How**_ _**can you tell me only half a fuckin story?! Are ye**_ **_mad, or just braindead_**?!" Brendan rolls his fist into a ball and clenches his teeth, he knows he will have to bide his time with this, but one thing for sure, no one ever gets the better of him, and many have tried and failed.

"**_Fione! I will keep an eye_** **_out for anyone different_**, **_suppose you want payin_** **_for ye information?_** **_I will send it British class_**." Brendan smirks, and then looks up. Kevin is stood there searching his eyes at the floor for something he will never find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_"Ah, there you are...oh,see you have made an effort with the get up"_** A man was stood looking out of huge windows that spread across an entire side of the room. You could see the tops of all the other buildings in London. _**"Don't like to wear suits me,hard to run in,gotta be comfy on the job ey?" **_Ste walked into an office, although looked like a living room it was that large.

"**_Sir?"_** said Ste "**_Hm. _****_Take a seat_** **_please, can I offer _****_you a drink this morning_**?" His boss turned around and walked over to a drinks cabinet and pour_e_d himself a drink and looked at Ste.

"**_Erm_****_, can I just have a drink _****_of water? Thanks_**." Asked Ste.

TOP SECRET was emblazoned across the file, which always made him huff out a laugh, _just like in the movies_ he thought.

"**_Something funny?" _** His boss had taken a seat at the desk now and was looking over at Ste questionably.

"**_No sir, just a past memory, sorry_**." Ste cleared his throat and opened the file.

He read the bio first about the latest villain he would have to dance with. It was the usual stuff really, drug dealer and suspected murderer. Ran a number of night clubs/casino, had connections in Vegas, Liverpool and Ireland to help hide his drug business. This person obviously got around. Ste felt relaxed now, nothing he hasn't dealt with before, going to be easy assignment.

**_"So, do you think you can handle_** **_this one? He's a bit of a name_**, **_has_** **_a lot of enemies and friends in high places. We have had a file on him for a while, but we need someone to get close to him, infiltrate his business, and bring him down. You are one of our best_**, **_so I am counting on your expertise_**." Ste's boss sat far back in his chair with the glass in his hand, took a drink and stared at Ste, trying to work out what he was thinking.

Ste's mouth was holding a slight smile, one of assurance he knew this would be a walk in the park, he turned the next page to see what this person looked like, when his mouth changed, it opened a little and Ste's tongue crept out slightly over his bottom lip as he looked at each photo.

Some were at a distance, where the man hadn't seen his photographer, others had been business pictures like the kind you see on an advertisement for a club, the picture of the staff members, a picture of the manager...

Ste's finger traced around the man's photo, over every curve of his face, his jaw line, the ever so slight smile, _a cocky smile_ thought Ste. He ginned wider as he paused his finger over the man's moustache, thinking how ridiculously splendid it was, he'd like to feel how soft it felt, and was disappointed he couldn't as his finger covered the glossy moustache on the photo.

"**_Are you alright there, you _****_seem very engrossed_**?" Asked the man behind the desk Ste jumped as he was taken aback.

"**_I...,erm_****_.., yes! Yes I am _****_ok, thank you. I will take the mission, where do I need to be?" _**Ste looked down at the man again, and read his name out loud in his head and mouthed _Brendan Brady._

He had never felt this way before, the heat under his T-shirt collar intensified as he pulled it back off his neck. Who was this man who had made his stomach spring into life, as though a million butterflies had made home inside. One thing was sure, he was going to find out, and he needed to meet this man more than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

* Hi again,here is my next chapter,slightly longer than the last one. Massive thanks for the reviews,totally gobsmacked! Thank you so much for your kind words! :D This one does contain sexual references,at the end of the chapter,so definite M. I hope you will enjoy this next chapter,and please review. Tell me how I am doing. :) *

Chapter 2

Brendan stroked his fingers over his moustache while in deep thought, he did this a lot as though it helped him to focus on what he was about to say or do. He was looking at Kevin with stony eyes, deciding what would be the best punishment to deal out. In a rare moment of compassion, he thought to at least hearing Kevin's excuses, they might be interesting after all.

"_**Kevin,Kevin,Kevin..What am I gonna do wit ye? A simple delivery, not askin much of ye. So how is it now ye stood here, no drugs, or money...ye better have a good explanation." ** _Brendan sat back on his chair and it rested on the back wall.

Arms folded tightly to show his biceps in all there glory. Kevin walked forward and looked to be chasing thoughts through his mind at record speed.

"_**It...It wasn't my fault, it was Warren! He set me up, I was taking the last delivery to him, when some of his lackeys got me from behind, took everything, I swear!" **_Cried Kevin_**.**_

Brendan shifted in his seat and leaned forward to a jar on his desk, it was full of lollies, all colours, and he pondered as he took a red one out and popped it in his mouth.

"_**Hmm,you got eyes in the back of your head?" **_Brendan asked quietly,_** "turn around Kevin." ** _Kevin's heart raced as he turned 360 on his feet, wondering if Brendan would have him dance next.

"_**No, can't see any, so tell me, how do you know who came up behind you? Could have been a bunch of boy scouts, no proof its Warrens people, huh?"**_Brendan pushed._**  
**_

Brendan rolled the lolly round in his mouth, sucking on it loudly. Kevin shuffled his feet and looked at Brendan, he watched him and that lolly as his tongue danced round it, making popping noises each time he took it out of his mouth.

Blinking back to the room, Kevin thought and spoke, "_**I saw them just before it happened, that's how I knew it was them! They were sat at a cafe on the high street, watching me. I recognised them,they got up and followed me."** _Kevin sighed heavy

"_**You know what, don't believe me, I'm now past caring, do what you want to me."** _Brendan stood up from his chair and strode round his desk in front of Kevin, moved his mouth to the side of his head and whispered in his ear, "_**I hope for your sake ye not lying...now go and help Walker with whatever he needs doing."**_

Brendan stood back at the window and looked out at the streets of Dublin, he was thinking it was time to catch up with old acquaintances, been a while. He scrolled through his contacts and called Warren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at H.Q, Ste was enjoying his eyes more than ever before,the pleasure they felt from this photo blew his mind. Then his boss spoke, _**"Right then, you can go down to the basement,you have some items of use to collect from there, good luck and come back alive."**_

Ste left his bosses' office cringing to himself. _He always says that, talk about morbid._ As he walks along the blue and green coloured carpet he notices Cindy again, this time she's applying lipstick, Ste has a devilish thought as he purposely this time, creeps up quietly.

"_**THE BOSS WANTS TO SEE YOU"**_ Ste shouts just as Cindy trails the lipstick down her face over her cheek.

"_**Oops, how clumsy of me,see ya!"** _Ste rushes to the elevator as a stapler comes flying at him along with a string of expletives.

Ste arrived at the basement, he goes into the room full of all kinds of gadgets. Men in white coats everywhere testing equipment out,some not doing very well. Darren is there, trying to demonstrate to a trainee how to fire the rocket out of an umbrella. _Hmm,think I'll pass on that one_ thought Ste.

"**_Hey Darren! Have you got my things, a nice car I hope?"_** Ste walks over to a table littered with objects, he finds a pen and starts messing around with it.

"_**DON'T TOUCH THAT!"** _Darren cries, but too late, a huge net flies out of the pen and lands over Darren's head.

"_**Where the heck did that come from? It's a pen for god sake!" **_Exclaimed Ste_**.** _

After Ste tries apologizing whilst laughing so much his sides ached, Darren shows him his new car, a nice BMW. He gets a new gun too, and various gadgets and a company credit card with the name Mr S Smith on it, he looks up at Darren in disbelief, "_**Really?!" **_Sighing loudly.

As Ste makes his way to the airport his mind wanders again to Brendan, he was feeling strange, something he'd never felt during any assignment. He always had a clear mind on the job at hand.

Ste smirked at his own thoughts, and tried to work out how to meet this man, this handsome man who damn near took his breathe away. Ste boards the plane destination Dublin, has never been before and it excites him. He looks at the photos of Brendan, casually acting like its work he's enthralled in.

_You can't help looking at him, watching from the bar,and it was packed full of people, dancing around to the deafening booming music that throbs through your bones as you walk in. The leather on the stool makes an obscene noise as you sit on it, looking around you try to take in the room, and then you see him. _

_He's staring back at you. The heat in the room suddenly intensify's just from his eyes,searching over your body. Brendan Brady, standing tall at the other side of the room, hands in his pockets, wearing a black shirt with white sleeves curled up at the arms and trousers so tight fitting,it grabs his every curve. _

_You take a long drink,your mouth so dry now. Turning to watch him walk towards the bar,as your heartbeat rockets in your chest,your pretty blue eyes dart a side way glance towards Brendan, who must have sped up pretty quick to come around and lean up against the bar in front of you. _

_He says nothing, his eyes are shining back at you,using them he speaks enough as Brendan moves slightly closer into your breathing space and shoots his eyes to your like being watched by him,the beer you drink spills onto your lips,and you try to lick it off with your tongue,but Brendan uses his fingers on you instead,stroking your lips,gently brushing the drops of beer across them and you're lost in each others eyes._

_**"Sir...SIR? Are you alright, you are dribbling."**_ Ste wakes up with a jolt, furious this person woke him up.

"_**Bloody el!"**_ Ste says, as he finds now how he fell asleep on the flight over.

"_**I am fine, thank you. I was restin me eyes." **_Yawned Ste

The flight attendant walked off towards her colleague and was stood chatting, about him no doubt, like she'd never seen someone sleep before. His mind was racing, and heart thumping. It felt so real, and secretly wished it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste got into his BMW, it was miraculously waiting for him at the airport,he'd given up figuring out how they managed it back at HQ. There was a note scribbled,_ thought you'd like the male voice,_ with a wink at the end. Darren being funny, or trying to be.

He programmed in the sat nav to his hotel in Dublin, a man's voice echoed through the speakers with the directions. Ste gave a smirk, and drove off out of the airport. Ste's mind wasn't focused on the destination though; he only had one thought, one face constant in his mind.

He wondered about a slight detour. I mean, it was his job to watch Brendan Brady, so he wouldn't be breaking any rules. Ste wondered why he had to justify himself so much. It was late morning as he drove through Dublin; he found the place he'd been looking for, _Bradys_. The place was quiet besides the music, as he walked up the stairs into the club.

Dance music blared out and Ste made his way to the bar. He looked around, a few people scattered about,drinking and chatting. Staff members were busying themselves and it had a warm feel to it,nice place, table and chair area all along the wall candles on the tables, flickering gently.

"_**What can I get you sir?" **_ Asked a man behind the bar. Kevin was helping out for the day, much to his disappointment; Walker had given him a lot of night shifts to do.

"_**Oh,er yeah,I'll have a beer ta."**_ Replied Ste.

_**"I'll get that"** _said a voice behind him, it shuddered through his whole body, as though pinning him to the spot.

Unmistakably Irish, Ste's heart rate jumped as he dared to believe it was _him_ stood behind, the man who hadn't left his thoughts since he saw his photo.

"_**Nah, ya alright,I'll get me own drinks, thanks though"**_ Ste smiled and turned round.

There was Brendan, looking so killer hot Ste caught his breath, and Brendan saw this. He glanced down at Ste's lips as Ste stroked his tongue against them and swallowed hard, suddenly dry in his mouth.

"_**I insist"**_ said Brendan, motioning for Kevin to get lost while he settled against the bar with both elbows.

"_**Ye new around these parts? I ain't seen ye in here before, if I had, I'd have remembered."** _Brendan turned his face to study Ste's, he couldn't believe how beautiful this man was, made him feel uneasy and vulnerable.

"_**Hmm,me too"** _Ste whimpered to himself, before clearing his throat, "_**I mean,um yeah, I have been here before, well Dublin anyway",**_ he lied "_**just back here for business, and hopefully pleasure too."**_

Ste felt his cheeks warm, and bet they'd turned red. What was wrong with him, goodness knows how many jobs he'd been on, met countless men like Brady, except he was different, made him feel alive. Ste had forgotten what that felt like.

He took a long drink of beer, gulping away, he opened his eyes to see Brendan watching his throat bob as he swallowed. Made him choke slightly, spluttering.

"_**Ye look flustered, something making you feel uneasy? Or the heat getting to ye? Oh,and I'm Brendan Brady,owner,manager,single." **_Brendan's eyes met Ste as he said the last part, '_single_' he thought to himself, what the hell is wrong with me today.

Brendan soon dismissed that thought though as he saw this man smile at him bashfully. They both could have been mistaken for teenagers at this point.

"_**So? Are ye gonna say somet, a cat got ye tongue in there?" ** _Drawled Brendan. "_**What ya wanna know?"**_ Ste rolled his eyes

"**I**_** am called Ste...I,um,er...Smith! Yeah, Ste Smith." **_Ste groaned in his head, _nice one_ _Darren_, he thought. "_**Pleased to meet you Brendan. And thanks for the beer!" **_

Ste walked away and over to one of the tables, he sat down and put his head in his arms, he couldn't think straight, Brendan was making him feel so crazy, even now he felt his eyes piercing into him.

"_**I hadn't finished with ye, mind if I sit a while? I like to get to know my customers, especially ones who look as good as you."**_ Brendan sat and drank from his glass of whiskey, keeping eye contact with Ste.

He noticed his golden hair, and how it fell over the side of his face, he wanted to stroke it back behind his ear, and went to move his hand over but changed his mind, grabbing one of the beer mats instead.

"_**You look good too, er fit,I mean you know, well dressed like. I like ya shirt, and that cross you wear." ** _Ste was failing over his words, cheeks turning the deepest crimson no doubt, and was wondering how on earth he could leave with his dignity still in tact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that morning

Brendan had got through to Warren eventually; they made the usual small talk asking about their families and friends, work etc. Boring and monotonous, and Brendan thought was just a way for Warren to avoid any questions regarding Kevin's misfortune earlier.

"_**Look enough of the pleasantries, let's cut to the chase shall we? Believe we have unfinished business here, right? Now I can either come to ye, or ye come here to me, either way it's gonna happen Foxy." **_Brendan promised_**.  
**_

It was getting warmer outside,he watched as the sun rose higher,beaming through the blinds,catching the cross round his neck while Brendan was talking on the phone. He was pacing round his office like a man possessed, getting Warren to do anything was a hard task at the best of times and he needed a drink.

He opened the door to the office and was about to wander over to the bar when he stopped and looked over to someone he didn't recognize. _A new face_. He hitched in a breath almost immediately and couldn't take his eyes off this man, so beautiful, dressed casual smart; he had a way to him, a confidence in his walk. It endeared to Brendan.

So did his tight jeans,as he studied his body. _This was new_, he thought to himself, not had this feeling in like, well he actually wasn't sure he had, and it hit his chest like a bolt of lightning.

"_**Hello? Oi!, Numb nuts I ain't speaking to myself here you know! Are ya dead or somet?!" ** _It was Warren, he was still on the phone to him, and he'd totally forgotten, his focus elsewhere.

"_**Always a charmer there foxy huh? Remind me to slap the teacher at the charm school ye attended wont ye? I'll call ye back, something's come up." ** _Brendan wasn't joking either, as he felt his pants tighten with arousal just one look at this man caused this reaction. You know he was getting over to that bar quick smart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening

He was finally at his hotel; Ste lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, brought up his arms to rest there. _Oh my god_ he thought, I made a fool of myself, and what an idiot to go there like that. He needed to focus on the job, the reason he'd been sent there. He kept going back to the club in his head, how he and Brendan had just sat there chatting together, flirting shamelessly.

He definitely fancied him, he made his heart race, Ste thought of how it would feel to touch Brendan, caress his hands over his chest, taking in his warmth, and how his kiss would be, strong, deep and heavy. He bet his moustache would tickle his lips too. Ste felt himself harden under his jeans, he sighed, the pain of his need for Brendan aching through his cock, as he moved his hands to rub against himself he imagined it was Brendan who was touching him there, gently squeezing and teasing making him shudder all over in waves.

Gently arching his back up, Ste unzipped his trousers and felt below his boxers,grabbed his cock and moved slow hardened strokes on himself,over and over again and felt the heat travel up into his chest,and ripple through every pore, he made a slight moan, and whispered _Brendan_ carried by breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brendan sat in his apartment, his body still in arousal over their chance meeting, it was by chance right? I mean this never happens to Brendan, hard man no one can mess with the Brady. However this, Ste was something else. Gave him stomach ache, although a weird sort of ache he thought to himself. Didn't want to get better either, enjoyed this feeling.

Brendan stripped down and entered his walk in shower room, turned on the hot water,one arm resting above his bowed head against the tiles and sighed as he felt the water stream down his body over his muscles. He was thinking of Ste as he stood there in the shower, putting his hands on him, _Steven_, he smiled as he said his name, not _Ste._

Brendan moved his fingers gently down his lower back and rubbed slowly over his cheeks washing himself with the shower gel. He started to imagine Ste touching him there,lathering his body with the bubbles,hands caressing the outline of his body. It made his cock spike hard with the thought of it, now his other hand traveling round to his hardening cock he squeezed and rubbed himself using the water and lather to glide effortlessly up and down and over the head his thumb on it in circular motions.

Brendan felt electric pass through his body as he kept up the movement,his finger stroked over slit as pre come seeped out he groaned Stevens name, and kept thinking how can he make this actually happen, he was longing for this other man's touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again,thank you for the great reviews! And hi to my new followers too :) Here is the chapter. Struggled a bit with this one,but hope you like it. Feel free to review :) x

Chapter 3

Brendan woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing, it was Cheryl.

_**"Hey Chez, how's things?" **_Brendan yawned.

He hadn't slept much last night, thoughts racing at high speed through his mind. He had decided at around 4 am that this was just crazy, one guy, someone he would probably never see again, clouding his judgement. He had to snap out of this, he was due over in Liverpool today, to see Cheryl.

_"**Brendan! Are ye listening to me? Where's your mind at this morning? I'm not interrupting anything am I?" **_ Brendan noticed a cheeky tone to her voice as she spoke.

"_**No of course ye ain't Chez! I just woke up, give me a break if I'm not singing a song!" ** _Brendan was up walking now, coffee was needed with 3 heaped spoonfuls of sugar. They had said their goodbyes, not before Cheryl had given the third degree on manners, and agreed to see him at Chez,Chez later that day.

It was a warm morning again,sun was shining. Brendan made his way to the club, Kevin and Walker were already there setting up. Brendan motioned to Walker to come into his office and left Kevin sorting out the bar.

_**"****Do ye think Kevin is telling the truth, that Warren is playing some stupid game with me?" ** _Brendan sat on the edge of his desk, his trousers pulled tight over his crotch and thigh as he brought up his leg slightly. Walker sat down on the couch opposite.

_** "Hard to say, boss. I mean he is an idiot, but yeah, been loyal hasn't he? And Warren just wants to be lord of the manor. Do you want me to get some of the lads together, and sort it all out?"** _Walker sits up straight ready to go all out guns blazing.

Brendan pinches the top of his nose deep in thought, moving his fingers down his moustache. _**"No not yet, I am going to see him myself, Foxy and I have some catching up to do."** _He walked round to the drinks stand, poured a whiskey, mindful it was still early morning.

He went to take a drink then paused,and said _** "The guy who was here last night, Kevin served him, he leave a message for me?" ** _Walker stood to walk back into the bar.

_**"Erm, the one you were sat talking with at the table area? Not as far as I know, shall I ask the staff for you boss?" ** _ Brendan shuffled on the spot, and took a quick drink.

**"No,"** and cleared his throat,_** "No thank ye, that will be all. Oh and try not to burn the place down while I am away, yeah?"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ste woke up still fully clothed sprawled on the bed. He groaned loudly as he stretched out cracking all his bones. He recalled how he got there last night, after being at the club with Brendan, the man he's supposed to be watching, gathering evidence on, and ultimately bringing his world crashing down.

Ste felt uneasy as a sadness came over him, he would need to delve deep to find the strength to complete his mission. He would have to forget these feelings he has. Besides, Brendan wont have even noticed he wasn't around any more, I mean he was a powerful man, business man why would he be interested in him.

Ste had a shower and got dressed for the day, this time he was dressed smart, in a grey suit, and blue shirt. He stood in front of the mirror, and instantly thought of _him_ again, wearing that tight suit that clung onto his every curve. Ste bit his bottom lip, lifted up his finger and rested it on his top lip, and smiled. _You're in trouble Ste _ He thought to himself.

Ste looked through his mission file again, putting Brendan's photos to one side, he looked through his known associates _Danny Houston Warren Fox Simon Walker._ He knew that last name, he remembered him from the club the other day. Brendan had called him Walker. So this a good a place as any to start with. Ste was sat in his BMW over the road from Bradys. He was waiting and hoping Brendan would leave soon, as he couldn't risk him seeing him there again . Ste's phone rings, it's Leanne.

"_**Alright Leanne! What have you got for me today then?"**_ Said Ste.

"_**Hi Ste, right well we have been listening to his calls, looks like there's a problem with a Warren Fox? They have been trying to set up a meeting, Brady sounded heated on the phone. Yeah, anyway he's jetting off to Liverpool today, to see his sister and overlook the club."** _Ste listens intently.

_** "Right so, Liverpool, that's where Danny Houston is, isn't he?And one of his known contacts, I wonder if he is mixing business with family eh? Think I may need to get over there too; can you sort me out a flight?"**_

Brendan makes his way out of the club with his bags, a bright light shines in his eye as he looks up he sees a silver BMW pull away, didn't see who was driving as the sun blinded him. He threw his bags on the back seat, when his phone rings again. _Caller withheld,_ Brendan answers it.

No one speaks, so he hangs up, only for the call to come through again. Brendan answers with a _hello,_ but whoever this is obviously doesn't want to talk. Brendan speaks through his teeth.

_**"Think ye funny do ye? Calling me up and not speaking? Ye messin with the wrong man, watch ye back I'll be stood there soon enough.**_" Brendan takes a sharp breath in, moves his head round and cracks his neck. Gets in his car and makes a hasty drive to the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Danny Houston_ sat around a table; he was talking to a man.

"**_You know what has to be_** **_done, right? He is stealing all my clients, and getting the stuff into the country behind my back"._**The man,took a drag from his cigarette and puffed out a long breath of smoke, it swirled around Danny's face.

"**It will be dealt with; don't know why you are so wound up about it. Of course, we are going to need some leverage, a way to get him to back off." **Danny stood up and laughed.

** "Get him to back off? Oh no, I want him gone, as long as Brady around, I am not in control." **The man took another drag and stubbed out the cigarette into the ash tray. **_These things take time you realise? You can get anything you want from him, if you know his weakness_**" Danny thought momentarily.

"**_You know his weakness then? A fail safe plan? Could work_**..." As the man stood up he was walking out when Danny called back to him

"**_You know what to do._**" The man nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right on time, Brendan walks over to check-in. The woman behind the counter smiles up at Brendan longingly, something about this him that has men and women throwing themselves at him. Brendan just brushes it off and checks in his baggage, awkwardly smiling and making a quick exit from the lady. So, he's a bit early, an hour before his flight, he wanders off to buy something for Cheryl.

As he walks around the duty free, he hears a familiar voice. Heavy Manchurian accent, followed by a laugh what can only be described as a donkey? _A donkey?!_ He thinks to himself. Brendan slowly backs up around and out of the shop doorway and glances over to a cafe next door. There stood chatting with the counter assistant is a the man he met last night, but dressed in a suit this time. Brendan felt his breath hitch as he walked over to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste arrives in the airport car park, he parks up his car, grabs his overnight bag and heads inside. Walks over to the flight desk reception to pick up his ticket. He doesn't need to check in any bags, just have it as a carry on. So he sits down in the waiting lounge.

After a while people watching Ste decides to get something to eat, so wanders off to the nearest cafe, passing the duty free, he considers it, before ordering a drink and a sandwich. As the assistant passes over his drink Ste puts out his hand and knocks the cup flying, it splashes over the floor and on the assistant.

"_**Oh bloody el,sorreh about that!" **_ Ste finds it highly amusing and starts to laugh out loud.

A tap on his shoulder startles him as he turns around, and his heart sinks, Brendan is stood there. _Fuck_ thinks Ste.

_**"Well, fancy seeing you here**_!" Ste blurts out.

"_**Do ye? Well Steven, just as well I turn up then." ** _Brendan smiles the biggest grin, and Ste believes he's actually just melted on the floor.

"_**Ey, what ya mean?" **_ Ste asks him. "_**You said, 'fancy seeing me here'. No need to now, right?" ** _Ste opens his mouth and looks to the side thinking, he gets it eventually.

"**Wow, that's the best you can come up with? Don't give up ya day job then." ** Ste now beams wide at Brendan, completely lost in the moment, and forgetting why he's actually there.

_**"Well, seen as we are both here, let me buy you another drink, as your other one is thrown over that assistant." **_Smirks Brendan. Ste agrees and goes to sit down, trying to think on his feet.

He decides to go with it; they'll be on their flights soon anyway. Brendan joins Ste at the table and they sit looking at each other, this seems to go on for the entire hour until Brendan's phone rings. He sighs loudly as he sees it says _Caller withheld_. Brendan looks at the screen and rubs his temple.

"_**Hey...you okay? Who is it, a friend?" ** _Ste moves over his hand to curl Brendan's arm in comfort, but Brendan moves it away quickly.

"_**Oh,I,I'm sorreh,I didn't mean...You looked troubled." **_ Ste suddenly feels very uneasy and looks at the time left, _half hour_ he decides.

"_**Someone...some GIT keeps calling me, but stays silent on the phone when I answer, it just gets me angry." ** _Brendan admits, and then takes a drink of his coffee and winces, no bloody sugar!

Ste passed over some and watches mouth open as he rips 3 bagfuls in to the drink. "_**Ye will catch flies like that" **_Brendan glances up with a smirk.

He notices Ste's eyes better in this light gorgeous blue, and his golden hair still falling down over his forehead. Makes his heart fall into his stomach, that aching feeling again.

_**"What are you thinking about Brendan, you look deep in thought while you swim in my eyes." **_ Ste feeling more confident now and likes to flirt with him.

"_**Yeah, I could drown if I'm not careful, by the way, why are you here? I mean, obviously you flying somewhere?" **_ Ste panics a bit now; I mean what can his excuse be to be heading in the same bloody destination?

"_**Sightseeing! I erm, am a big, huge Beatles fan yeah? So where the place to visit, than Liverpool!" ** _Ste felt his cheeks warm up and turn red again;this was embarrassment at its worst.

"_**Ye serious? Liverpool?Well, call it fate if ye loike, but that's where I'm going."**_ An announcement boomed out over the speaker system, and Ste has never been so relieved to hear an announcement in his life. It was asking for a Mr S Smith to go to check out, that's all Ste needed so got up to leave.

"_**Um, so was nice seeing you again, Brendan. And I hope you have a good flight, and erm..." **_Ste surprised himself as he leaned down towards Brendan's cheek and was about to plant a kiss there when Brendan turned his face and they met each others lips.

It was gentle and quick, but Ste's heart fluttered and knees grew unsteady. He stood back up quickly, shouting "_**See ya!" **_ As he hurried to check out.

Brendan took his fingers and smoothed them over the kiss he had received looked up from his hand and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the lovely reviews,I appreciate every one! And hi to my new followers. next chapter,please review. Thank you :) x

Chapter 4

There was a queue a mile long at the check in place, Ste was worried he was going miss his flight. A woman was arguing about lost luggage and the assistant was clearly struggling with her. He waited there as long as he could before deciding if it was important they'd let him know. Ste hurried through the airport into the waiting lounge, a assistant was stood there waiting.

Ste gave her the ticket to inspect, and she waved him through just in time. He found his seat, business class, very posh. Slumped himself down into the seat and took a big sigh. Seriously, what a assignment this was turning out to be.

Ste wondered what ex spies could actually do once they're disposed of, which clearly will happen at this rate. Ste thought with a heavy heart, to put this, thing, he had with Brendan to the back burner, no matter how strong his feelings were, this was his job.

_Danny Houston_, Ste read the file, Danny was supplying Brendan with drugs, according to an insider. and along with Brendan had been making numerous trips abroad. Every time the police had tried to apprehend them, some how they were clean when searched.

There were pictures of Brendan and Danny together, taken at various airports on security cameras. Ste noticed woman accompanied them during these visits, different women, but why? _To help bring in the drugs maybe? _Ste was thinking out loud at this point, and he noticed an older gentleman looking over at him puzzled. "**_You want a photo?_**" The man looked away quickly, as Ste sighed.

He signalled to a flight attendant.

"**_Hi, Could I get a glass of water_** **_please_**?" The man looked at him and replied

_ "**We have some champagne, would sir be interested in a glass?" "Oh Champers? Erm, yeah go on then, seen as **_**_the company is paying...they are paying, right?_" **_The attendant turned up his nose and spoke **"Yes sir, all paid for.**"_ And poured him a glass.

Ste was happily drinking the champagne, he was giddy now as he'd had a few glasses of bubbly. He suddenly laughed out loud, then put his hand over his mouth. _Oops_ , he thought to himself, _no more_, he decided.

Trying to clear his head once more, he looked at the file again. Studying the CCTV photos of Brendan, and _his women_ his thoughts were clouding over Ste started to feel uneasy, this was daft, but photos never lie do they?

Brendan couldn't be interested in these ladies, I mean the other night he had been flirting with him, and again in the cafe, Ste can't have misread the signals..._Fuck, Fuck! Well, that lasted all of, what, 10minutes?! _Ste sighed to himself_. _Sat back and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brendan finished his coffee and was trying to take in the past two days, overnight he had felt a huge impact on his life, all because of a stranger who walked into his club. Then a thought speared at his heart, the call he'd received, someone was coming, a new face.

That pain hit the pit of his stomach, could the warning have been about Steven? Can't be, Brendan usually has a good idea about people, able to read there was pure, heart on his sleeve. No one could play act that well, he felt the same, felt the rush of adrenalin whenever they were around each other.

Brendan made his way through to the waiting lounge and gave the attendant his ticket. He walked on the plane and the flight attendants all rushed to help him to his seat. Once there, and a cat fight over him was narrowly avoided, he sat down.

A flustered attendant asked him if he wanted a drink, so he asked for a Jamesons, and settled back into his seat. He looked at the choice of in flight movies, could be a good way to keep his mind off things for a while.

He drank his whiskey and relaxed, the movie was an action one, perfect he decided to check his phone, one text off Cheryl _Hey Bro, hope the flight ok, and bring me some duty free! ;D Chez x_ Brendan rolled his eyes, he had forgotten to pick up a gift for her, mind got distracted. He made a mental note to look around the Liverpool airport shops instead.

Looking through his phone he saw 3 missed calls, all _Caller withheld_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste opened his eyes and felt the strong urge to go to the bathroom, he stood up and was still slightly tipsy as he made his way up the aisle of the plane. He was wobbly on his feet, and cursed himself for drinking too many glasses of Champagne. He tripped into a seat and on top of a older woman, who looked like thunder.

"**_Oh sorrehh! I tripped, and I need the bathroom you see..."_** Ste let out his usual laugh and practically ran into the toilet and locked the door.

What Ste had failed to notice though, was that further along the plane on the other aisle was where Brendan was sat, mouth open and watching him as he ran past.

Brendan was getting bored of the movie and thought he'd stretch his legs, would be landing soon, and he couldn't wait to see Cheryl. And Nate too, he had been the best thing to happen to her, and he loved to see her so happy now.

As he was about to get up he heard a laugh, the laugh. Seriously, there was no way they had got on the same... _Oh ye are kidding me!_ He thought. Brendan watched as Ste stumbled running up the aisle towards an area to the back of him.

His moustache twitched as he smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANG, BANG... "**_Won't be a minute_**!" Ste shouted as he was running warm water over his hands and washing his face to try rub out the remnants of alcohol out of his mind.

BANG, BANG... "**_Yeah, er, OCCUPIED, give us a moment_**!" Ste thought this person was obviously desperate for the toilet, but wasn't finished waking himself up so tried cold water over his face now, and that seemed to help. Tried to find a towel, which he smothered over his face.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG... "**_Oh my god! OKAY ALREADY!, keep ya hair on, bloody el, can't even go to the bathr..._**" Ste opened the door and got the shock of his life, there stood, arm up over his head leaning to one side, fingers running over his moustache was Brendan.

Brendan smiled mischievously and in a low sultry voice said "**_Steven"._**

Brendan took his hand from his face and ran his fingers over Ste's jaw line, down to his shoulder and moved to his chest. He felt Ste's heart beating fast, chest heaving with every deep breath. Brendan paused on his chest and with one swift movement, pushed Ste back into the bathroom, and locked the door behind them.

They stared into each others eyes, taking each other in. Ste was speechless, which was a first for him, his thoughts were very vocal though. _What was Brendan doing here? How could they have boarded the same flight? And why were they squeezed into the smallest bathroom in the world? _

_"_**What's going on in there Steven**_?" Brendan asked as he put his two fingers onto Ste's was searching his eyes for answers but couldn't read them. _

_"**I saw ye come in here, and thought I'd knock" **Brendan moved closer to Ste's face as he kept his mouth open, gesturing to him. _

_"**You know, the flight will be landing soon, we not got long, don't you have anything**** to say**?_" Brendan tried.

Ste was worried his heart would pound right out of his chest, Brendan was moving closer to him, and he felt the warmth of him circle his body, it felt good, and those lips, they looked good too, he bit his bottom lip nervously. Holding a breath Ste replied " **Just kiss me, for god sake kiss me Brendan" **Begged Ste**  
**

Brendan moved to quickly press their lips together, opened his mouth and grabbed hold of Ste's lips with him sucking them close passionately. Their lips moved in rhythm with one another, grabbing hold of each kissing movement. Their tongues met and wrapped around each others, wet and hot, the electric current crashing through both of them at the touch, made them groan and hitch quick breaths.

Ste had melted again, _he was melting_, in this man's arms, now that Brendan had moved them around his waist and pulled them closer. There groins were pressing together now, each feeling the others' erection through the material. Ste moved his hand down and felt as Brendan pulsed through his suit trousers, he pressed tight against him and rubbed up and down him.

Brendan groaned into his mouth and swallowed into Ste's mouth was coming apart inside, Ste's hand on him, and that movement was driving him crazy, he took his hand a put it onto Ste's crotch and felt his arousal was just as rubbed hard friction over Ste's cock and trying to keep in time with one another both of them aching at each others arousal.

This was erotic, and desperate, they kissed so deeply it was hard to tell who began and who ended. They came together, groaning into each others mouth, swallowing each others pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste left the bathroom first, bright red face, looking like he'd been pulled through a hedge backwards to be honest. Hair matted thanks to brendan's wandering hands,as he tried to push it back into a smoother style, the flight attendant looked curiously at him.

"**_Sir,are you alright? Had an accident in there have you_**?" He could hear Brendan laughing behind the door as he closed it shut and then coughed loudly as if to tell Brendan to pack it in.

"**_Air sick, just took it all out of me, best leave it a while before anyone goes in there_**" The attendant nodded with a smirk.

Ste walks back to his seat wishing the floor would open and swallow him up right now.

Brendan creaked the bathroom door open, crept out and was still looking perfect. Not a hair out of place, smiling he put his comb in his back pocket, smoothed over his moustache, adjusted his collar and went to find his seat.

The plane was landing.

They hadn't seen each other after the plane had arrived, Brendan went straight to the shops to quickly buy Cheryl a gift, perfume, Brendan thought. He collected his luggage and caught a taxi to Chester. His phone rang, he looked at the phone and twitched.

"**Daniel, to what do I owe this pleasure?" "Brendan, I hear you are in town, something I need to worry about? **Danny replied.

Brendan hung his head to one side, "**_And, just where did you hear that Daniel? I didn't realize my travel arrangements concerned you?"_**Asked Brendan**_  
_**

**_"I make it my business to know these things Brady, nothing gets past me, now you have a nice trip wont you_**" The phone went dead.

Brendan smashed the phone against the door a number of times in anger. Then caught the eye of the taxi driver as he was looking at him through the mirror.

"**_Keep yer eyes on the road..._**"Brendan spoke through gritted teeth before laying back into the seat and closing his eyes.

Ste arrived at his hotel, and made a phone call.

"**_Is this Danny?_** **_Danny Houston_**?" Ste spoke.

" **_Who wants to know_**?" "**I met a guy who he said you could help me out, I have a large drugs shipment coming my way and I need to find a buyer" **The man on the phone went quiet, pausing to think**.**

Ste continued **"I need someone who can handle the load, Look, If you ain't interested then I'll find..." **

**"No,I ****_am interested. Lets arrange a meeting,I know a place in Chester, You heard of Chez,Chez?_**" Danny asked.

Ste knew the place,_Brendan's place_. He sighed, closed his eyes and agreed to a meeting there. _Game on_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all,massive thanks for your continued support with my story. Hi to my new followers too. A little longer chapter this time,hope you like it,and if you haven't fallen asleep by the end,please review it. I love reading them,thank you :D x

Chapter 5

Brendan's phone rings, he answers

**"_Yep,Brady_ **_**here"**_

_ **"Good day,Mr**_** _Brady. I am calling from the_ _magazine 'best clubs and pubs'."Cheryl contacted us regarding Chez,Chez,and it has been chosen to appear in this months edition" _**___**Can I arrange an interview with you and your sister Cheryl?"** _ Brendan sat up straight in the back seat of the taxi, cringing to the pop music blaring out.

**"**_**Ah, an interview you say? Hmm, well I will be at the club later today if..." "NO!"** cried the man on the phone, causing Brendan to remove it from his ear quickly. _

_**"I mean, no, erm, we like to conduct the interview at your home, shows, er character.**_ **_So if you could steer clear of the club for an hour, I could pop round to see you? _**The man's voice sounded desperate, but luckily Brendan was too tired to have noticed.

Brendan sighed but was always willing to do anything for Cheryl. "_**One o-clock is best for me,and thank you,will be over later Mr Brady"**_

The man gave him a number to call and Just as Brendan was going to ask the man's name he was cut off.

The taxi pulled up into Hollyoaks village, it hadn't changed much since he last saw the place. He paid the driver and held his luggage passing a deli. Doug was washing the windows, as he glanced over and gave Brendan a weird look.

_**"Douglas, enjoying yourself there?" **_asked Brendan_**  
**_

_**"Brendan, isn't there someone else you can bother?" **_Douglas never liked Brendan much, although he knew of his dealings in drugs and such, he could never quite put his finger on why he had such a disliking to him. Brendan wondered that too.

_**"Well, that was pleasant, bye Douglas" **_Brendan shrugged and walked up the stairs to his old flat,where Cheryl was now staying with Nate.

**_"Oh my god! Brendan!" _**Cheryl ran up to her brother and squeezed the life out of him.

_**"Hey sis,missed ye,how are ye doing?"** _They sat down on the sofa together,as she paused and studied Brendan's face.

_**"What?...What?" **_Brendan asked her.

**_"Bren,you look...happy. Oh my god,you met someone?!" "Ye have ain't ye?" _**Cheryl squealed as Brendan turned slightly red,trying not to smile.

**_"Well,no,..no_ _not met anyone,not_ _really._ _I mean I __do_ _meet people, but not..." _ "_Oh ye need to tell me everything! I want every last gory detail!" "Wait till I tell Nate,oh_ _my god!"_ **Brendan sighed.

_**"Chez! For crying out loud, nothing to tell! And how is Nate?" **_Brendan said changing the subject_**  
**_

_**"He's fione love,he'll be back soon,we ****have some news for ye"**_squealed Cheryl_**  
**_

Brendan managed to get away from Cheryl long enough to put his belongings in his room. He sat on his bed and smiled to himself, he wondered how Steven was, and whether he'd ever see him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste ended the call and sighed a relief. He needed to see Danny at Chez,Chez but without Brendan being there. His meeting was at 12 and was hoping he could either persuade Danny to go somewhere else or that Brendan would wait at least an hour before checking into the 'interview'.

He had to make another call, this time to H.Q. _**"Hey,Lyndsey? It's Ste,might need your help with something**_**"**requested Ste**  
**

**"_Hi Ste hows_ _it going? I heard ye_ _like your new assignment a little more than you should,if_ _you know what I mean?" _**Lyndsey replied**_  
_**

Ste coughed_,** "Wh,What? Where do you get that idea fr...oh**_** _bloody Leanne. I will kill her! Look all I said was he looked good in a suit,_ **_**why does an innuendo need to be shoved onto that ey?!"** _Lindsey laughed,

_ **"Oh Ste,**_** _ye_ _have it bad,_ _the spy doth protest te_ _much!" "Oh ha ha, yeah,haa_ _very funny that,_ **_**not"** _Replied Ste.

**_"Now listen up,I_ _need you to pretend you're from 'Best clubs and Pubs' mag._ _You need to stall Mr Brady,If he calls up about an interview while I speak to his associate, can you do that please_"** Lindsey agreed to help Ste, and continued to try and get information out of him.

Ste was actually gonna swing for Leanne.

Danny arrived at Chez,Chez and walked up the stairs. Joel was there tending to some customers, along with Jacqui and Rhys. Danny fancied Jacqui and made a point of making sure she knew it. He sat down at the bar and looked over to the stairs,a man was walking up the stairs in a long black overcoat and shot a look at Danny and nodded gently.

He sat down over in the corner,as Danny sat back round having a drink and trying to flirt with Jacqui much to Rhys' annoyance. Ste made his way to the village, he had a sudden odd feeling of déjà vu, like he'd been here before. He hadn't of course, and he went up to the club entrance.

He was in dressed in a suit and wore his glasses,these were special glasses,the kind that have a hidden camera and microphone of the gadgets he'd received from Darren,they made him look very intelligent.

Ste inserted an earpiece into his right ear,and heard Leanne speak.

_**"Hi Ste,you alright?"**_ Leanne shrilled into his ear.

_**"Am I alright? What have you been saying back there,about me and Brendan?" **_moaned Ste

_**"One comment and suddenly I'm infatuated?"** _Ste was a bit miffed at her.

_**"Hang on,who said infatuated? That's your word Ste! Looks like my thoughts have been correct then?"**_ Leanne laughed down the earpiece at Ste who mumbled _shut up!_ at her.

His gun pressed hard to the side of his chest,and he fastened up his suit jacket to make sure it was hidden from sight.

**"_Danny I take it?"_** Ste walked over to the bar.

Ste looked around, over to a man sat in the corner, Danny's 'heavy' no doubt, he had known he wouldn't come alone

**"_Ah,and_ _you must be the man on the phone! Got a name?" _**Danny asked

**_"Smith,Ste,Smith,and_ _yes we spoke on the phone._ . "**Ste replied**  
**

**_I see you brought company_"** Ste gestured to the man trying to look away busily in the corner.

_** "Get on with it Ste!"**_ A voice crackled in Ste's earpiece. Leanne again. Ste winced at her shrill voice and had to cover his ear.

_**"Something wrong Ste?"**_ inquired Danny.

_**"Um,no,so ****lets get down to business,I have drugs**_ _**shipload. "I hear you deal with that kind of merchandise,and can distribute it?**_

_** It's too much for me to off load,are**_ _**you interested in taking it off my hands?**" **"You heard that did you? Wonder which little bird has been singing in your ear"**_ Danny looked up at Ste and took a long drink from his glass.

He saw Jacqui chatting to Rhys and laughing,it made him feel irritable. _**"****Could be"** _Danny replied, _**"For the right price".**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Brendan came out of his room to smell cooking_. _

_**"Knew that would bring you out from hiding bren" **_Smiled Cheryl.

**_" I wasn't hiding Chez,I was unpacking" _**Brendan rolled his eyes

He saw that Nate had now arrived at the flat. He stood up and shook Brendan's hand.

**_"Hello Brendan" _**Said Nate.

_**"Hows the club business?"** _Brendan shook Nates' hand back and sat with him at the dining table.

**_"Oh,You know,it's going well". "People still love to drink and dance luckily" _**Smiled Brendan.

He looked over at the kitchen to see when dinner would be ready,as he was famished.

_**"Whats for dinner Chez?" **_Brendan asked eagerly

**_"Just made beef and ale pie with mash and veg,something I rustled up"_** Cheryl was dishing out the veggies and served them all as they sat down to eat.

They sat chatting,well Cheryl did the most talking,telling Brendan how her and Nate were going to be getting married soon,and how they were planning on moving back to Ireland to stay at Nates estate. Cheryl mentioned their dad too,but Brendan felt queezy and changed the subject quickly.

_**"We had better get this eaten up Chez,what with your interview soon"** _Said Brendan.

_**"What interview Bren?"**_ Cheryl asked puzzled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Chez,Chez Danny and Ste were both sat at the bar discussing the drugs deal Ste was offering. Ste kept an eye on the other gentleman who was sat over the room,as he didn't trust Danny as far as he could throw him.

Suddenly Leanne shouted into Ste's ear, _**"Get out of there! Brendan's on his way over! Lyndsey couldn't keep him talking,he knows something is wrong!"** _

_Fuck_ Thought Ste, _now what? _ He made his excuses to Danny and went into the toilets, for the second time today,he was stuck in a bathroom.

Brendan wasn't happy at all, the call he received earlier was a joke, no Best Clubs and pubs mag, no bloody interview. Cheryl had explained it was first she'd heard and never contacted any magazine to do with the club.

He needed to figure out what was going on. First place he was going was the club. Brendan stomped his way up the stairs to the bar area,and paused,moved his head to the side and stared at Danny.

_**"What the hell ye doin here Daniel?" **_Brendan was now itching for a fight.

_**"Well,well,well,Brendan! You hear for the deal too?" "What deal,what are ye going on about?" **_Asked Brendan.

_**"The drugs shipment,right up your street it is,stick around,he'll be back soon" **_Danny smiled

Ste had managed to sneak open the bathroom door to listen in on what was happening. He saw Danny and Brendan squaring up,and also the other man who was accompanying Danny, he was slowly walking up with a weapon in his hand towards Brendan. Before Ste could do anything he'd lunged at Brendan and hit him to the ground,all the while Danny was laughing.

**"NO!"** Cried Ste as he held up his gun to the man's head,he looked over at Danny who was in shock.

_**"What the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" **_Shouted Danny.

_**"My Job" **_said Ste,as he took the side of the gun hard to the other man's head knocking him down.

_**"Right! You get this stinkin piece of shit out of here,and don't try anything,because ****I will use this if necessary"** _Ste held out the gun and pointed it towards Danny.

His eyes were crazy as he watched him. Danny picked up his mate, slumped him against his shoulder and began to descend the stairs. He turned back towards Ste.

"_**This ain't over,you better watch your back"**_ Danny said before leaving the club_. _

**_"Call an ambulance_!"** Cried Jacqui as she knelt at Brendan's side,his head was bleeding badly, and Ste was frozen to the spot, gun still in his hand,he stared down at Brendan's lifeless body on the floor.

Leanne was screeching in his ear about what had happened. Ste couldn't focus. _This wasn't what was meant to happen._

Ste watched out of site as Brendan was put inside the ambulance, Cheryl crying and asking _how it had happened,_and _why him. _He had a dull ache in his chest, he needed to see how Brendan was,_he couldn't die,_ they'd only just met, and it couldn't end now.

**_"Are you okay Ste?"_ **"_**Look it wasn't your fault,he assaulted him,you did the right thing"** _Leanne was still in his ear piece,she knew something was wrong.

_**"I have to get to the hospital Leanne,I need to see him. I know am gonna lose everything,my job,because of this,but i can't lose him,I just can't" **_Cried Ste.

_**"I'm sorry I wound you up about him,Ste. **_Replied Leanne._** I won't tell anyone,I promise,go to him,quickly"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hospital was busy,doctors rushing around. Ste had got a taxi to follow the ambulance so he could see where they took him. After an initial assessment in A&E,he was taken to intensive care. He blow to his head had been bad,he was unconscious. He waited for Cheryl to leave with Nate,and he crept into his room.

There were a lot of monitors about,bleeping,and a drip in his arm. A bandage covered his head,and there was still blood on his face.

Ste took a deep sigh, _**"Brendan I am so sorry,this is my fault,all of it. If I hadn't been given this job,you'd never have met me,and I'd never have set up the stupid meeting with Danny" **_ Brendan didn't move,just his chest rose and fell against him.

Ste moved round to a chair and sat next to him. _**"I am a British spy,god if that's what you can call me,I'm more like a screw up!" **_

_**"They know about you,and your drug deals,the businesses you use to cover it up everything" **_He looked over at Brendan, he still hadn't moved.

Ste got up to leave, he still didn't know how to handle this situation, but he had to walk away. No choice now. _**"I am telling them there is no evidence against you,and I am going to frame Danny for the whole thing"**_

_**"I am leaving, and going back to London" **_he continued.

He wished Brendan could speak right now,even just to shout at him,at least he'd be awake. He walked round to the bed,and gently pressed a soft kiss onto Brendan's lips.

_**"That was goodbye"**_ Ste opened the door and left.

_**"Steven...?"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, thank you for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me, and hi to my new followers. This is a really long chapter,I was going to split it into two but thought what the heck lol. Also a strong M warning for the end of this chapter too.

Please review and let me know what you think :D

Chapter 6

**_"Steven...?"_ **

Brendan's eyes flickered open as he winced in pain. He couldn't focus his eyes properly but could hear a constant beeping noise around him. He was in bed, but whose he wasn't sure.

Where was Steven, he wasn't dreaming that, he'd defiantly heard his voice. He was alone now was Steven talking about, going back to London, why? And where was he now?

_**"Hello love"**_ Cheryl had come back in the room.

_**"You're in hospital babe, How are you feeling?" **_Cheryl asked.

_** "Like I've been hit on the head Chez, where's Steven?"**_ Said Brendan.

_**"Who is Steven love?"**_ Asked Cheryl

_ **"He's**__** my, er friend, he was here, did you see him?" Bren, no one else is here except me and Nate.** _Cheryl replied.

_**" Look you get some rest huh?" "I'll be back to see you tomorrow"**_ Cheryl kissed him in the cheek and left.

_Everything was going dark, like he was trapped. Something was on his neck, touching him there. Pushing and getting tighter, struggling to breathe, two thumbs pushed in close together in the middle of his neck. Can't breathe, stop,stop..._

_**"Where is he Brendan?" "I know you know him, he certainly knew you. Well enough to point a gun at me, and knock a man out. Think a drugs deal would be a good cover up? I am two steps ahead scumbag, and when I find him, he going to regret the day he crossed me"**_

His thumbs slack off now, and you're coughing and clawing for breath. You try and focus on the man leaning above you.

_**"Daniel? We got to stop meeting like this"**_ Brendan coughs._** "You know people will talk"**_ Brendan feels his throat scratch,it's sore from having Danny's hands around his neck.

_**"Who are you talking about? I am now a mind reader?"** _Brendan coughed again.

_**"Ste Smith that's who, the one who set up the drugs deal, you two concoct it together did you?" **_Danny replied_**  
**_

Brendan was taken aback, Steven Smith, his Steven? What had he got to do with any of this?

_**"Steven was in the club, at ChezChez?"**_ Brendan quizzed, he had thoughts racing round his mind.

_**"Ah so you do know him. I am going to track him down and make sure he meets with an accident".** _Danny seethed into Brendan's ear.

_**"You don't touch a hair on his head Daniel. I won't be in this bed forever, and then we really need to discus your manners" **_Brendan replied trying to sit up. He was still weak and his head pounded. He reached out his hand trying to grab hold of Danny, but he had left already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive back to his hotel was a sombre one, Ste sat in the back of the taxi wondering how he could sort this out,he figured Danny would have told Brendan about the altercation at the club earlier and he would hate him. Ste winced at his own thoughts. He needed to take Danny out of the picture now, he had put Brendan in danger, and his stupid clouded judgement had put them in this situation.

Ste made contact his boss, _**" Sir, there has been a development,the information given was wrong; Brendan Brady is only a pawn in a bigger game. It's Danny Houston we need to bring down.**_

_** I have discovered he is the main player, organizing the drug shipments, and he is heavily involved in organized crime. Brendan is just one of his many helpers along the way. Danny uses threats and intimidation to get what he wants, any man put under pressure like that would crumble"**_

He heard his boss take some deep breaths, and take a drink.

_**"You have proof of this I take it? Our sources are usually second to none, and don't forget there is undeniable evidence against Brady, he has committed crimes himself, and has to be put to justice"**_ Ste's boss replied.

Ste sighed, he knew that, but with Danny put into the frame he could at least give some slack to Brendan.

_**"Yes sir, this I know, just letting you know my findings. After all you asked me to get close to Brady, and I have"** _Ste tugged at his shirt collar as he felt an awkward heat rise in his chest and neck.

_**"The wrong person is being investigated; it's Danny we should focus on".**_Ste pushed.

Ste's boss considered the information he was being given, and allowed that Ste was good at his job and deserved the chance to complete his mission the best way.

_**" Okay you have 48 hrs to bring me your report, but Brady is still part of this, he is far from our if this picture"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About one week earlier.

A limousine pulled up into the entrance to an old cemetery. Inside the church it was beautiful, the sun shone through the stained glass windows that cast the different colours into the building.

There were a couple of worshipers dotted around the pews and a priest walked around lighting candles near the altar.  
A man was sat at the back; Danny walked up and sat at the back of him.

_**"Glad you could make it, knew I'd make you see sense" "Do I have any choice?"** _The man replied shakily.

_**"No matter what I do I'm screwed either way!"**_ Danny laughed

_**"yes, yes you are" "right, this is what's going to happen, you will go to deliver the drugs and collect the money like usual, then my guys will rough you up and steal them off you."** _Danny continued.

_**"You will then go back to Brady and tell him Warren Fox set you up"**_

The man looked back at Danny curious, _**"Why Warren? Aren't they friends?"** _The man asked.

_**"They tolerate each other for business purposes, I know Brady he will be suspicious of Warren".**_ Danny replied.

_**"And what if he doesn't believe me, he will kill me!"** _Cried the man.

Danny stood up to leave,_**"you're telling me this because...?** **I guess your power of persuasion best be good then. I will contact you again when I require a dogsbody"**_. Danny left and the man put his head in his hands.

Kevin arrived at the club early and walked up the stairs. He went into Brendan's office and sat down._** "Morning Kevin, you bright and bushy tailed and ready for your next delivery?"** _Asked Brendan.

_**"Yes I am, just give me the packages and I will do the rest"**_ Sighed Kevin. Brendan walked over and passed a parcel to him, tried to search his eyes, but Kevin was looking at the floor.

_**"Ye look deep in thought Kevin; need to get something off your chest?" "No I am just tired, please just let me do the delivery"** _Kevin, took the parcel and waited for Danny's men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present day

Brendan woke up in the hospital, it was the next morning so he had managed to get some rest thanks to the painkillers, he was still feeling sore, but was determined to get out of here.

He had a lot of thoughts racing through his head, who was Steven, why was he dealing with Danny? Brendan needed to find him, but didn't have a clue where to begin. He called for the nurse and asked for his doctor, then asked for his phone.

Brendan made two calls, first to his sister Cheryl, he explained he would be discharging himself, and had to calm his sister down when she told him that was out of the question.

_**"Chez, I am okay I promise, but I may be in trouble, so I need to sort some things out".** _Brendan tried. It took a lengthy call, but Cheryl gave in defeated and told him to be careful.

The second call was harder to make, he had to delve deep and put their differences aside.

_**"Foxy?" **_Asked Brendan

_**"Blimey! There's a voice I wasn't expecting, calling to arrange our meeting from the other day? Oh and cheers for calling me back by the way"**_Warren drawled down the phone.

_**"Look Foxy, I have been busy, like having a stay in hospital for one"**_ Brendan sighed.

_**"Oh yeah, heard about that, you wound up Danny? You must have a death wish mate"** _Laughed Warren.

Brendan shifted off the bed and began to walk around the room._**"Hm,yeah,funny. Look, I need ye help, I want to take Danny down, getting to big for his boots. You know it makes sense and it would benefit your business too"**_ Brendan was pacing the room now.

_**"You want me to help you?"** _Warren laughed down the phone.

_**"Thought you couldn't trust me, thought me and mine had attacked your employee Kevin? That's right Brady, I know what that runts been saying"** _Warren's voice was getting angry.

**"Yeah, well I have been thinking about that, I know you're a thick twat, but even you wouldn't be that stupid, recon Danny is playing us both" "I am going to get Walker in on this plan, are you with me or not?" **Asked Brendan

Warren was taking an age to decide Brendan knew he was going to help, and this was just a way to wind him up.  
His doctor entered the room, and Brendan mouthed to him to _hang on a minute_.

_**"COME ON FOXY, give me a break will ye?!** _Impatience had now taken over.

_**"Ok, keep your wig on Brady! I will help you, what do you want me to do now then?"**_ Warren asked.

_**"Go to Bradys, pick up Walker, you can explain on the way to the airport. Get your arses over here. Call me when you land in Liverpool"** _He ended the call and looked at his doctor.

_**"Dr Browning? I am discharging myself, run along and get me the relevant papers there's a good man".**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste had got back to his hotel to get the things he needed. He packed up his belongings too, for the flight home. He found the file and opened it up to the photo of Brendan he had seen those couple days earlier, he again used his fingers to train on the outline of Brendan's face, once again pausing on his moustache.

He closed his eyes to remember the desperate kiss they'd had on the plane, the closeness they had shared, he must have felt it too, like something had drawn them together, he'd been given this mission for a reason, were they meant to have met? Ste opened his eyes again; he made a decision about his future in that moment. First though he had something to take care of. He took out his phone and called Brendan.

Dr Browning had signed the discharge papers under duress, but Brendan could be very persuasive. He left the hospital in a taxi and went back to Chez,Chez. Probably not the greatest plan, but he had to do something there. He arrived back in Hollyoaks and went upstairs. Joel was in the office sorting paperwork. He was shocked to see Brendan.

_**"What are you doing here?"**_ Asked Joel. _**"It's my club Joel, why wouldn't I be here? Can ye leave me please, I need to watch yesterdays CCTV footage"**_ Brendan told him.

_**"Oh right,ok then,glad you are doing better then"** _Joel closed the door to the office on the way out.

Brendan sat down at his laptop and clicked to yesterdays CCTV footage. He was scrolling through when at 11:30 he saw Danny arrive and sit at the bar, then another man not long afterwards, Brendan saw they acknowledged each other. Then just after 12, he saw another man, wearing glasses approach Danny, wearing a suit.

It was him, it was Steven. There was no voice on the CCTV so all Brendan could do is watch as it all played out. He saw Steven seem to panic and left towards the bathroom hurriedly before he himself arrived. The man then assaulting him, but then a surprise, Steven holding a gun?! He watched him knock out the man with his gun, and Danny leave. Not long after Steven ran out of the club.

He sat back in his chair dazed, what was going on? Brendan's phone buzzed and he picked it up.

_**"Hello,Brady here"** _Brendan answered. _**"Brendan? It's me, it's Ste"** _Brendan's heart soared, he couldn't deny he was happy hearing his voice again, but tried to play it cool.

_**"Steven? I missed you"** _Said Brendan. _**"Oh really? God yes I missed you too"** _Steven replied happily.

_**"No Steven, I mean on the CCTV,I missed you by minutes yesterday, I am just watching this now. Makes great viewing, you could be the next James Bond eh?"**_ Brendan smirked to himself.

_**"Oh god, how did you find out?! I'm sorry! Wait you heard me at the hospital didn't you? Look I was going to tell you I worked for the government, it just went crazy, we met and I fancied you like mad, and then we kissed and it was like, amazing and..."**_

Ste was talking quickly trying to get every word out on time,but sounding like a babbling baboon.

_**"Steven",** _Brendan slowed his words, _**"you fancy me?"** _Brendan beamed.

_**"I,erm,what? Yes,No,look..Have you heard a word I said? I work for the British government as a spy!"** **"Yes Steven, I heard ye, and I'm sure you have a frankly wonderful story to back that up, however right now I am more interested in 'how amazing' our kiss was.**_ Brendan heard Steven blush, even though that was impossible, he just knew he was a shade redder now.

_**"Stop it"**_ Steven smiled.

_**"Where are ye Steven? You alone?"** _Brendan asked.

_**"Yeah, in my hotel room why?"**_ Steven replied.

_**"Tell me the name of it I am coming over" "You are whatnow?! I don't think so, Brendan you ain't coming here!"** _Ste sat up straight on the bed.

Brendan decided to have some fun.

_**"I want you to touch yourself for me Steven, take your hand and put it on your groin, right now"** _Brendan was enjoying the tease.

_**"Touch myself? No,I can't...stop it"** **"Then tell me The hotel name,Steven" **_Brendan requested.

_**"No,I can't" **_Ste sighed.

_**"Steven, I want you to imagine I am there with you, use your hand, move it down your stomach and rub over your groin, move down under your boxers and grab your cock, stroke it for me"** _

Steven gave in and started to move his hand as Brendan had asked, he felt himself harden at the sound of his voice. Brendan heard Steven's breathing change and he felt aroused by it, he then himself felt over his cock, it was straining against his trousers.

_**"Steven,tell me which hotel you're at. I want you, tell me you want me too, please..."**_

Steven had moved his hand to under his boxers and grabbed his cock, rubbing and squeezing it quivering at the sound of Brendan's voice.

_** "I want you Brendan, but I can't tell you where I am"** _Steven groaned.

_**"Rub yourself harder Steven,use a tighter grip move your hand up and down slowly on your cock" **_He could hear Ste ,moaning and breathing heavy on the phone

_**"Now twist your hand while you move and touch the slit, smooth the pre cum over your fingers, smear it on yourself...the hotel name, Steven?"** _

Brendan moved his hand into his boxers and pushed into the slit on the head of his cock and pushed down hard ,he groaned loudly as he touched under the rim of his cock it sent shivers through his body. Steven was falling apart now, and he wanted Brendan there touching him, kissing his lips.

_**"I want to suck you down deep in my mouth Steven, make you so hard and drink you up"**_ Brendan kept teasing.

_**"I'm at the Hilton in town, get your sexy backside over here, room 29."** _Steven sobbed over his words feeling so turned on right now.

_**"Nah, Steven, I'm too busy, can I take a rain check?"** _Brendan covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

_**"WHAT!?"**_ cried Steven who could kill Brendan right now.

_**"I'M JOKING! I'll be there faster than you can strip naked and lie on your bed waiting. And that's a order, not a request"**_ Brendan put down the phone.

Brendan drove himself to the hotel he needed to get there fast, wanted to see Steven more than anything else right now. He was thinking about what Steven had said, British spy? Now there's a conversation piece!

Steven was sat on the bed, hard in his boxers and heart about to burst out of his chest, Brendan was on his way. He had the butterflies in his stomach again. He striped down to his boxers and put a t-shirt on had a quick tidy up, then put the door ajar so Brendan could walk in.

Steven had drifted off to sleep when Brendan had arrived. He locked the door behind him. Started to remove his jacket and shoes, loosened his shirt and crept up along the bed next to Ste. Brendan looked at Ste in awe, he fancied him so much it made him catch his breath.

He ticked the sole of Ste's feet, and he didn't move, so he took his hands and stroked smoothly over the hairs on his legs, tickling his fingers up and stopped at his groin. His fingers crept inside the bottom of Ste's boxers and caught his balls and he played his fingers over them.

Ste moved slightly, Brendan smiled as he moved a finger over his boxers and moved over the length of his cock, which started to twitch. Ste was murmuring now as he opened his eyes and tried to focus, he saw Brendan was there on the bed with him, he was looking at him smiling. Brendan crawled up the rest of Ste's body and stopped to drown in his eyes again.

_**"Hey"**_ Brendan said.

_**"Hey"**_ Replied Ste as they kissed each other again, so deeply as if their lives depended on it. There tongues meshed together as one exploring each others taste as it exploded on their senses. They kissed for what seemed like hours,both melting into the bed covers.

Brendan moved back down Ste's body and removed his boxers and flung them across the room. He took his tongue and pressed heavy onto the base of Ste's cock and in one long movement he wet it up to the tip and licked into the slit, once, twice three times till Ste was arching up his back and moaning loudly.

He took his mouth and sucked hard around the head taking it into his mouth, kept his lips there sucking harder each time, then took his entire length into his mouth, moving back up to the tip and suck swallowing harder each time to the base, hearing Ste moaning loudly. He could taste the pre cum already and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

_**"Oh my god Bren, Bren I'm gonna come, Oh god"** _Cried Ste. As he came into Brendan's mouth shooting his cum down his throat. Brendan drank him right up like he'd promised. He came back up to Ste's face and told him he knew he'd _taste that good_,and tongue kissed him again.

Brendan settled onto Ste's chest,like he was pinning him down,and managed to stop grinning long enough to speak.

_**"So Steven,just before round two...what's this I hear about you being a British spy?**_"

Steven blushed_,**"Ummm..."**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all, here is the next chapter. Thank you again for sticking with my story, all the fab reviews and followers, means a lot to me!

Okay, as this one is a 'iccle bit smutty' (ahem) at the beginning of this, there is a strong M warning.  


Chapter 7

Ste and Brendan were led together on the bed in Ste's hotel room. Brendan was on top of Ste looking into those beautiful blue eyes waiting for an answer.

_**"Well? Come on, a spy? That sounds interesting!"** _Brendan asked.

Ste felt very awkward and tried to kiss Brendan, anything to get out of this conversation.

_**"I am a spy yes, have been some years now. It's a busy job, and takes over your life, so you don't really get to relax or meet anyone, properly anyway."** _Ste explained.

Brendan was listening intently while peppering kisses down Ste's jaw and neck.

_**"Hmm, so are you on mission in Ireland then, where I first met you, or is it here in Liverpool?"**_ He asked.

Brendan was enjoying the taste of Ste's skin on his lips, wanted to eat him all up. Ste closed his eyes, the feel of Brendan's lips felt amazing, and his moustashe tickled him too, just like he thought it would.

_**"Yeah, Ireland, but anywhere the job takes me really. Been all over the place, the traveling the best part." **_Ste replied.

**_"Bet the money ain't half bad either"_**Brendan smirked as Ste was looking into his eyes again.

_**"Can't be easy though, being up against bad guys, lucky you have that weapon of yours, else you would be in trouble" **_Smiled Brendan_**  
**_

_**"Hey! Are you calling me weak?"**_ Ste asked.

_**"I'll show you" **_Warned Ste._**  
**_

Ste quickly moved his leg between Brendan's,grabbed hold of his arms and before Brendan knew it he was flipped over onto his back and Ste pinned him down by his wrists. Brendan tried to move but couldn't. Ste really was stronger than he looked. Brendan burst out laughing, and smiled.

_** "Kiss me Steven"**_ Brendan pleaded.

Ste took his lips onto his, soft and sensual. Mouth desperately clawing on his lips like he was running out of time. Ste sat up and moved to straddle over Brendan, he opened up his shirt moving it to fall over the sides of his body.

He felt his hands over Brendan's chest pressing his finger tips into his skin down along his stomach, leaning in with his face he kissed him on the neck sucking hard on the skin, leaving a bruised red mark, Brendan winced his body up and groaned at the pain as Ste's teeth to bit down on the nape of his neck. It wouldn't leave his skin for a while, he slowly licked over it and kissed the bruising mark he'd left.

Crawling lower Ste worked his way down, tickling with his tongue exploring Brendan everywhere his exposed skin was showing. He sucked at his nipples over and over till they stood pert,and nibbled with his teeth on them. Brendan was groaning and his hands were now smoothing down Ste's back.

Brendan used his nails on him to claw his way down to Ste's lower back and moved his fingers between the cheeks of his arse, circling the hole gently. Ste moved his face upwards and moaned with pleasure, closing his eyes as he felt the touch of Brendan's fingers. Brendan slowly pushed in the tip of his finger and made Ste groan out loud keening he arched up his body, his breathing now a shudder.

Brendan brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them down, wetting them up with his tongue, catching and holding eye contact with Ste, he turned on watching as Brendan lapped at them suggestively , before he put his fingers back at Ste's hole and smoothed his wet fingers,feeling around the hole and pushed in deeper, Ste arched his back and moaned Brendan's name on a long breath.

He felt a tingling shoot through his body and stir his cock harder, Ste moved his hand there to stroke himself. Brendan moved up and onto his knees, grabbing Ste on his arse cheeks he lifted him quickly onto his lap and pushed his finger into Ste's hole, moving it in and out as Ste's moaning got louder, he pushed in two fingers and kissed Ste deep swallowing his moans into his mouth. Moving a third finger into Ste wanting to loosen him up and motioned to Ste to push back up and down onto them, Ste's cock was hard and leaking pre cum as he pushed Brendan's fingers deeper inside him,Ste felt his mind coming apart.

_** "I want you inside me, Bren"** _Ste was breathless.

Brendan removed his fingers, reached to the side drawer next to the bed, he grabbed a condom, and tore it open,Ste took it in his hands and molded it over his hard cock,Brendan found some lube and smoothed it onto his fingers and pushed them back into Ste hard,his body was rocking on them moaning loudly Ste bit over Brendan's neck to muffle the sounds he was making.

Ste stroked more lube over Brendan's cock made him all sleek and wet ready for him, they kissed together hard as Brendan removed his fingers out of him,again grabbing hold of Ste by his soft arse cheeks, lifted him up and ground Ste onto his throbbing cock. Brendan pushed in,as his hole sucked on him wantonly till his whole length pressed inside and up against his sweet spot. Ste instinctively wrapped his legs tight around Brendan's back pulling them closer still,rocking them together.

They were close with each movement, both keening, they had wanted this since they first met, bodies writhing, and moving in time with each other like couldn't get enough in this one moment,moaning each others names they both climaxed and kissed heavy through the shudder of their orgasms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They laid together curled up tight. Ste was laying on Brendan's chest listening to his heartbeat.

_**"Steven,that was incredible, where the hell you been all my life huh?" **_Brendan sighed contently_**.**_

Ste laughed and sat up on his elbow looking at Brendan._"**Who knows Bren ,i have been a lot of places!"** _Ste shrugged his got up and was walking to the bathroom.

_**"Just gonna take a quick shower"** _Ste winked.

Ste wriggled his arse at Brendan who laughed. He thought about joining him, and stood up off the bed. As he looked around the room he spotted a file, it was the mission file, Brendan checked to see if Ste was there, he heard the shower and Ste singing, or trying to sing anyway.

Brendan got the file and had a look through it, he saw _his name,Dannys,Walkers and Foxy._ He looked at the photos in the file, of him at the airport, and the notes Ste had made, about going to _Bradys,_ about following him to Liverpool. _His businesses, the drugs._

He knew in that moment._He_ was Ste's assignment.  
He'd been a total idiot, and let himself be used. Brendan grabbed his clothes and started to dress himself, swearing under his breath.

Ste came bounding out of the bathroom with a big grin on his face and a towel round his waist.

Brendan was gone, door wide open and his mission file spilled out all over the floor. _FUCK_ he sighed.

He grabbed his room card and ran out into the hall. Brendan was stomping down the hallway towards the lift, Ste screamed out at him.

_**"Brendan! BRENDAN, please wait! Let me explain!"**_ Ste caught up to him.

Brendan turned around with a face of anger._**"Don't Steven, just don't"**_

He put up his hand as to cup Ste's face but stopped and jabbed at his chest.

_**"You know what, lets just call this what it is, I am your assignment and you just fucked me over good"** _Brendan walked to the lift and pressed the button.

_**"Oh god,no, Brendan,please,just let me explain" "You owe me that much at least!"**_ Steven pleaded.

_**"I don't owe you SHIT Steven, you used me, and I fell for it, fell for you hook and line"**_ Brendan clapped his hands at Ste, _**"Well done you, go back to the government and get a fucking gold medal"**_

Ste was beside himself, so he grabbed hold of Brendan and shoved him up against the wall. Ste put his forearm hard up to Brendan's neck and held him there.

_**"You WILL listen to me Brendan. God help me I ain't going through all this crap on a whim, I am giving up everything for you, you are going to listen to me" **_Shouted Ste._**  
**_

Brendan seethed at Ste, his eyes were dark. _**"I'm surprised you didn't bring your gun with you, finish me off right here!"**_

Ste's eyes glazed over as he whimpered. _**"You think I am here to kill you?" "No, Brendan, I'd never...I couldn't ever hurt you, not now"**_

_**"Yes I was sent here on a mission, and yes you are my assignment, and I came over to Ireland expecting everything...except you" **_Ste spoke softly.

**"The day I got my assignment was the first I saw your photo, Bren you took my breath away"**Ste tried to explain.

_**"I've compromised the whole mission, this is just so crazy, Bren I am, I think I am...falling for you" **_Ste closed his eyes and looked at the ground.

Brendan blinked as he felt a twang of pain in his stomach.

"_**I have been trying to set Danny up to take the fall, I have been protecting you, I still am doing that. I have 48hrs to report my findings, then I am going to kill Danny"** Said Ste._

Brendan started to calm slightly, but he was still trying to get away from Ste's grip.

_**"That makes it all okay then does it?"**_ Brendan asked.

_**"I am being investigated, I DO drug shipments, I DO distribute them, and you have all the evidence against me. Killing Danny will only put a plaster over it all. That can be ripped apart anytime, and you know it"**_ Brendan shouted.

Ste sighed, he knew he would struggle to clear Brendan's name completely, but he wasn't going to give up.

_**"I made a decision today, I decided this was gonna be my last mission, I am tendering my resignation, for you."** _Ste sighed relieved he'd got that off his chest finally.

**"Yeah?Well don't bother, I ain't asked you to do that, now let me go, I have listened to you"** Brendan retorted nastily.

Ste let his arm down and stood back to let Brendan move from the wall. He couldn't believe how much his heart ached; he wanted to rip it out of his chest.

"**_If you leave_** **_now, you'll never see me again Brendan, I will be going back to London. _****"**Ste said**.**

_**"Make sure ye give my regards to the Queen when ye get back there then"** _Brendan spoke cruelly.

Deep down his chest was aching too, his stomach doing somersaults and when he got into the lift, and the doors closed on Ste's beautiful face Brendan threw up in the lift.

Brendan stood up in the lift took his fist and pounded it over and over into the mirror, until his reflection was shattered into a million pieces, just like his heart felt. He was mad at himself for being taken in by Ste, even though he knew how he truly felt, nothing like ever before. His knuckles pooled with blood as he winced at the pain.

On a plane somewhere over the Irish sea.

Walker and Warren were sat on the plane bound for Liverpool. They had found an uncomfortable silence between them, neither of them knew what to say to the other. Warren was busy eyeing up the flight attendant to care much anyway. In the end Walker spoke.

_**"So come on Warren, what's going on, why are we flying out to meet Brendan?"** _Walker asked

_**"Well, he wants us to help him, doesn't he? Needs some real men to help him out, as he too bloody old and weak to do owt"** _Warren laughed.

_**"Better not let him hear you talk that way, he'll kill ye"**_ he put on his best Irish accent and they both laughed.

_**"I thought you two were at odds anyway?, I'm surprised you're here to be honest."** _Said Walker.

Warren sighed _**"He's alright Brady, when he gets off his high horse. It's that Kevin that needs a good talking too, trying to cause shit. I don't have any cause to steal off Brendan, at the moment anyway"** _Warren smirked.

_**"Oh right, so you didn't rough up Kevin then? Hmm, if you say so"** _Walker smiled to himself.

_**"Hey! Are we gonna have a problem now? If I had done it I'd have been gloating and in Brady's face too, nope someone else got it in for the moustachioed man"** _Warren closed his eyes and settled back into his seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning

Ste was in the hotel room, he'd got changed put on his gun,grabbed his phone, room card and paused at the windows. He looked out onto the streets of Liverpool, saw people going about their daily lives, traffic zooming around. It was a cloudy grey day, and it mirrored his mood.

He hadn't even bothered going to bed was just awake time watching every minute and hour. He looked at his phone and call log, he had called Brendan 7 times last night at various times, but answer machine picked it up each time.

He then got a text msg through, he opened it._'Thought you might need it, look in the hotel car park. D'_ _Darren_ thought Ste, _what has he done this time?_ Ste gathered up his belongings and left. He wandered over to the hotels car park gave his name to the attendant and asked if something had been left for him.

The assistant asked him to wait a moment, and then he saw his BMW drive up beside him as the assistant got out and smiled. Ste rolled his eyes, _how does he do that!_ He thought, Ste threw his bag into the back and drove out of the car park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brendan was sat in his office drinking a large whiskey and watching the CCTV footage from the club again, he kept playing the part with Ste over and over, as his thoughts raced. He took a large swig and downed the drink, as a knock at his office door made him look up.

_**"Dumb and dumbest"** _he smirked.

_**"Erm, you can shove that comment where the sun doesn't shine Brendan, is that anyway to greet ya saviours?" **_Drawled Warren  
_**  
**_Warren came in and sat down on the couch as Walker muttered "**_Boss_**" nodded and stood leaning against the wall.

_**"What you watching boss?**_" Inquired Walker as he noticed Brendan had his eyes glued to his laptop.

_**"Nothing important anymore"** _Lied Brendan, he wasn't ready to mention Ste into this meeting just yet. _**"Gentlemen, thanks for coming" **_He said_**.**_

Brendan walked around to, and sat on the front of his desk. There was another jar of lollies on it. Brendan grabbed the jar and took a lolly out and popped it into his mouth, and rolled it around his tongue. He gestured the jar to Walker then Warren.

_**"Want one?"**_ he asked.

They didn't so he turned to put the jar down, and stood up. Popped the lolly out of his mouth and said _**"Let's finish this boys".**_ They all left the club and got into Brendan's car outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was sat in his car outside Danny's place. Going over and over yesterday in his thoughts. Deciding he had to finish this stupid mission, and get the hell away from here and Brendan. He was about to open the door when he saw a car pull into the yard of the same place.

He crouched himself down into his seat and looked across. He saw Brendan get out of the car and his heart leapt into his mouth, he swallowed to try push the feeling back down, and watched closely as he saw Brendan wasn't alone, Warren Fox and Simon Walker joined him as they entered the building.

Inside Walker,Warren and Brendan walked into a large room. There was a bar at the side and a dance floor in the middle. Over to the other side of the room were tables and chairs,the room was flushed with a deep red colour. Over to the back of the room was a large set of stairs leading up to a balcony and office room.

Brendan stood in the middle of the room and shouted _**"Oh Danny boy?"**_

_**"Come out, come out where ever ye are!" **_Brendan spoke joyfully in tone.

He put on some leather gloves and started to smooth out his moustashe.

Both Walker and Warren looked at each other, and Warren leaned into Walkers' ear and said **_"He's a fucking fruit loop!"_** Walker just shrugged and watched on.

Danny walked out from the office above,and walked on the landing. He leaned over some railing and gestured over to Brendan's company.

_**"Needed someone to hold your hand Brady? So sweet"** _Danny whistled as two men grabbed hold of Walker and Warren.

They were swearing and shouting as they were shoved onto their knees, tied up and heads pushed down.

_**"Oops, looks like it's just you then Brendan,what a shame"** _Danny descended the stairs laughing to himself.

He motions to his heavies, as one of them went to the front entrance while the other stands back in the doorway. Walker and Warren are tied up helpless,struggling at their binds watching Brendan and Danny.

_**"I have been waiting an age for this day Brady"**_,says Danny as he strode out on to the dance floor.

_**"Ye wanting to dance Danny? Ye only had to say,where's the music?" **_Brendan smirked**.  
**_**  
"Oh there it is,the Brady wit" **_Danny looked unimpressed as he circled around Brendan.

"_**Here's the bitch,I want the business for myself, you were just a means to an end".** _He holds up a gun to Brendan's head.

_**"Any last words Brady?"** _Inquires Danny

Brendan smiles _**"What,no pillow talk first? Aww"** **"Hm, let's see, oh yeah! What time is it?"** _Brendan asks.

Danny is taken aback at his question. _**"Why you want to know what time it is?"**_ He drawled.

_**"I have a programme on reminder at home, don't want te miss it"**_ Brendan laughed manically at him.

Danny sighed and walked up to him leaned in and punched Brendan in the mouth hard, making him bleed.

_**"You ain't funny Brady"** _He said as he booted Brendan in the chest as he let out a long breath.

_**"Far from it, you are a worthless fucked up psycho, that no one gives a shit about"**_ he laughed in Brendan's face as he carried on beating him down with his fists.

_**"And once you are out of the picture, that pretty sister of yours will need someone to comfort her huh?" **_Danny laughed_**.**_

Brendan looked up his eyes darkened and glazed over, his fists were now clenched tightly re-opening the wounds he had got from smashing the mirror earlier.

_**"And I will pay her a visit, and give her all the comfort she needs" **_Danny's eyes were shining.  
_**  
** _Brendan scrambled to his feet and swayed, _**"I will kill ye Danny,watch me if I don't".**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste gets out of his car and walks around the car Brendan got out of. Looks inside the window of it, not sure what he was expecting,but nothing much to be seen. He walks slowly to the building entrance and listens.

He hears a lot of shouting, so he takes his hand into his jacket and grabs his gun. Ste then moves his gun down and taps the barrel on the door, before standing around the side out of sight.

One of Danny's men opens the door and walks out as Ste thumps the side of his gun at the man's temple, bringing him down on the floor. He takes hold of him and drags him behind some crates out of site. He adjusts his suit and walks inside the door.

Ste can hear noises of a beating going on inside as he notices another man stood in the door way to another room. So he creeps up behind him, and quickly wraps his arms around his neck and squeezes.

The man makes a high pitched noise and Walker turns his head around, and see's the man from the other day, the one who Brendan was sitting with, draining the breath out of a man behind him.

Ste lets the man droop in his arms and moves him out of the way. He looks at Walker and now Warren who are both looking at him, and Ste gestures to them and puts one finger to his lips.

Brendan manages to turn the tables and get a few punches to Danny's stomach making him crouch on the floor, he kicks him in the face as Danny flies backwards and lands on his side. Danny moves his arm out and points the gun hastily back at him again, stopping Brendan on the spot. Danny grins staggers to his feet,nose dripping with blood,he puts his finger on the trigger when a voice stops him.

_**"You should really keep an eye out for who's sneaking up on you Danny"**_ Ste says assuredly._**  
**_

Both Danny and Brendan look up and see Ste stood there wearing a _killer hot _black suit, his arm stretched out with a gun pointed at Danny. Brendan and Ste share a chased moment as Ste looks at him and winks. Brendan's jaw opens that wide it almost hits the floor.

_**"Brendan,pick up your tongue darling,before you dribble all over me" **_Ste beams.

Brendan closes his mouth and licks his lips _involuntary_ of course,as he feels his cheeks heat up rapidly. Danny grabs hold of Brendan screwing his arm behind his back tightly, he points the gun at Brendan's temple pushing his head to the side with the force.

_**"You really should use a better bargaining choice also, like Brendan Brady dead is gonna make any difference to this situation"**_ Yawns Ste.

Brendan looks at Ste in disbelief, _why would he say that, when Danny has a bloody gun at his head!_ His thoughts are clouded.

_**"Steven..."** _Brendan whispers.

Danny moves the gun lightening fast to point at Ste when _BANG_ the sound echoes through the building as a dull thud of a man's body slumps to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Sorry about the ending...please review? ;D *


	8. Chapter 8

*Hi all, again I want to thank you all for your amazing comments/reviews. I love to read them and know you still like this story :)

I want to try to reply to every review personally, so to the guest who asked about Ste's boss being after Brendan,No,but he has a secret. :)

And the other guest who mentioned continuity. Brendan and Ste's phone call has been addressed (chapter 9),and won't be too awkward :)

A sprinkling of smut in this.*

* * *

Chapter 8

Brendan felt the grip of his arm loosen behind his back, his ears were ringing with the sound of gun fire, and his body was shaking. The quickness in that moment flushed over his mind, as he turned to watch Danny slump to the floor, his eyes fading as the light went out. Brendan moved then winced grabbing hold of his sore body, his ribs ached from the kicking he'd received at Danny's beating moments before. He didn't feel much remorse looking down at him, he'd threatened Cheryl, and he'd pointed a gun at Ste..._Shit Steven_!

Brendan looked over to where Ste had been stood, he was on the floor too, Brendan's heart ripped apart as he forgot how to breathe, gathering all his strength he tried to walk over to him, ending up in a crawl, his legs given way to the pain, he fought to drag his body over to him.

_**"Steven"** _he said over and over again, his ears were still ringing so his voice sounded distorted.  
He made it over to him, and put a hand under his head and tilted him up, and put his other on his chest.

_**"Steven, don't do this too me, ye gotta be okay"**_  
Brendan took his hand and shook his chest. _**"Come on, Wake up ye daft sod!**_"

His hearing slowly started to come back and he could hear the distorted cries of Warren and Walker shouting at him. He wasn't bothered, only about Steven; he looked at him, and moved down to whisper in his ear.

_**"Ye gotta wake up; I know you can hear me Steven."**_ Brendan leaned over and kissed him soft on his lips, pressing in his mouth firm on Steven's as if to give him the magic strength to open his eyes. As Brendan pulled back he noticed Ste's lips move, he was trying to say something to him. Brendan moved his ear right up to Ste's mouth and he felt his warm breath touch his cheek.

_**"Don't stop"**_. Ste purred in Brendan's ear.

Brendan turned back to look at him, he saw a wide smile on Ste's mouth as he opened his eyes and gazed at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

_**"Ye absolute swine!"**_ Brendan exclaimed as he beamed and kissed Ste again, deep and longing. Ste put his arm around his neck and pulled him into his face and kissed him right back.

_**"Do you think we'll be tied up like this all day now?"** _Walker asked Warren as they were knelt down in the same position.

Warren looked at Walker then at Ste and Brendan in their clinch.

_**"By the looks of those two, I'd say forever mate" Oi, Love birds! Some of us want to go home!** _Warren shouted.

Brendan reluctantly looked up at them. "**_A_** **_lot of good you two turned out to be!"_** Shouted Brendan.

_**"Oh I'm sorry, Brendan, if our being tied up and manhandled onto the floor fucked up your plans!"**_ Warren replied.

_**"**_**_Very drowl Foxy_**" Brendan held onto his ribs, they were hurting a lot right now.

Ste moved to stand up, his suit had blood on it. Danny had shot him in the arm and knocked him down. Ste had shot Danny too, only his was fatal. He moved away from Brendan as he watched him. Ste walked over to Danny and knelt down at him.

_**"I told you I'd use this if necessary"** _Ste said as he holstered his gun back in his jacket. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

_**"Yeah it's me, gonna need a cleaner here, can you sort it out?"**_ Ste continued to look at Danny.

"_**Yep, I'll sort out the paperwork, see you when I get back"**_and he ended the call.

Steven walked past a disheveled Brendan who was still slumped on the floor, not daring to move as he watched Ste. Ste walked over to Walker and untied him then Warren as well, they both got up with a nasty case of cramp, they did a strange dance round the room getting back their blood circulation.

_**"Nice moves"** _Ste smirked.

_**"Cheers mate"**_ Said Warren. _**"So who the hell are you?!"**_

Ste walked over to Brendan and lifted him up and lent him on to his good arm

**"Just a friend"** Ste replied.

_**"Let's go shall we? Hospital?"**_ Ste looked at Brendan for an answer.

_**"Hospital"**_ Brendan agreed, as his body groaned at him.

Walker took Brendan's car and Warren drove Ste's car with him and Brendan. Ste's arm was too sore to drive to the hospital. Brendan sat in the back with Ste and he lay out as much as he could on the back seat laying his head on Ste's lap. Ste gently stroked his fingers through Brendan's hair trying to soothe him through his pain. He moved his hands over to Brendan's shirt and lifted it up to look at his chest. Danny had given Brendan a good kicking,he had nasty bruises forming there.

Ste moved his hand gently over his bruises,he wished he could kiss them away. As he looked back at him he noticed Brendan was watching smiling. He traced his finger over Brendan's moustache and grinned. Brendan moved his hand and tangled up their fingers together,he moved his hand down over his chest and stomach and put Ste's hand over his groin,pushing Ste down onto him he let out a long sigh.

Ste shook his head at Brendan as he looked up and gestured to Warren,indicating they weren't alone. Didn't stop Brendan keeping up his strokes,hinting to Ste what he wanted.

Ste took his jacket and used it to cover over Brendan from the waist down,moved under with his hand, he undid Brendan's trousers and wrapped his hand around Brendan's cock and squeezed. Brendan keened and thrust his groin up into his fist. Ste Moved his fingers from base to tip over and over,squeezing under the rim of the head each time he moved up. Brendan was moaning loudly now,using his injuries as a excuse When Warren asked if he was okay.

Ste kept Brendan's eye contact throughout ,watching him writhe in pleasure, Ste moved his hand tightly over Brendan very slowly taking his damn time over it. Ste pushed into the slit rubbing on it,not stopping he felt the pre cum,and Brendan's body jerk as his orgasm ripped through his body he climaxed.

**_"You taste amazing" _**he whispered to Brendan,licking his hand after he made Brendan cum hard in his trousers.

**"****_You are fucking filthy Steven_****_"_ **Brendan whispered back and pulled them into a long kiss

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was afternoon now, and the day had flown past what with the events of that morning, the sky was still grey and was a slight chill in the air. Warren closed his window. He noticed Brendan's moaning had settled down now,as the mood was quieter.

_**"Brr",** _he shivered, _**"Is it just me or has it gone really cold in here?"** _He broke the silence, he had too as he was strangling on the tension.

_**"So, Ste is it? Interesting how you were just there to save the day huh?"** _Warren questioned Ste, as he turned to look at him.

_**"Anyone would think this whole thing had been planned,hmm?"** _Warren said.

Ste looked at Warren through the mirror, eyes studying him.

_**"I was just there at the right time I guess"** _Ste replied.

_**"And now there's a dead body back there, and we just drove off without a care?** _Warren kept his eyes at Ste.

_**"It's being dealt with; don't worry yourself over it, yeah?"**_Ste replied.

Brendan shuffled uncomfortably in the back.

_**"Just leave it Foxy, It's done now, lets get to the hospital and me some painkillers. Oh and Steven, nice car by the way, interesting, I saw one just like this driving from my club in Ireland the other day"** _Brendan caught Ste's gaze,as Ste looked away

_**"Coincidence is it?"** _Brendan pushed.

_**"Brendan, there are probably hundreds of these cars around, who said it was mine the other day?"** _Ste coughed to clear the lump in his throat as they arrived at the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brendan found himself once again in a hospital bed. The room stank of bleach as a cleaner had just gone round with a mop to the floor. Once he was checked over and settled Ste and Warren came into the room. Ste had a bandage on his arm,and was carrying his suit jacket. His shirt was stained a deep blood red. Ste started to pace the room, as Warren sat on the bed. He elbowed Brendan playfully in the ribs

_**"Hey that nurse was a bit of alright; get me her number will ya?"**_ Warren said with a big grin.

_**"What makes ye think she would give me her number Foxy?"**_ Brendan sighed as he closed his eyes. The painkillers were working through his system and making him feel a bit drowsy.

_**"Just use ya Irish charm Brady!"**_ smirked Warren.

Ste let out a strangled huff, as he walked over to the window staring down at the car park below.

Walker finally arrived after finding a parking space. Warren got up to join him.

_**"Right, let's go get a coffee, leave these two alone"** _He winked at Walker who understood immediately and they both left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Well?"** _asked Brendan.

_**"Yes I am, thanks for asking"**_ Ste folded his arms and pouted, he looked like a child who couldn't get his own way.

_**"No, that's not what I meant! Why were you at Danny's place?"**_ Brendan said while rolling his eyes.

_**"Think that's bloody obvious Brendan"**_ Replied Ste_**" trying to save your arse, while compromising my job!" "You know he could've..."**_

A loud sucking noise interrupted them as the same cleaner from before started to Hoover the room. Oblivious to the daggers she was getting off Ste she hummed to herself finding ever knuck and cranny of the room to clean. After what seemed a lifetime of loud monotonous noise she finally left the room. Ste rolled his eyes and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

_**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, I am mad you put yourself in such danger that's all" "Danny would've killed you if I'd not arrived when I did"** _He grabbed hold of Brendan's hand, brought it up to his cheek and stroked it against him, while closing his eyes.

"**_How's your arm?"_** Brendan asked as he stroked gently over his bandage.

"**_Sore as hell,_**replied Ste,"**_but I'll live_**" Ste winced slightly.

Ste started to bite down on his bottom lip he wanted to stay so much to Brendan,he decided honesty best policy.

_**"I am worried now, as I fear if I leave this room, go back to London, I won't be able to live without you"** _Ste sighed

Brendan moved his hand to cup Ste's cheek and Ste opened his eyes. Brendan then gestured to the both of them.

_**"This, whatever this is between us, It's never happened to me before" "I don't know how to handle it, and your job, it's all just crazy"**_ he pulled Ste towards his lips, needing to feel him, moving closer he licked his lips and opened his mouth to Ste.

Dr browning came bounding into the room.

_**"Well, you didn't stay discharged long Mr Brady! You do seem to get into a lot of scrapes eh?"**_  
Ste quickly moved from Brendan and stood up to walk out.

_**"Wow, it's like a revolving door in here, I'm gonna get off now anyway. I've a flight booked to London this evening"**_ He said.

Ste looked at Brendan for any reaction. Brendan just stared at him, mouth open, he wanted to say a million things but nothing came out.

_**"Thought as much"**_ Sighed Ste _**"Goodbye Brendan"** _And Ste left the room.

Ste strode down the corridor and out towards the exit. He came to where Warren and Walker were stood, chatting to some nurses.

_**"Hey"** _Called Ste as they took the ladies' numbers and walked over.

_**"Looks like we're well in there!"**_ nudged Warren to Walker smiling.

_**"You off Ste? How's the big man doing?"** _Warren asked.

_**"I wouldn't know, he isn't my problem anymore, I cannot wait to see the back off this place" **_Ste retorted.

_**"Laters"** _and with that Ste Walker and Warren wondering what had happened now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Browning finished talking with Brendan, although he wasn't really listening, mind too focused on the fact Ste was going back to London. He thought maybe this was the best thing to happen, despite the stomach ache he had that never left when thinking about him. He closed his eyes and grimaced to himself, he was fighting a battle with his feelings.

_**"Well bro, you're back I see"** _Sighed Cheryl.

Brendan hadn't even heard her come in and plant herself on the edge of his bed. He wasn't really in any mood to talk and shifted onto his side looking out towards the grey clouds through the window, he sighed.

_**"Brendan, love, come on, what's wrong? I know something is troubling you"** _Cheryl spoke with concern.

When Brendan didn't answer Cheryl looked at him through her eye lashes cautiously.

"_**Um, is it something to do with that Steven you mentioned...?"**_ Cheryl quizzed

Brendan shifted his gaze to her, then back again at the window as he let out a long breath.

_**"Chez, seriously I don't know what to do; I can't think straight with him, I can't think straight without him. Only just met, he's an enigma, and a fucking spy!? It's just..."**_Brendan sighed again and closed his eyes, the painkillers were really kicking in now and he was finding it difficult to stay awake.

Cheryl's eyes opened wide, she hadn't expected that response, she'd never seen Brendan so lost, and he's always been her strong brother, hard man who never let anyone get close. Cheryl took Brendan's hand in hers as she watched him give in to sleep finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Cheryl watched her brother sleep, Walker and Warren came back in.

_**"Cheryl, still looking gorgeous as ever"**_ Flirted Warren

_**"I'm taken now Warren, Nate remember?**_ Cheryl screwed up her nose at him.

_**"God what is it with you Bradys? Always flying off the handle, seriously, chill pills yeah? Get some!"** _Warren replied.

_**"Oh I'm sorry love, just concerned about him"**_ As Cheryl nodded to the sleeping Brendan.

_**"Look, do you want me to stick around? I will, just need a place to crash?** _Warren said while smiling wide.

_**"Would you love? Just till he's better? You can crash at ours, just no funny business!"** _Cheryl smirked.

Then she turned to Walker who seemed deep in thought. He'd walked over to the window staring out.

_**"Um, Simon? What are you going to do, staying or back to Ireland?**_ Cheryl asked

Walker turned round and smiled, looked over at Brendan then back to the window.

_**"I will stay at Chez,chez for now, help to run the place with Joel. Just need to call up Kevin and sort out permanent management at Bradys"**_ Walker replied.

He then left the room and the hospital. He carried on to the car park and got into Brendan's car. Walker took his fists to the steering wheel and pounded them at it grunting loudly. Running his throbbing hands through his hair, he scratched at his scalp vigorously before smoothing it out again and taking a deep breath to compose himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste's drive was slow on the way to the airport. His arm was throabing slightly. Ste had put on some music, his usual Cheryl Cole, and was wearing his sunglasses, even though it was getting late in the day and the evening was drawing in. Ste just wanted to go back to normal, the person he'd been before going to Ireland, and before meeting the Irish man.

Ste didn't even want to think his name anymore, as he could barely handle his heart aching over him. Just had to put it down to one of those things, a holiday fling maybe, not even a holiday though really. He looked over to the mission file that was on the passenger seat, wishing he'd never been given the stupid assignment. And wondered why the name couldn't have been Danny Houston instead,Brendan was just a small time criminal anyway,compared to him. More like a police operation.

Ste started to over think in that moment, why had he been given this mission? The more he thought about it the more it puzzled him. Why wasn't it a police investigation?

He arrived at the airport, left his car in the airport car park. He knew it would find its way home; it was like a posh version of Herbie. Although perhaps not as cool. Ste made his way to check in and boarded the flight back to London. He looked out from the plane window, sadness in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_** "You know, when I told you all that information about Brady, you promised me it would be dealt with swiftly. Instead you send over a pretty love sick boy instead of a man, seriously, have I to do everything?"**_ Walker had arrived back at Chez,Chez and was sat in Brendan's chair lent back his feet on the desk. He leaned over to the jar of lollies, and took one out, put it in his mouth and smiled as he put his head back and listened to the man on the other end.

_**"He is one of our best agents Simon, I am confident he will have completed his assignment to the best of his ability. I will look at his report once he returns to H.Q's".**_ The man replied.

_**"The best of his ability?! HA! What, does that include fuckin his assignment too? His head is clouded!"**_shouted Walker.

_**"I have spent too much time gaining his trust to have you and that spy fuck it up. Sort it out,if you want me to keep your sordid secret quiet"**_ promised Walker.

**_"Don't think you can continue this blackmail to your pleasure Simon,revenge or not,one day you're gonna be found out,and I for one will make sure they throw the key away" _**The man hung up.

Walker put down the phone, and leaned back into the chair, he heard a noise behind him, and footsteps running down the club stairs. He quickly jumped from the chair and ran into the club, no one there. He went out on to the balcony and looked around Hollyoaks village, there were people dotted around. Doug was talking with Tony outside the deli. A few of the students were also walking past. He didn't see who had been in the club, or who had run off, and whether they had heard his conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He ran out of the blue doors to the club and down the alleyway, he didn't stop running until he was at the skate park. He sat down and tried to catch his breath. Trying to process everything he had heard Walker saying in the office. Teresa was walking nearby, she saw the man crouched over struggling to breath, she went over to him.

_**"Joel, are you alright? You look knackered!"** _Teresa asked

_**"Teresa,I need to see Brendan, it's walker** _He breathed heavy. **_"He's up to something"_**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, here is Chapter 9, Wow didn't think I'd manage this many! Thank you as always for your amazing reviews, they really are fabulous. And a big hello to my new followers :)

Again,this chapter's ending is a bit smutty, so a strong M warning.

Chapter 9

Ste woke up at his apartment in London. He'd got back late and went straight to bed. He did his usual routine getting changed, except this time he put on a blue suit, instead of his usual Jeans and a t-shirt. He stopped to look in the mirror, as he put on his gun over his shoulder, then putting on his suit jacket.

He noticed the sadness in his eyes he couldn't seem to lose, so closed his eyes and momentarily he was back in his arms again, feeling the warmth of Brendan's body, it made the pain disappear for a moment until he opened them again. Ste shook out his body and thoughts, headed off to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brendan opened his eyes; his sight was blurry so he rubbed them with his hands. Looked around the room, he was alone now. The sun shone through the blinds a brighter day than yesterday. He moved to sit up, he still winced in pain but the medication was helping his movement now.

Brendan saw his mobile was left on the side drawer so he grabbed it, no messages, or calls. He felt a pain in his stomach again, the realization of the loss he felt. A part of him was missing now,how could he carry on knowing he'd never see Steven again.

He typed in a new message, '_Steven, I am sorry, I miss you_'

_Delete, delete, delete._..he closed his phone and sighed.

A nurse came in all cheerful,_**"Let's take your blood Pressure and temperature this morning! And will you require more painkillers?"**_ The nurse asked

_**"Hmm"** _Brendan replied.

_**"Lovely"**_, the nurse said, _**"and I will bring you some toast and a cup of tea is it?"**_She asked

_**"Coffee please, three sugars".**_ Brendan replied.

_**"My, my, you not sweet enough then?"**_ she laughed

Brendan didn't, she wasn't being funny at all in his mind. He seriously needed to snap out of this. Decided he needed out of this bed and back to work as normal.

_**"Erm, I want to discharge myself, please can you get Dr Browning? Just tell him same as yesterday, bring the papers, he'll know what you mean, thank you"** _Brendan said getting out of his bed and walking over to the window. He started to get dressed then called Chez.

Warren had arrived at the hospital to get Brendan when Cheryl hadn't been able too; he picked him up and drove him back to Hollyoaks. Brendan wanted to go into Chez,chez and see Walker as Warren had told him he'd stayed the night there. They both walked up the stairs to the club, walked in and Warren poured them some whiskey.

_**"To absent friends?"**_ Warren asked holding out a glass to Brendan.

_**"Don't take the piss Foxy, it really wares thin"**_ Brendan sighed before downing the whiskey.

_**"Jeez, here we go, look I saw what he meant to you, we all bloody saw! You have never acted like that before the whole time I've known ya. Good really"**_ Warren replied

_**"Good, how?"** _Asked Brendan

_**"Good to know there is a heart in that body of yours! **_replied Warren.

They walked into Brendan's office, but Walker wasn't there.

_**"I'll check the toilets"**_ Warren said.

Brendan walked in and came across a note, _'Back soon, W_' on it. Walker had gone out somewhere then. Warren came back into the office and Brendan showed him the note.

_**"Listen, Brendan, you want me to stick around? I know we ain't bessies but I have ya back,for now at least"** _Smirking at Brendan.

_**"Thank ye for your help Foxy"** _Brendan replied

Warren pretend fainted on the couch and grabbed at his chest, shocked look over his face. Brendan looked over and wondered if he'd lost his mind, then realized and smirked.

_**"Yeah, yeah very funny!"**_ Brendan laughed _**"I must be going soft"**_

_**"No, it's a certain spy that's put a bloody spell on you,Brendan fucking Brady, saying Thank you!"** _Warren laughed.

Just then they heard footsteps running up the stairs. Joel came into the office.

_**"Dad,Brendan" **_Joel said.

_**"Alright son, hows life treatin ya? You and Teresa, you know whattin still?"**_ Replied Warren

_**DAD! No, okay! Look I have something to tell you Brendan, and I don't think you're gonna like it much"**_ Joel said

Brendan looked at Joel intently moved around to his chair and sat down. He listened while Joel explained how yesterday he had come by the club to pick up something behind the bar. While there he had heard Walker on the phone, he had an agitated voice. He said he only heard snippets but mentioned a spy coming over, that he hadn't done his job properly and that it needed sorting out. Brendan stood up and looked over at Warren. Warren stood up and sighed while looking at the ceiling.

_**"Don't tell me, London, right?!** _Asked Warren

_**"London Foxy, London is calling"**_ Brendan smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste drove into the H.Q building, he had the usual banter with Fred the guard who never smiled, parked up and wandered through reception. He greeted George who looked flustered as he always did seeing him, scanned him and he went up to the elevator and went up to the top floor. He made a slight detour before going to see his boss; he wanted to see Leanne and Lyndsey first. He saw them both chatting in Lynseys office, he knocked at the door and walked in.

_**"Surprise!"**_ Ste shouted

_**"Oh my god!Steeee!"**_ Shrieked Leanne as she hugged the life out of him.

_**"Can't breatheee"**_ Ste muffled

_**"Oh sorry"**_ cried Leanne. _**"Look Lynsey it's Ste!"**_

_**"NEVER!"** _Replied Lynsey as they all laughed.

Lynsey took Ste over to one side of the room with Leanne,they looked around to make sure it was just them.

_**"Ste,We love ye,ye know this right?** _Asked Lynsey.

_**"Umm,yeah I guess,why what's wrong?"** _Ste replied with worry

_**"Ok,well you know we are monitoring Brendan Bradys calls yeah? Well,we hear everything,all his calls,even ones that come from you..."**_ Lynsey smirked as she looked at Leanne.

_**"Ey?! I only made the one call to him,about being from the magazine and that."** _Ste thought to himself.

_**"No Ste,you made another call,about the hotel you were staying in...remember?"** _Leanne was laughing now.

_**"Wait,no the hotel...OH!"**_ Ste turned a deep crimson as he realized the call they had had, ended in Brendan sharing more than a chat.

_**"Oh god! Does he know? The boss? Shit,It wasn't my fault,he SEDUCED me! Can you delete it? Please?!"**_ Begged Ste

_**"Already have"** _Smirked Leanne. _**"Utter filth Steven Hay! Be careful what you say on the phone from now on,might not be us hearing it next time!" **_Leanne teased.

_**"Right,we want ALL the gossip now,so spill!"**_ Lyndsey said sat down comfy at her desk waiting.

They all had a half hour gossip, all about the mustachioed Irish man. Ste was still hurting about it, but found himself gushing about Brendan, making the girls squeal like, well, girls. He also said it hadn't meant to be, and thought his job as an agent could be at risk now. Besides he even was thinking to give it all up for him too.

_**"Wait,Ste,you love him?"**_ Asked Lynsey shocked. _**"How,you have just met him,and you gonna give up your work,everything,for a bloody drugs pusher?!** _Lynsey gasped and put her head in her hands.

_**"Is he a god or somet?"** _Inquired Leanne.

_**"He is in bed, yeah...erm, I mean no he's not a god!**_ Ste blushed again.

_**"Just, I dunno,we kinda,clicked. Like he's the missing part I never knew I needed, till now like. Besides,anyone can change can't they?"** _Sighed Ste

Both Leanne and Lynsey looked worried at each other, but gave Ste a big hug.

He left and went off to his boss' office. He wandered down the blue green carpet of the building and looked up to see Cindy. Luckily she wasn't applying any make up this time round.

_**"Morning, Can you let him know I'm here please?"** _asked Ste

_**"I heard you screwed up your newest mission",**_ said Cindy_**"Guess we won't be seeing much more of you around here eh?"** _Cindy sneered.

_**"Yeah? Well,as we're exchanging pleasantries,you should know your moustashe needs waxing"** _Ste retorted.

_**"Now just let him Know I'm here yeah?** _Ste asked then walked over to the office. While he watched Cindy grab a mirror inspecting her upper lip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste walked into the large office, no one was here yet, so he walked over to the windows that covered the side of the room. It was late morning now and the sun was still shining, he watched over the tops of the high buildings of London. He could see the London eye in the distance.

Ste felt thirsty, so he walked over to the drinks cabinet, poured himself a glass of water. His eyes wandered over to the wall,it was covered in certificates and photos in frames. Ste was having a nosy at them he noticed a familiar face on one. _Simon._ He was stood with Ste's boss at what looked like a gathering of sorts. _How did he know Walker_ thought Ste puzzled. He then looked at his desk, it had various files on it, family photo. Ste walked over and looked at his boss, with an older woman and two children all smiling.

He looked down and saw a file, the usual TOP SECRET emblazoned across it. A paper was hanging out of it. Ste looked up at the door and listened, it was quiet. He sat down in the massive leather backed chair; it made an obscene noise that leather always makes as you sit on it. Ste shifted nervously as he opened up the file. It was the same as the one he had; the name had drawn him in, Brendan Brady he mouthed to himself in shock. He had Brendan's file, so what was this one?

He noticed only a few papers in this. one was a sort of witness statement. Ste realized this could be the informant his boss had mentioned other day. He turned the page to see another paper this time with a picture on it. _Walker _thought Ste shocked. Another page had a receipt for a cheque written out,for a big sum of money.

His bosses' name was on the receipt. Ste was confused,why would his boss be paying Simon? Ste jumped back quickly spilling his drink on the desk._ " SHIT"_ he cried. Grabbing some tissue he tried to mop it up, closed the file and shoved it inside his jacket. He had managed to wipe up the mess when his boss walked in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Brendan and Warren sat on yet another plane, he looked at Brendan. He seemed to be deep in thought. They had got a taxi to the airport and Brendan had paid for the tickets and had managed to get on a flight quickly.

_**"So, now what?"** _asked Warren

_**"What you mean?** _" Replied Brendan.

_**"Well ya can't go bounding into a government building can you? Whats the plan? And what has Walker got to do with all this?"** _Said Warren

_**"Honestly? I have no idea, he always seemed a decent enough guy, worked hard. We met a couple years ago,quiet man to be honest. He came in one day asking for a job,and he did the 'deliveries' for me for a while. **_Brendan replied in deep thought.

_**"Now he helps me run the place more or less,and he's good at putting the pressure to clients that wont pay up. Never had an issue till now, once we get back I will be getting to the bottom of all this though" **_replied Brendan.

_**"This is such fun!"**_ Warren sniggered _**"Wonder if they'll let us dress up as spies too?"**_

_**"Bugger off Foxy, this is important, Ste doesn't deserve to be messed up in this because of my business dealings, I have to warn him"** _Sighed Brendan

_**"Course, course you do. And it's got NOTHING to do with the fact you fancy the pants off him, right?"** _Smiled Warren

_**"Right"**_ Replied Brendan beaming to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste sat down in the chair opposite as his boss came over. He poured himself a drink and sat down in his chair. He leaned back on it making the chair creak loudly. Ste was nervous, and he felt heat under his collar so he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button. He had a long drink of his water, half full now thanks to his accident moments before.

"_**So, why did you kill Danny Houston?"**_ Asked his boss taking a drink.

_**"I had no choice sir. I had my gun pointed, only as a warning, then he pointed the gun at me, so I fired in self defense, Sir.** _Replied Ste

_**"You had to kill him, couldn't you have wounded him for instance?"** _asked his boss

_**"Sir, I apologize for being a good shot, sir"** _Ste replied nervously

_**"No need to be flippant"**_ His boss sat forward in his chair._**"Just because you have a license to kill, doesn't mean you should"**_ he added

_**"Sir, it was either him, or me, I was doing my job"**_ replied Ste. He was getting bored of this now, and wished he would hurry up.

_**"Why didn't you follow the mission I gave you?**_" his boss questioned.

Ste felt uneasy and shifted in his chair. _**"Sir, Brendan Brady is a criminal, no getting away from that, but the person described in that file isn't him, that was Danny Houston. Brendan only worked for him, like a lackey sir. Those were my findings and I acted on it"** _Ste answered.

Ste then spoke again. _**"Sir, why was I sent on this mission? Surely it could've been dealt with by the police?** _Ste asked.

Ste's boss looked uneasy now, and looked down at his desk. "_**We were given information to the contrary that's why"**_ He replied. _**"Now,I have your letter of resignation here,can I ask as to why you want to leave us?"**_His boss looked up at him curious.

_**"Ah,yes,well I do,or at least did want to leave. It was personal sir"** _Ste looked at the floor at his feet.

_**"Hmm,It seems to me you haven't really thought it through,so for now I will put the letter in my drawer. Have a think about it really hard,you are a valued member of our team,and would hate to lose your talent. **_His boss replied.

_**"Oh and you and Brendan Brady? Don't think I haven't been told, you have compromised this entire mission, and for a quick fumble?! I need someone with a clear head"** _His boss stood up and walked over to the window, he took a long swig of his drink. Then turned to look at Ste, he had a troubled expression.

_**"Look, I will consider your request, go sort out your report so far and bring it to me in the morning, the mission is staying open,whether or not you will continue to lead it is another question." **_ His boss dismissed him.

Ste was relieved he'd bought more time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brendan and Warren arrived at the H.Q's in London. It looked huge and they were kind of nervous. Brendan had suggested Warren go find a hotel and wait there, but there was no way he'd pass on going into a spy building as he kept calling it, much to Brendan's annoyance.

They went in and up to the metal detectors, they had to empty out there pockets and then go through the detectors. Once through they walked into the biggest reception area they'd seen, a huge chandelier was above them on what had to be the tallest ceiling in the world. There was a lot of people in suits walking around which meant Brendan blended in but warren stuck out like a sore thumb. They walked over to reception.

_**"Hello, I am here to see a Steven Smith?"**_ asked Brendan

_**"He's a SPY!"**_ shouted Warren

_**"Foxy, for the love of...sorry about him, he's excitable!"**_Brendan wanted to crawl away quickly.

The receptionist looked at them, and made a phone call.

_**"What's your name sir?"**_ asked the receptionist.

_**"Just tell him Brendan is here"** _Brendan replied.

The receptionist seemed to be having a strange conversation,_"Yes, he is Irish, moustashe? Yes...erm, not sure if he's a god, but handsome yeah, why are you asking me all this?!" _but eventually put the phone down and smiled.

_**"Sir, take a seat, someone will be down to see you."**_ Replied the receptionist.

They had been seated for about 10 minutes, when Lynsey and Leanne had walked over to them. They looked at each other then Brendan and smiled.

_**"You must be Brendan"**_ asked lynsey.

_**"I am Brendan, um where's Steven?"**_ asked Brendan.

Lynsey took him off to one side while Leanne kept Warren busy. She looked deep into his eyes, like she was studying him, after a moment or two she smiled and gestured to the elevators.

_**"Ste's office is on the 12th floor, when you get out of the elevator turn right. Its the last office, we will keep your mate busy while ye go see him"**_ Lynsey said.

_**"Oh and Brendan, he has no idea you are here"**_ Lynsey winked _**"also if you ever hurt him I will kill ye"** _she smiled as she walked back to Warren, who was literately fighting off Leanne's advances.

Brendan smiled, and nodded in respect as he went over to the elevator and pressed 12th floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was in his office, typing up his stupid report and he just couldn't be bothered with it. All it did was remind him of who he was missing, and the fact he was miles away in Liverpool. Ste stretched out his arms over his head as his joints cracked. He got up and wandered over to the window. He realized he did this a lot, just staring out of windows.

The elevator stopped on the 12th floor. Brendan noticed a few people in the few offices dotted on the floor. He looked to his right and there was an office at the end of the corridor. His heart had started beating faster as he walked nearer to the office, not noticing anyone around him, just focused on the door that was in front.

He got to the door and looked through the window, he saw Ste and his heart jumped, he was looking out of the window. He was about to knock when he noticed a plaque, on it read _Steven Hay._ He took his fingers over the name whispering it to himself, he smiled. Then he knocked on the door.

Ste looked around, wondered who could be knocking, but decided to ignore it. He looked back out of the window, but the knocking continued. Ste sighed walked over to the door and opened it. He couldn't believe his eyes and was stuck to the spot.

_**"Brendan?!"**_ he cried. _**"Steven"**_ replied Brendan as he put his hands to move him back into the office, he shut the door, and locked it. Turning to the office windows he closed the blinds.

_**"Wha, what are you doing here Brendan?"**_ Ste asked shocked.

Brendan walked over to Ste

** "Jump"** Brendan demanded

_**"What?!"**_ asked Ste blushing

_**"Steven, jump!"**_ Brendan replied

_**"I ain't bloody jumpin..."**_ Ste replied

_**"Steven,I am going to have you right now, in this office up against that wall over there,so JUMP NOW"** _Brendan said lowering his eyes into Ste's

Ste swallowed hard in his throat, put his arms round his neck and jumped as Brendan caught him in his arms, Ste wrapped his legs tightly round Brendan's waist and he walked them back slamming them into the wall. The breath left their lungs sharply,and made their heart's beat faster.

They kissed passionately, teeth and lips clashing in a desperate embrace. They couldn't get enough of each other, and just kissed and kissed. Their tongues tasting, lapping each other like they had never tasted anything so exquisite.

_**"I want you so fucking much"**_ growled Brendan releasing their kiss. _**"I can't get you out of my head Steven, you're under my skin."** _He kissed down Ste's neck to the nape and bit down on him as Ste sighed contently. _**"I want you too Brendan, I..,I can't stop thinking about...oh god Bren..I want you inside me"** _Ste spoke breathless

Brendan growled in Ste's ear, he wanted that too. He let Ste down again pushing into him for another deep kiss. He found his wallet and took out a condom and smiled his bare teeth at Ste. Drowning in each others eyes Brendan moved to open Ste's fly and took down his suit trousers and boxers, Ste kicked them to one side.

They kissed again, Brendan bit over Ste's bottom lip as Ste opened Brendan's trousers. Ste reached into his boxers and felt Brendan's erection, he was hard and pre cum was leaking from the slit, Ste moved down to his knees and kissed down Brendan's hard cock, licking at his balls then scooping them in his hands he massaged them with his fingers. Brendan groaned out loud, and put his arm out on the wall to steady himself. The other hand ran through Ste's hair.

Ste licked over his cock to the slit and tasted his pre cum, he looked into Brendan's eyes as he, used his tongue over the slit and head tasting him, Brendan was watching him put his mouth and tongue all over him. He moaned his name, _**'Steven,..oh god'. **_Ste smiled as he took Brendan's whole length into his mouth deep throating him as he rocked his mouth up and down on him, making Brendan wet, and slick. Ste carried on his movement,relentless sucking him down harder each time,only stopping to lap up the pre cum as it oozed out of his cock... Brendan was close,so grabbed Ste's hair to stop him.

_**"No, I want to be inside you Steven."**_ Ste stood up, and he ripped open the condom, and rolled it over Brendan's cock. Brendan put his arms out to Ste who, again tightly wrapped his arms around Brendan's neck and jumped into his arms, as Brendan pushed him up against the wall again. Ste's cock was hard now and when Ste tightened his legs around his waist Brendan got both his hands on Ste constantly rubbed, squeezed and pulled at his cock making him scream with pleasure.

He wiped the pre cum over the slit and down his shaft,pumping Ste's cock, milking him. Ste was breathless and moaning into Brendan's ear. He put his other fingers into Ste's mouth and made him suck them right down, wetting them up over his tongue, and he moved it down to his hole circled around it a few times,feeling it twitch and pushed in one finger gently.

His wet fingers acted like a lube as he moved in and out of Ste's hole, he used a second and third finger as Ste groaned out loud as he found his sweet spot again, and again, moving faster in and out of him Ste was moaning out loud. _**"I want you inside me Bren..oh..oh..please"**_ purred Ste, couldn't take it anymore he wanted Brendan to fuck him right then.

Brendan carefully replaced his fingers with his cock and got into a rhythm, sleeking in and out he used one hand to hold them up on the wall and one hand to rub at Ste's cock,pressing hard into the slit with his thumb he wiped at the pre cum and put it into his mouth and sucked it down tasting Ste while looking into eyes.

Brendan ground harder into Ste against the wall, and he bounced up and down onto Brendan using his legs to wrap tighter around his waist moving them deeper in with each thrust hitting his sweet spot each time. Ste fell apart in his arms as he came all over Brendan's hand and stomach, as Brendan climaxed inside Ste.

They kissed forever, arms and legs tight around each other;they slid down the wall and lay on the soft carpet together. Ste with his head on Brendan's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Brendan smiled as he spoke to Ste. _**"The next time I say jump, you say how high, right?"**_

Ste laughed back, _**"Damn straight I will"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review? ;D


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to all my new followers and huge thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you will like/review this next one too, it makes writing my story all the more rewarding.**

*No smutt whatsoever in this chapter...I'm actually laughing typing that,there is really,you have been warned ;D *

Chapter 10

Joel was sat in the office at Chez,chez sorting out the staff rota. It was the afternoon, so the club wasn't too busy. The music in the club was blaring out; Joel was humming and tapping his foot along with it. He stretched out to grab his brew when he realized he wasn't alone anymore. Walker was stood in the office looking at him.

**_"Um, Walker, what are you doing here?"_ **Joel asked nervously.

**_"You're in my seat Joel"_ **Walker replied.

**_"What, no I'm not, this is Brendan's chair, and I'm helping to run the club, so I have to be here"_ **Joel replied.

Walker kept his eyes on Joel and moved over to the chair, put his hand on Joel's arm and turned him round in the chair to face him.

**_"Get out of MY seat Joel, there's a good lad"_ **Walker seethed at him.

Joel stood up and pushed past Walker, he was too close for his liking. Walker sat down and swung up his legs and smiled.

**_"You won't get away with this Walker"_ **Joel turned to look at Walker. **_"Brendan knows, he will kill you for crossing him"_**

Walker removed his legs off the desk, stood up and walked around into Joel's space.

**_"What does he know, Joel?" "Tell me, have you been eaves dropping on my private calls?"_ **Walker asked as he put a hand to Joel's shoulder.

**_"N,No,I h,haven't h,heard a,anything"_** Joel stammered nervously

**_"You're LYING Joel"_** Walker spoke into his ear, as he reached round to the office door and slammed it behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the reception area of the H.Q's Warren, Leanne and Lynsey were all sat chatting.

**_"Come on then,Warren? What's Brendan like?"_** Lynsey inquired.

_**"Brady? Oh he's a right nut case to be honest, you wouldn't want to cross him that's for sure."**_Warren replied

_**"I see, so what does he want with Ste do you think?** _Lynsey asked.

**_"Oh Ste,well it's obvious ain't it? They,you know!_" **Warren makes a gesture with his hand and finger and laughs.

**_"EWW,_ **Leanne shrieks down Warrens ear,_** "Could you be anymore gross?!"** _Leanne tuts to herself.

_"Oh, god, women! _Cried Warren_, "Look ok, I'll be honest here, Brendan has always been a bastard when it comes to people, except those he cares for that is"_ Warren admitted.

**_"How do you mean?"_** asked Lynsey

_**"Well take his sister, Cheryl, he dotes on her, wouldn't let anyone touch a hair on her head yeah? Well, this Ste, since he met him, well he's not the same man"**_ Warren replied.

_**"Recon he feels the same way about him too, you can just see it when they are together, no one else exists around them like"**_ Warren stands up and walks away a little.

_**"Look can you call up, see where Brendan is, I could do with talking to him, see what's next"**_

Lynsey nodded her head, and thanked Warren for his honesty. Walking over to reception she dialed Ste's office phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were laid together on the soft blue carpet of Ste's office floor. Wrapped tightly together, they hadn't moved for a long time, it wasn't awkward; they were at peace with their silence. Ste shifted his gaze up to Brendan, who had his eyes closed.

_**"So, you came all this way to do that then?"**_ Ste sat up on his elbow smiling at Brendan.

_**"Hmm, well I actually was going to say hi, then I realized the wall looked too inviting"** _Brendan laughs, a real belly laugh, and in that moment he knows he can't go back to how things were, the life he had before Ste was over now. He suddenly feels nervous.

He turns to face Ste leaning on his elbow too. Their faces are close together enough so they feel each others warm breathing,they stare at each other for the longest time.

_**"What did you do? How did you come into my life and change the rhythm of my heartbeat huh?"**_ Brendan points his fingers to his heart.

_**"This, yeah? It beats only for you now, so I ain't ever letting you go again Steven Hay"**_ Brendan smiled.

_**"That's just the sex talking"** _Ste grinned

_**"Sex talks?"**_ Brendan replied with his mouth open. _**"If ours talked it would be obscene!"**_

Ste grins so wide and blushes. _**"Hey! How do you know my real name now?"** _Ste asked sheepishly

_**"Well if you don't want people to know,don't shove it on your door!"**_ Brendan smiled. As he looked at Ste his face fell.

_**"What's wrong Steven?"** _Brendan asked worried

_**"Well,now I'm gonna have to kill you,you know my identity!"**_ Ste warned as he put his best poker face on

_**"Ye having a laugh,right...? I mean I know secrets act but come on! Who am I gonna tell?!"**_ He stopped rambling when Ste fell about laughing

_**"Ye are a funny fucker Steven"**_ Brendan shoved Ste in the chest,then grabbed him close.

He kisses him so deep, their tongues fall together like they'd once been parted in another life, and then had found each other again. The kiss was beautiful, and made them both breathless.

Just then Ste's office phone rings. He breaks the kiss begrudgingly and moves to answer it. It's Lynsey.

Brendan starts laughing at Ste, and he looks back puzzled and waving his hand at him to be quiet as he's on the phone. He won't though, so Ste moves the receiver and asks what's so funny.

_**"Ye are still butt naked Steven, just think it's hilarious."**_Brendan smiles.

_**"Who's naked Ste?!"** _Cries Lynsey. _**"Oh my god, you ain't! Are you doing it in your office? Filth Ste"** _Lynsey is in hysterics on the phone, and Ste is now a lovely beetroot colour.

_**"Oh get lost Lynsey! Look we'll be down there shortly"** _Ste grimaces as he puts the phone down.

_**"Aw don't be shy Steven, ye have a sexy body"**_ Brendan growls.

_**"Warren is downstairs asking for you"**_ Ste spoke as he went into the ensuite of his office. _**"What ya bring him along for?** _Ste shouted through the door.

_**"He wanted to tag along"**_ Brendan was now with Ste moving his arms round his waist he leans his chin on his shoulder and they both look in the mirror.

_**"Who has an ensuite in their bloody office? How posh is that?!"** _Brendan asks as he looks around.

_**"What can I say, my job is cooler than yours ey?"** _Ste grins at Brendan as he washes his face.

_**"Speaking of which, What's going to happen now? Are you staying here, or coming back with me, where you belong?"** _Brendan asked Ste as he left his grip to get dressed.

Ste looked worried as a lot of thoughts went through his mind. He knew he wanted to be with Brendan, but at the same time, he loved his job too. Ste sighed and went to sit down on his office sofa; he invited Brendan to sit with him.

_**"I can't leave my job" Sighed Ste "At least not yet, I have some things that need to be sorted out, I have some new information, and I must finish what I started, I'm sorry Brendan"**_ Ste looked at Brendan, trying to work out his thinking.

Brendan stood up, and turned to Ste.

**_"I understand, you don't want me, can't blame you. Me a club owner who deals in drugs, a criminal, you a government spy, they couldn't write about it eh?_**" Sighed Brendan.

_**"No, that's not what I said Brendan, don't twist my words okay? I just said at the moment I can't leave"**_ Ste held out his hand and stroked Brendan's arm, he moved down to his hand and held it.

Brendan tugged his hand from Ste's and started to walk towards the door. His hand moved to the handle.

_**"Whatever Steven, you call me when you decide what you want yeah?"** _Brendan snapped.

_**"Don't you fucking dare walk away from me Brendan, what did you tell me only minutes before? You'd never let me go? So what was that, a load of bullshit?"**_

Ste had stood up now, he felt slightly pissed off at Brendan's childish behavior in all this. Brendan hadn't moved his hand off the door handle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walker walked down the stairs from the club, and wandered past the gates and stopped opposite the deli. He watched as Doug was serving customers and chatting smiling away. He looked right towards the flower shop; Mira was putting out fresh flowers while singing to herself. He looked left, at the stairs going up; he moved to walk forward and up the stairs. Walker stopped outside Cheryl's flat and knocked on the door.

Cheryl answered,_** "Oh hiya love, Brendan's not here at the moment, you wanna come in for a bit?"** _Cheryl went back in, as Walker turned to look if anyone had seen him and walked in.

_**"Here you go hun, a nice cuppa"**_ Cheryl said as she sat at the dining table with Walker.

_**"Do you know where Brendan and Warren are?"** _Asked Walker

_**"Hmm, no love, I haven't heard off him, I can call Joel, he will know, maybe he's at the club?"** _Cheryl went to grab her phone when Walker stopped her.

_**"Not yet, I have been to the club, Joel was more than helpful."**_ Walker smirked and Cheryl felt uneasy all of a sudden.

_**"Um, yeah well, perhaps you should go and look for them love, I bet they're getting into all kinds of scrapes ey?"** _Cheryl moved to stand up. Walker quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and tightened his grip.

_**"Hey, stop that, you're hurting me, Simon!"**_ Cheryl shouted.

_**"Hmm, that's the plan; Walker replied as he had a drink "At least it's what we need Brendan to think, and then he will come back here faster"** _Walker pulled Cheryl back down with her wrist.

_**"Right, soon I will need you to do exactly what I say,understand?**_ Walker smiled at Cheryl as she nodded silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Ste's office.

**_"Look, I am going to go downstairs and see Warren, we need to go find a hotel to stay in"_** Brendan replied.

_**"No you don't, I have an apartment, here take the keys, you can even have my car if you want, just please don't leave like this."** _Ste wrote down an address and then threw him his keys.

Brendan caught his keys, and looked at Ste and smiled.

_**"Okay then, I will go back and wait for you, I will see you later right?"** _Asked Brendan

_**"Too right you will"** _Said Ste as he walked over to Brendan grinning

_**"Too right I will"**_ Brendan replied as they gave in to another drawn out kiss.

Brendan slapped Ste on the arse as he opened the door to leave; Ste made his hand into a phone and mouthed _call me_ as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste sat back at his desk and took a deep sigh, he typed into his keyboard, SIMON WALKER. It came up as classified which took him aback. Ste used his clearance code to tap into the computer; he saw his boss had put on a lock on Walkers bio. He picked up his phone and made a call.

_**"Sir, I need to see you again, it's regarding Simon Walker sir. Can we talk?"**_ Ste asked.

Ste went up to the top floor with nerves in his stomach, he was thinking what the hell had his boss and walker had to do with this mission. He grimaced as he passed Cindy again, this time however he didn't bother to speak to her, just walked past her ranting at him and walked up to his boss' office door. He knocked then entered.

_**"Sir, my apologies, but just what the hell is going on here?"** _Ste walked quickly up to the desk, his boss was sat with his hand tapping on his mouth. He didn't reply, just looked at Ste.

_**"Sir, with all due respect, I think I deserve an explanation, why is Simon Walkers bio classified? He ain't no one special"**_ Ste pushed.

**_"Please sit down"_** The man replied. _**"What do you know?"**_ He inquired.

_**"Enough to warrant this chat, sir"**_ Ste was lying as he didn't know that much really.

_**"He's blackmailing me"**_ The man sighed.

Ste was taken aback by his outburst, but composed himself.

_**"I knew Walker years back when he was in the police force"**_ He replied

_**"He was in the police?! No Way!" **_Exclaimed Ste. Then he realized that was the wrong reaction.

_**"Sorry Sir, um, carry on"**_

His boss raised his eyebrow, _**"Yes, anyway, we knew each other and I did something stupid, really stupid, Simon found out about it and said he's keep it between us"**_ He continued.

_**"Then out of the blue I hear off him again, and he's blackmailing me, he wants this Brendan Brady taken down, and asked me to help him do it, or else he'd tell my secret"** _His Boss took a long drink.

_**"Hmm, then you gave me the assignment, hoping I'd be the one to do it for you right? Well it's not happening, I won't take an innocent man down because of a sordid secret"** _Ste stood up and walked to the drinks cabinet.

_**"Innocent? Brady isn't innocent"**_ The man replied.

_**"No, perhaps not, but what happened to Danny, that would've been Brendan if I hadn't...erm, well, look it just isn't happening. Let me sort Walker out for you"** _Ste said as he poured himself a drink, stronger than water.

_**"Walker is unhinged, and out for revenge, him and Brendan,there's some unfinished business there"**_ The man replied cautiously.

_**"Give me free reign of this sir, let me finish what I started, I want Brendan left alone is that clear? It's all I ask, and then I will finish Walker, and save the fucking day".**_ Ste replied

_**"Sir,what choice have you got now****?** _Ste pushed.

Ste's boss nodded his head, and that was all Ste needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He left and went back to his office, Ste changed into his Jeans and a t shirt, the way he preferred to be. He put his gun on his shoulder and holstered his gun. He decided to head back to his apartment before going back to Liverpool again.

He took a taxi home as Brendan had taken his car. He felt funny knocking the door of his own home as Brendan had his keys too. Warren answered the door in his boxers.

**_"Sexy"_ **Ste smirked _**"You making yourself comfy then?"** _Ste asked as he closed the door behind him.

_**"You have a fab place Ste! I wanna be a spy; can you get me a job at your place?"** _Warren enthused.

_**"Depends, did you study at university and get the degree in how to be a spy?"**_ Ste replied

Warren paused as he thought carefully._** "Oh very funny! You spending too much time with Mr Wit you are"**_ Warren groaned as he flung himself back on Ste's huge sofa in front of the flat screen TV on the wall.

_**"His highness is in the bedroom waiting for you by the way"**_ Warren spoke with a mouthful of popcorn.

_**"Yeah thanks Warren, night then"** _Ste replied rolling his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste opened his bedroom door, and looked over to his king size bed; Brendan was asleep sprawled out wide, covering the majority of the bed. It made Ste smile. He kneeled at the side of him, as he watched him breathing.

Ste gently moved the covers off his body, uncovering his toned body. He stood off the bed and moved the covers to his legs. Brendan had some black boxers on, Ste thought he was wearing far too many clothes in his bed. He slapped hard over Brendan's arse making him jolt awake.

_**"Foxy, how many times do I have to tell you, I ain't interested!"**_ Brendan groaned sleepily.

_**"You What!"**_ Ste said shocked

_**"Gotcha!"** _Brendan turned over to face Ste, and he was laughing

_**"Bloody el, I thought you were serious then!**_ Ste laughed.

_**"Foxy wishes!"** _Brendan replied moving his hand over Ste's jeans.

_**"You're a bit overdressed Steven, I hope you gonna strip for me?"**_ Brendan asked

Ste stood up, and mocked stripped for Brendan, dancing around while slowly taking off his clothes. He threw each piece of clothing at him,**_" T-shirt...Jeans...sock...other sock..."_**

_**"Steven...Take off your boxers..."**_Brendan said in a deep sultry voice.

_**"Boxers"**_ Ste said as he flung em onto Brendan's face and laughed.

_**"They have moustaches on them!"**_ Brendan exclaimed. _**"Aww, too sweet"**_ Brendan grabbed hold of Ste as he finally made his way over to him. Brendan flung Ste onto his back quick and cradled him in his arms.

He kissed deep into Ste's mouth and their tongues danced around inside their mouths, Ste put his hand at the back of Brendan's hair using his fingers to grab hold and pull him into his lips. It was an intense kiss; their bodies ached for each other.

_**"How will I ever have enough of you?"** _Brendan asked as he broke the kiss. _**"You're like a drug Steven, I'm so addicted to you"** _Brendan growled in Ste's ear then nibbled at his ear lobe.

Steven moved to lay down on the bed next to him, he stopped Brendan's wandering hands and laughed at the disappointment that crept over his face.

_**"Can we talk?**_" Steven sat up on his elbow and looked at Brendan.

_**"Uh-Oh, do I need to be worried now?"**_ Brendan mirrored Ste and looked into his eyes, searching for answers.

_**"I don't think so no, just think it's about time we did something other than sex"** _Ste laughed

_**"No, seriously I want to tell you about what I discovered at the office today"**_

Brendan nodded and listened to Ste who told him about Walker and his boss, how it had been a elaborate plan to get Brendan, and that Walker had been black mailing his boss all along.  
He admitted the only reason it had gone differently was because of his unprofessional feelings towards him.

_**"I shouldn't even be telling you all this Bren, It's the weirdest situation, I just feel like I can be my true self around you, lay myself bare and it be okay."** _Ste sighed at his willingness to be so open.

_**"Ye can always lay bare with me Steven"** _Brendan agreed as he nuzzled Ste's neck.

_**"Brendan! I am trying to talk to you here, pack it in"** _Ste moved to sit up, his pouting worse than a child.

_**"Ok keep ye hair on! I am listening, and I am glad you feel you can be honest, and I also know this whole situation is compromising your job too."** _Brendan agreed

_**"As for Walker and your boss, I have no idea what it's about! I told Foxy earlier, we met a while ago, Walker, he works for me, that's it, at least I thought it was."**_

_**"Bren, you need to think back, are you sure Walker has never hinted about his past to you? You know he were a cop, right?"**_ Ste asked

_**"A cop! Walker?"** _Brendan laughed _**"No way is he a cop, I mean...NAH!"**_ Brendan rubbed his forehead and thought to himself.

_**"How did I not see this, I thought I was clued up, then you come bounding into my life and nothing is the same!"**_ Brendan shook his head in disbelief.

_**"Yes, Brendan, Walker has it in for you big time, and I am in too deep now, I am going to have to get Simon, protect you from him. I told my boss, I will finish this mission, but you are to be left alone now."**_ Ste reassured him and put a hand under his chin to move his face up.

_**"Good or bad, this feels right"**_ He gestured between them both._** "I can't walk away from this now, if you'll have me?"**_ Ste looked away slightly blushing.

**_"Steven, I have had you a few times, and will continue to have you every night for the rest of our days" _**Brendan grinned and gave Ste a lingering kiss, he moved Ste down slowly onto the bed, lips still touching.

Ste sighed contently, as he gave in to Brendan's kiss.

Brendan moved up and he got on to his knees, at the side of Ste he moved his hand and stroked his fingers down his chest, tickling them down to his stomach, he moved his hand to between Ste's arse cheeks and felt along to Ste's hole. Moving his lips up, he leaned into Ste's ear and whispered as he circled his hole.

_**"I want to taste you, Steven"**_ Brendan purred.

Ste gasped as he turned to kiss Brendan and sucked suggestively on his tongue, he moved to open his legs as Brendan kissed his way down Ste's chest, over his stomach and licked at his hardening cock.

Brendan put Ste's legs over his shoulders and lifted him up, moved his hands and cupped Ste's soft arse cheeks, grabbing them playfully, he slapped them both hard stinging Ste enough for him to hiss.

_**"Fucking tease"**_ Ste groaned smiling.

Brendan smiled too as he moved his hands over his arse rubbing him gently as to soothe over the stinging he'd left. His mouth moved across to his hole, he used his fingers to open him he blew cold air onto his hole and Ste moaned loudly as Brendan's tongue licked at him, wetting him up, he moved in the tip of his tongue, gently at first, teasing his hole open.

Ste was starting to rock slightly back onto Brendan's mouth, so he moved deeper inside and started moving in and out, lapping at Ste's hole, eating at him.

Ste was keening desperately now, rocking back onto Brendan's tongue high on the immense feeling of pleasure._ **"God Bren..."**_ Ste sighed and moaned contently, feeling so turned on he thought he might burst.

Brendan, licked and sucked at Ste for the longest time, unrelenting with the movement of his tongue and mouth till Ste was falling apart, he moved up and took a condom wrapping it on his hard cock, he stroked himself as he moved a finger to Ste's hole and started to move in and out, adding another two fingers as Ste was open and wet after his onslaught before. Ste rocked back on Brendan's fingers as Brendan rubbed at his cock.

Brendan was moaning as he listened to Ste's pleasure groan from his mouth as he arched up his body keening. He moved his fingers out quickly Ste hitching a breath as Brendan entered Ste with his cock instead. Gently at first, until he's got used to him, then harder and deeper thrusts until he heard Ste scream as he found his sweet spot inside.

Brendan moved his hand round to grab Ste's firm cock, he pressed hard into the slit and rubbed the pre cum over him, they rocked together in rhythm, Brendan pulling on Ste's cock hard squeezing at the head, and stroking at the slit each time as he thrust inside him hitting Ste's sweet spot over and over until Ste screamed out Brendan's name and ejaculated in his hand, Brendan came hard inside Ste. He wrapped his body and arms around Ste as they sunk into the mattress, heavy breathing.

_**"Bren,I want you to do that to me forever"** _Ste spoke breathless.

_**"I will Steven, forever"**_ Brendan replied smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after midnight, Warren was in his elimiment. Sprawled over Ste's large white leather sofa, stuffing popcorn in his mouth and watching anything he wanted thanks to the full sky package at his fingertips.

He got up and walked over to the fridge grabbing some more food he sat down about to eat when his phone rang.

_**"Alright son!" It's a tad late to be calling me, Teresa's keeping you up?"** _Warren laughed at his own joke, then went quiet as Joel whimpered on the other line.

_**"D,dad? I need your help"",it's Walker he's hurt me bad. I, I..."**_

Warren stood up and sobered quickly _**"Joel where are you? What has Walker done?"**_

_**"He wants Brendan, Dad. He's gonna kill us if he doesn't get back here"** _Joel sobbed in pain down the phone.

_**"Us? Who is us? I only care about you son, put Walker on I want to talk to him"**_ Warren was now pacing the room in his boxers fist clenched and eyes dark.

_**"He, he's with Cheryl, I'm in the club, there's so much blood, Dad I can't...I can't.., just get Brendan quickly, please"**_

The line cut off as Warren shouted Joel's name down the phone then threw it on the sofa.  
Thoughts were racing through his head he had to get to Joel no matter what. He thought about just telling Brendan what was happening but remembered Ste. So he came up with his own plan.

Warren was stood in the doorway watching Brendan and Ste asleep. He noticed Ste had left his gun on the side drawer.  
Not thinking straight he slowly crept around to it and grabbed hold of the gun.

His hand was shaking, as he hovered it over Ste's sleeping head.  
_**"This isn't personal".** _He whispered as he thumped down the gun across Ste's head, he switched the light on as Brendan woke up squinting at the light.

_**"What the fuck...foxy what the hell are ye doing stood in your boxers waving a gun around?"** _Brendan was shielding his eyes trying to focus.  
He looked at Ste who was bleeding on the side if his head, Brendan's expression changed to anger.

_**"Foxy...what ye done to Steven?"**_ Brendan slowly got up off the bed.  
_**"You know you won't get away with this don't ye?" " If I don't kill ye, he certainly will"**_

_**"Shut up Brady! I ain't got time for your shit. I need you to get changed your coming with me, Joel's in trouble Walker has him"**_ Warren moved closer with the gun and gestured to Brendan to keep his hands up.

_**"And that is my problem, why?"** _Asked Brendan seething at warren.

_**"Oh it's your problem, as walker wants you on a platter for some reason and now my son is hurt because of it. You are coming with me, else I will hurt this man who I know you love."** _Warren moved around and pointed the gun towards Ste's head.

_**"You wanna see if you can live your life without him, huh?"**_

Brendan looked at Ste, his breathing was more shallow than it was meant to be, his heart sank into his stomach knowing he was hurt, and no, despite only just meeting him, his heart wouldn't take him not being in his life.

It took him aback, making him take a deep breath in.  
He looked over to Warren.  
_**"Ok Foxy, I will do as ye ask ok?"** _Brendan grabbed his clothes of the floor and walked towards the door.

_**"Wait!"** _Shouted Warren, "_**tie him up first. I don't want him waking up and following us".**_

Brendan tied up Ste's hands and ankles with some torn sheets. He moved to whisper into Ste's ear.  
_**"Forgive me, Steven, I will be back for you"** _Brendan kissed his cheek looked up angrily at Warren and moved out of the room.

They both got dressed and then stared at each other.  
_**"Now what Foxy?"**_ Brendan asked.

Warren took Ste's car keys and waved the gun at Brendan.  
_**"Out of the door, down to the garage, we are driving to Liverpool"**_ Warren kept the gun at his head and as they reached the car, Brendan spoke.

_**"Hmm a drive you say, oh fabulous we can play spot the red cars on the journey"** _Brendan laughed then let out a guttural moan as Warren pistol whipped him across the back of his head.

Warren watched as Brendan fell to the floor. He used some cord he found in the garage to tie up Brendan after struggling to get him into the back seat of the car.

Then he got into the drivers seat and set off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that night.

Joel woke up in the office he was in pain, he remembered how Walker had just punched and punched at him because he wouldn't talk about Brendan. Joel beaten badly he had no choice in the end.

He felt the sticky blood on his face and hands as he crawled around to the chair at the desk. Walker had long gone, after mentioning Cheryl was next he'd booted Joel in the stomach and walked out of the office.

Joel made it on to the chair and grabbed the phone; he dialed his Dads number and winced as he waited for a reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Ste woke with a terrible headache. He groaned as he tried to put his hand up to his head but couldn't move. He looked down at himself and felt a tie around his hands and ankles. Ste wriggled but he couldn't get loose, he turned over to get Brendan's attention then saw he was gone.

**_"Brendan?!"_ **He called _**"Brendan is this some sort of kink fetish of yours I need to worry about?"** _Ste joked as no reply came.

Ste had a lump rise up into his throat, he knew something was wrong. Ste manuvered onto his back, jumping he slowly moved his arms down past his arse and curled up with his knees up to his chest.

He winced at the pain as he moved his body to accommodate his arms up to the back of his knees.  
Ste led this way a while rocking his legs out from his bound wrists, when his phone rang.

_**"Shit! Of all the times to ring!"** _Ste moaned as he flung onto his side jolted across to the drawer and moved his legs and arms towards the phone and grabbed it in his hands.

_**"Someone is sooo gonna swing for this"** _Ste swore and the air turned blue as the phone kept ringing.

He moved his legs back around and jiggled his way to the phone and used his nose to answer.

_**"Um,Hello?"**_ Ste struggled with his legs trying to prize them from over his arms.

_**"Ste? Are you there?!"**_ Leanne screeched through the phone.

_**"Am I here? Well of course I am bloody here, I just answered!"**_ Ste was huffing and puffing like a knackered rhino as he pushed his legs free.

_**"You are breathing heavy Ste; you are obviously busy with Brendan? You realize though you should be at work rather than you know..."** _Leanne laughed.

_**""Oh my god! We aren't, look Brendan isn't even here! I am tied up and trying to get out of my restraints and...**_

_**"Tied up? You two are filthy!, and at 9 in the morning, shameful Ste"** _Leanne shouted to Lynsey to come over.

_**"Leanne...lea...Look just put Lynsey on the phone will ya, for the love of...Lynds? Right don't speak, listen, I am tied up, hands and ankles, Brendan and Warren have gone, I need help, you understand?"** _Ste was so flustered at this point he had turned a shade of red and his cheeks were hot.

_**"Oh here we go, right got it, will be at yours as soon as, and I will grab the spare keys on the way, as I figure you can't open the door?"** _Lynsey and Leanne could be heard laughing as the phone went dead.

Ste knew he'd never live this down for as long as he lived. He wanted to find Brendan and kick his fit arse all over London.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review? :) xx


	11. Chapter 11

* Hi to everyone who has stuck with my story and thank you for all the lovely reviews/comments,I love to read them,just amazing response,means loads to me! Hi to my new followers too :D*

* * *

Chapter 11.

The next morning

Cheryl opened her eyes but saw nothing, everything was black. She could smell a mixture of petrol, alcohol and bacon in the air. This strange concoction puzzled her and as she went to move her hands she realized she was bound, by her wrists and ankles. Cheryl felt a hard surface beneath her; she was bound to the surface and could barely move.

_**"H,hello?"**_ Cheryl's voice merely a squeak._** "Is a,anyone there?"**_ Cheryl's voice faltered as her fear grew. No answer came.

_**"Pl..Please speak to me? Simon? I know ye are there"**_ Cheryl spoke as she moved her head around.

_**"He's on his way"**_ A man's voice made Cheryl jump and gasp.

_**"Brendan Brady is on his way, soon it's going to be time to play"**_ Walker smiled as he closed his eyes. He was sat opposite Cheryl watching her. He'd taken her to Chez,Chez.

He'd sat her in a wooden chair, and tied her up in the basement. A petrol can was nearby. Walker was eating a bacon sandwich he'd purchased from Doug first thing this morning.

_**"Hmm, this bacon it's delicious, do you want some?"** _He asked Cheryl as he licked ketchup off his lips

_**"No I don't want any "**_Cheryl spoke angrily _**"Now let me go Simon, thought you were our friend!"**_

_**"Friend? HA! Don't make me laugh that brother of yours is scum, pushing drugs on the innocent, and pocketing the profits. Not giving a fuck whose life he destroys"**_ Walkers eyes harden as he moves over to Cheryl quickly.

Cheryl hitches a fast breath. Walker puts his lips up to Cheryl's ears and breathes heavy. The smell of bacon is stronger off his mouth and it makes Cheryl want to be sick.

_**"Are you scared Cheryl? I hope you are, I want him to suffer too, and knowing you are scared..."** _Walker moved his hand up Cheryl's thigh making her squirm and whimper. _**"Will make him hurt"**_  
Walker smiled as he watched Cheryl shake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 AM

Lynsey drove to her apartment and grabbed Ste's spare keys from her home. Jumping into her car she drove fast to Ste's apartment. She saw his garage wide open as she ran up the stairs to the front door. Using the key she walked in.

The TV was on and there was popcorn strewn all over the floor and sofa, some food had been left out. Lynsey forgot herself as he began to tidy up the apartment. After a while a low voice brought her back into the moment.

_**"Err, Lynsey? Is that you?"** _Ste cried _**"As I was just wondering like...if it's not too much trouble...IF YOU WOULD UNTIE ME!"**_

_**"Oh shit Ste! Sorry, I, was tidying up, see, and I forgot that ye were...HA HA HAAAA! Oh my god, where's me bloody phone!"**_ Lynsey grabbed her phone and took some photos of Ste tied up on his bed, red as a beetroot.

_**"Lynds I SWEAR I'm gonna swing for ya! Bloody untie me,my circulation has stopped!"** _Ste closed his eyes and groaned into the mattress.

Lynsey untied Ste as he got up and left the room. Lynsey knew she had blackmail gold dust now as she sent pics to Leanne with a wink at the end.

Ste walked back into the lounge, fully dressed but still embarrassed. Lynsey had cleaned up for him and the place looked tidy. They sat down together with a brew.

_**"Ste, what happened? This wasn't some sort of sex game gone wrong was it?"** _Lynsey smirked as she drank her tea.

_**"No! Look I woke up like that, Brendan and Warren have disappeared, and my gun is missing"** _Ste exclaimed.

_**"Bren would've told me before leaving, something is wrong Lynds!"**_ Ste looked worried.

_**"Losing your weapon Ste, oh that's definitely not good! Maybe Brendan took it?"** _Lynsey suggested.

_**"No, I don't think so, I dunno, just I need to get to work, get a new weapon off Darren, lets go in my car"** _Ste got up to leave.

_**"Ste...your cars' gone hun, garage door was wide open when I arrived."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that morning. 2 AM

Warren had been driving to Liverpool for a couple of hours before he's stopped at a service station. He parked the car as far from the public view as he could and wandered into a shop and bought some drinks and sandwiches for the rest of the journey. As he made his way back and got in the car Brendan spoke making him jump and grab the gun from the glove compartment.

_**"No need for that foxy"** _Brendan groaned at his sore head. _**"Why do I keep getting twatted recently? I swear someone has it in for me!"** _He laughed and tried to move to get comfortable with his hands and feet bound. The cord rubbed at his skin tightly on his wrists causing them to burn.

_**"Listen Brady, you know how important family are, I have no choice, you are coming with me, alive if preferable"**_ Foxy warned as he pointed the gun at Brendan.

_**"Here"**_ Warren threw a sandwich and bottle of water at him _**"Don't say I never do anything for ya!"**_

_**"Hmm and just how will I eat? My hands are tied shall I snort them up my nose Foxy?"**_ Brendan looked at the sandwich and tried to figure out how he could get around his predicament.

Foxy sighed, and put down the gun on the passenger seat; he opened up the sandwich and put it in Brendan's mouth.

_**"Do you want a bib too? "**_  
Warren and Brendan sat in silence as they ate, or in Brendan's case, struggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joel had fallen asleep, the injuries Walker had inflicted been too much to cope with and had succumbed. He woke up dizzy laying on his arms on the table. He lifted up his head to see he was still in the office. He could hear a scuffle outside the office door. A woman's voice whimpered through sobs.

Joel winced in pain as he moved off the chair and hobbled to the door; he pressed his ear up to it and listened. He heard the woman Being dragged. He heard her voice plead quietly as he realized it was Cheryl. Joel waited while listening until it was quiet; he looked at the door handle and prayed as he turned it, the door opened.

Joel moved out and listened intently, he couldn't hear anything now, he wondered if Walker was now in the cellar with Cheryl. So he made his way there, slowly and holding on to his painful body.  
He crept down the stairs now hearing shallow voices, Cheryl was quietly sobbing, and Walker was telling her to be quiet.

Joel made it to the cellar door, he looked around and saw some empty bottles, so he grabbed one in his shaky hand, the other bottles fell about noisily, making Joel look up to the door quickly as his heart beat raced.

The door flung open as Joel fell to his knees, a gun was pressed at his nose. Walker smiled his full teeth at him as he gestured the gun at him to get up.

_**"Joel! How delightful! Chez, we have another guest for our party. Please Joel come and join us"** _Walker grabbed Joel's hair and threw him inside slamming the door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynsey drove to H.Q' arrived at the entrance and went to grab Lindsey's I.D.  
**_"I won't need that Ste"_ **She waved at him to put it back.

_**"Erm yes you will! That's Fred there, he lives with a broom handle permanently stuck up his arse, he won't let you through without I.D!"** _Ste scoffed watching smugly as Lynsey wound her window down.

_**"Good morning Miss Nolan"**_ Smiled Fred _**"You are well today?"**_ Fred beamed at her as he waved her through. _**"Have a lovely day!"**_

Ste's mouth opened that wide it hit his leg. _**"How...HOW?"**_  
Lynsey just smiled and shrugged as she drove into her usual parking spot.

As Ste and Lynsey walked into H.Q he noticed he was getting some funny looks, people stopping and smiling at him. They got to the security area, and George blushed as he greeted Ste.

He waved over the metal wand as Ste emptied his pockets and passed through.  
He saw George wink at him as he walked off, Ste looked at Lynsey to say something but she just looked back at him puzzled.

He went with Lynsey to her office first and hugged her thanking her for her help. He whispered in her ear.

_**"Right, what happened, what you saw at the flat, it stays between us, yeah?"**_ Ste looked around and then at Lynsey

_**"Oh my, absolutely Ste, you can trust me!"** _Lynsey pretended to zip up her mouth as Leanne came bounding in.

_**"STEEE! Wow you have a cute body dont'cha? No wonder the Irish man got 'tied' up with you eh?"** _Leanne burst out laughing, Ste swore as he gave Lynsey the evils.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste made his way down to the basement to see Darren, he'd changed his mind about seeing his boss this morning, for once he decided to hell with it, what's the worst that could happen. He swallowed hard. Ste wandered into the basement and as usual there were staff all testing out crazy gadgets. He walked over to a bench and sat down.

_**"Mr Smith, I suggest you get off that bench"** _Darren smiled as he ushered one of his staff members to sit down instead. _**"Watch"**_ Darren smirked gesturing with his eyes to the man who looked scared out of his wits.

_**"What's gonna happen Darr...oh!"**_  
The bench sent a nasty electrical charge through the mans body as he got up grabbing his arse dancing about.

_**"Umm, an electrified bench? How would that help a field agent exactly?**_ Ste looked at Darren with a raised eyebrow.

_**"Well it wouldn't would it?"** _Darren replied _**"Just thought it was bloody funny mate"** _Darren laughed

_**"Riiigghhtt! Darren, I require a new gun, can you help me out please? And a new car maybe? Go on, you know you want to let me have it"** _Ste grinned wide

_**"Wha, OH NO you ain't having that! Its too fast and expensive and not a chance"**_ Darren stood with his arms folded.

Ste walked over to the car, and stroked his hands over the bonnet, and smiled, Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, fastest road car, beautiful Black colour, he'd wanted to drive it for ages but was never allowed.

_**"Darren, I have NEVER trashed any car I've taken on missions, I will look after this like it was my own. I need to get to Liverpool fast, and I can't look at another plane again. This beauty will get me there so fast, and I'll return it even quicker, promise!** _Ste put on his cutest, sincere face

_**"Plus, you know the boss said I could have anything I needed to finish this farce, I mean mission"** _Ste nodded

_**"Oh god...please don't make me regret this! I'll have it put in the garage for you. Come and get your new weapon, and try not to lose this one eh?"** _Darren went and got a new gun for Ste as he gloated looking at his new car.

_**"Oh don't worry, where I'm going I will be getting back my other gun."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warren pulled up into Hollyoaks village at last, he felt much like a yo yo, considering the amount of times he'd traveled back and forth recently. He looked at Brendan who was snoring contently. His moustashe twitched as he breathed out.

Warren reached over and poked him in the chest. He didn't move so he shoved him hard on the arm.

_**"Steven, give me another half hour and then we can ok?"**_ Brendan moved to roll over but jolted awake at the pain of the cords on his wrists.

_**"Oh, I almost forgot then"**_ Brendan sighed. _**"So, where are we now? Disneyland?**_"

_**"We are back in Hollyoaks mate, so you had best get ya head straight, as we have a right psycho in there, enough to rival even you."** _Warren said as he got out of the car and opened the back. He grabbed Brendan by the ankle and tried to pull Brendan out, but Brendan moved his legs up and smashed his shoes hard into Warrens face sending him flying backwards onto the ground.

Brendan wriggled out his body until his feet touched the concrete, and bent his head round and lent out of the car. Warren was bleeding badly from his mouth and nose.

_**"What did you do that for? I was trying to help you out of the car!"** _Warren stumbled up on his feet.

**_"Ye kidnapped me, tied me up and shoved a sandwich down my throat Foxy, you're lucky I didn't kick ye head off! Now take these binds off me so I can finish the job"_ **Brendan seethed at Warren who just laughed.

_**"We do have some good times eh Brady?"** _Laughed Warren.  
_**"Look,my son is in there, probably bleeding to death, if it was Cheryl, you'd do the same right?"** _Warren asked

_**"It's not Chez though, it's Joel, and that don't concern me"**_ Brendan replied as he tried to stand up.

_**"WRONG BRADY! Cheryl is in there too mate"**_

Brendan stopped moving and looked at Warren who was nodding.

_**"Get me out of these cords Foxy, NOW"** _Warren grabbed Ste's gun and pointed it at Brendan.  
_**"I will shoot if you try anything, you are gonna help me get my son back"**_ Brendan nodded as Warren finally untied him. He quickly punched Warren hard in the face, and knelt down to him on the floor.

_**"If ye ever hurt Steven again I'll..."**_

_**"Kill me? Jesus Brendan, come up with a new one will ya!" "That fucking hurt by the way! Now let me up"**_

Brendan stretched his arm out to Warren and pulled him up. They both stood side by side as they looked on at Chez,Chez. Brendan's phone rang. He saw it was Ste.

"**_Steven,ye okay? I'm sorry,it wasn't...no,Warren did...kidnapped...yes,well we're at Chez,Chez_**." Brendan gave Warren a death stare,it was his fault all this hassle.

**_"Look,I am big enough and old enough to look after myself,my sister is in the club,I'm going in to get her,bye Steven_**". Brendan closed his eyes while tilting his head At the ground,he shuck it in disbelief

"**_God help ye foxy if you've ruined things with Steven for me!" _**Warren looked at Brendan,guilt in his eyes.

**_"You love him,don't you_**?" Warren pressed Brendan carefully.

**_ "I can see it,so can everyone else,you two,I don't think you could survive without each other"._** Warren looked seriously at Brendan who still had his eyes closed.

Brendan looked back at Warren.**_ "Never been so fucking scared of losing someone in my entire life,this is what it feels like,meeting the reason you've breathed for."._**

**_"Brendan,mate,you have to tell him how you feel,and for what it's worth,I am sorry. Joel is my son,had no choice mate_**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste was happy, he got into the car and grinned like a chesure cat. The car was gorgeous and didn't know how he'd agree to hand it back. He turned on the ignition as a wonderful noise hit his ear drums; he sped out of the H.Q car park and on to Chester, destination Hollyoaks... again.

Ste dialled Brendan and waited for him to pick up.

"_**Brendan? Yeah I'm just peachy thanks, the position you left me in back at the apartment, fantastic."**_

"**_I want my gun back Brendan, why the fuck did you think hitting me over the head...eh? Warren did? Why did? OH...Ya still not off the hook"_**

Ste was speeding along nicely now as he ended up on the motorway, he put his foot down and grinned again.

"**_Brendan,wait for me to get there,I won't be long,Walker is bad news,who knows what he has planned_**."

However Brendan was stubborn and wouldn't listen, he told Ste he would do anything to save Cheryl and put the phone down on him.  
_**"Shit!"**_ Ste cursed as he pushed down the accelerator and prayed there wouldn't be a cop around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joel crawled up to Cheryl and held her hand tightly. He could see lines down her face where she'd been crying and a blindfold covered her eyes. He looked around the room and noticed a petrol can, he looked back at Walker who was walking up to him with a rope smiling. He bound up Joel's wrists and ankles behind his back then pushed him on the floor so he was laid on his side.

_**"Cheryl, it's going to be okay, Dad is coming, he's bringing Brendan with him" J**_oel promised as Cheryl sobbed.

_**"Is that right Joel? Daddy coming to save you is he? AW, fucking precious that is. All I care about ****is Brady though, and then we will see how fast this place goes up in flames eh?** _Walker laughed manically.

_**"Ye are gonna set the club on fire, with us in it?! Are you out of your mind? Ye wont get away with it, our Bren will..."**_

Walker rushed at Cheryl making her gasp.

_**"WILL WHAT? HE'LL DO NOTHING! I wont let him, I will watch as he sees his loved ones burn"**_

Walker walks over to the petrol can and starts to douse it on the floor, Joel starts screaming at him to stop, but he's too worked up to listen. Cheryl tries talking to him, anything that will distract Walker into stopping.

_**"Simon, why do you hate my brother so much? He's obviously done something, and I know he's far from perfect.** _Cheryl tried.

_**"He killed my brother, he sold drugs to him, and he took them. It ruined his life, for years I had to watch my brother suffer, because of the drugs your precious Brendan gave him.**_ Walker slumped to his knees and sobbed.

Cheryl tried to keep her voice low and soothing while she spoke to him.

_**"I'm sorry about what happened to your brother, I can't even imagine the pain you went through seeing that. Simon, your brother chose to take them, if it hadn't of been our Brendan, it would've been someone else selling the drugs."** _Cheryl replied.

_**"Not that that makes it right, but he doesn't deserve this, people he loves killed?"**_

Joel shifted his legs around and managed to get up on his knees, he watched as Walker knelt with his head in his hands. He reached around on the floor and found a piece of glass shard from a smashed bottle and began to sever the rope slowly.

Walker spoke softly through the sobs. _**"An eye for an eye"** _Walker nodded and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that day

Ste was enjoying the ride in his super car, waving to anyone who'd look his way. He was speeding down the motorway, when a call came though.  
He answered with his hands free kit.

_**"Hello, super spy here"** _Ste joked.

_**"Hey Ste, Leanne here hun, have you heard yet?"**_ She asked with concern in her voice.

_**"Heard what Lea? I'm driving to Chester at the moment,nearly there, this car yeah, oh my god it's so fast and..."**_

_**"STE! It's Chez,Chez, its on fire, there's been an explosion"**_ Leanne spoke and it seemed to Ste like everything had suddenly gone to slow motion, despite speeding down the road. Leanne's voice distorted as he pulled off the accelerator.

_**"No...wha,what do you mean, it's on fire?** **Brendan is at Chez,Chez, it can't be on fire"** _Ste's heart sank and he felt dizzy.

_**"Ste, listen to me, Ste listen, calm down."**_  
_**"There's no news of anyone being inside yet, he might not be there. Just keep your eyes on the road babe, you're driving"**_ Leanne spoke calmly and Ste began to come back to reality again. He shifted in his seat and took a deep breath.

_**"I'm ok, Leanne, I'm nearly there now. Just if you hear anything you..."**_

_**"I promise I will let you know, just keep focused on the road ok?** _Leanne ended the call.

Ste tried to contact Brendan again,but got the answer machine,Ste put his foot down once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the club

Joel kept rubbing the glass against the rope around his wrists,while Cheryl kept Walker talking. He eventually managed to cut through it, and pull his hand free. He shifted slowly towards Cheryl so he could reach behind the chair to her hands. He passed the glass between her fingers.

_**"Cut the binds"** _Joel whispered then coughed.

_**"Walker, can I have a drink of water please?**_ Joel coughed again.

_**"There is no water down here Joel, sorry"** _Walker kept his eyes closed; he was sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

_**"A beer then? Plenty of that, please I am thirsty"**_ Joel asked

Walker lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes, stood up quickly and picked up a bottle of beer and put it into Joel's face.

_**"Erm, could you open it for me? Um, sorry"**_

As Walker went to open the bottle, Joel looked at Cheryl.

_**"Have you done it?"**_ He whispered.

Cheryl nodded her head quickly. _**"Right, don't move ok?"**_

Walker came back with the beer and poured half the bottle over Joel's head.  
_**"Hey! Come on let me take a swig at least"**_ Joel cried.

Walker held up the bottle to his mouth, Joel took a drink and kept Walkers stare, Walker swallowed hard as he gently moved back the bottle from Joel's mouth, he brought up his hand to cup his cheek when Joel spat the beer in his eyes, momentarily knocking him off balance he dropped the bottle on the floor and Joel gabbed it and smashed it over Walkers head as he slumped over.

Joel untied his ankles and dashed over to Cheryl. He took off her blindfold and untied her ankles. Cheryl's eyes were puffed badly and red sore from her tears. She kicked Walker in the stomach as she used Joel to help steady herself and move out of the cellar.

As they were walking past Walker gained some composure and grabbed hold of Joel's ankle, He yelled at Cheryl to run, and pushed her through the door as Walker grabbed his gun to bring it up to face Joel. He kicked out at it;the gun fell out of his hand so he grabbed the lighter, flicked on the flame and threw it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brendan and Warren had made it into the club, Warren held out the gun as he walked slowly round.

_**"Who are you supposed to be Foxy?"** _Brendan smirked

_**"Shut it Brady, you are just jealous you don't have a gun too"**_

They were bickering like two kids in a playground when a large explosion ripped through the cellar, shaking the walls, and knocking Brendan and Warren off their feet.

Some time had passed as Brendan eventually opened his eyes and shook Warren awake.

_**"Shit, what the hell happened"**_ Warren held his head.

_**"There was an explosion; we gotta get to the cellar."** _Brendan moved slower than he liked but was dizzy. The smoke was thick as black clouds engulfed the cellar. He tried to cover his mouth with his Jacket, but the fumes were too much and he fell to his knees coughing.

Warren found him and lifted him onto his feet as flames were now licking up the walls, they couldn't get into the cellar now. He backed out with him. He crashed right into a fireman with breathing apparatus who helped them both out of the club.

Brendan was fighting with Warren trying to get back into the club, screaming Cheryl was still in there. Warren wouldn't let him though knowing it was futile, the cellar was ablaze.

_**"Foxy! Cheryl's, she's in there please, and Joel, don't you even care! Argh!"** _Brendan fell to his knees heart breaking.

_**"Yes I care Brady! Fact is the fire is too bad, we have to leave them to their job!"** _Warren replied head in his hands.

The fire brigade went inside and started to put out the fire, the cellar was completely destroyed.  
They brought out two bodies on stretchers, and put them into two ambulances.

Brendan and Warren ran around to the ambulances desperately trying to see who they were, but they had to drive to the hospital quickly. The police advised them to make their own way to the hospital, but would both need to make statements at some point,Brendan and Warren got into Ste's car and drove to the hospital.

Not long after Ste drove up to the crazy scenes outside the club. He jumped out of the car and quickly ran towards the club. A police officer stopped him going any further.

_**"Get out of my way!** _Cried Ste _**"I work for the government, let me through!"**_

_**"I don't care if you work for the Queen mate, you ain't coming through here"** _The officer pushed hard against Ste's chest reiterating his words

_**"I DO work for the Queen though! Oh look can you at least tell me if anyone is hurt, my life could be in there right now!"**_Ste pleaded.

The officer explained to Ste that a couple of bodies had been brought out and taken to the local hospital.

_**"T, two bodies? Dead ones?!"**_ Ste's legs gave way as he fell to the floor; all he could think of was Brendan.

Then it quickly turned to anger as he thought about Walker. He dragged himself up to his feet, and pushed through the gathering crowd and into his car. He put his hands on the steering wheel and rested his head on his arms and let out a deep sigh.

The burning smell was strong now as the club was still smouldering; plumes of smoke could be seen souring up into the sky. He could smell burning flesh too, which made him feel very queasy, he closed his window and put on the air conditioning full blast, but still the smell lingered in the car.

Ste turned the ignition on and adjusted the gear into reverse, he checked the rear view mirror and saw two bright eyes staring back at him, he startled and turned to look in the back.  
He was looking down the barrel of a gun, as his eyes traced up, a charcoaled face looked back at him, teeth bright white, blood mixed around them and and lips.

Walker, looking badly burnt smiling at him like a man possessed.

"**_You should be at the hospital Simon"_** Ste looked through the mirror at Walker, his burnt skin on his face enhanced the colour of his eyes, they widened as he smiled at Ste.  
"**_You gotta be in pain, your face it's, well, it needs attention. Let me drive you there_**" Ste went to reverse the car again and felt the barrel of the gun press hard on the back of his neck.

Ste put his hands up.

_**"Ah Steven**_..." sighed Walker

"**_Ste, my name is Ste, no one calls me Steven except_**..."  
"**_Brendan...ahhh you two are...close now huh? I noticed that,back when you killed Danny, Brendan...cares for you"_** Walker Laughed.

**_"So I got his sister, now I get his..boyfriend, is it? Oh this...this is perfect"_**

**_"You killed his sister? No, you're all mouth, you couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery Walker, dead weight, dead behind the eyes, and when you least expect it...I will be the last person you'll see on this earth_**" Ste lowered his hands.

"**You are a pretty cocky twat considering I have a gun to your head" **Walker pressed the gun closer to Ste's neck.

"**_Shoot me then, go on if that's what you want. There are a few dozen cops waiting around and hmm. how many people? Go for it_**" Ste looked Walker in the eyes.

Walker kept the gun pointed at Ste as he climbed over into the passenger seat. Ste got a really good look at Walker now, his skin was peeling over his face and arms, and clothes black. The smell was making Ste's eyes water.

"**This isn't over, I will be back to get Brendan" **Walker opened the door**.**  
"**_I know you will Simon, and I will be there to stop you_**" Ste nodded as Walker jumped out of the car and ran off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review :D xx


	12. Chapter 12

*Hi all,this will be the last chapter for this fic,I feel I have taken it to it's natural end.  
I want to thank you for your support,reviews and comments on my first fic,appreciate it so much* Hi to my new followers :)

Warnings: A much needed smutty ending ;D

A spy who loved me

Chapter 12.

Cheryl and Joel were rushed into A&E. Joel had come of worst when the lighter dropped and fire engulfed the petrol it had exploded, the back draft had hit Walker and Joel head on. Cheryl had mostly superficial burns, and the smoke she'd inhaled was making her cough and struggle to breathe as the medical staff tended to her injuries.

They had put on an oxygen mask as air rushed out and into her lungs helping her to breathe a bit easier. Cheryl opened her eyes and squinted at the bright hospital lights around her, blurry visions of doctors and nurses bustled around her, distorted sounds of people talking echoed in her ears, she was unable to make much sense of it all as Cheryl blinked in and out of consciousness.

Taking off her mask with a shaky hand she spoke. _**"Joel?"**_

_**"Hello, can you hear me?"**_ A soft voice spoke to Cheryl. _**"Do you know where you are love?"**_

_**"I, I think, hospital? Wh, where is Joel, he was with me, fire,there...There was a loud noise and fire"**_ Cheryl mumbled trying to speak.

_**"Yes love, you were in a fire, at the club? Your friend, he is in a bad way, but stable."** _A nurse spoke gently gripping her hand _**"Your brother is here, would you like to see him?"**_

_**"Bren? Yes, please."** _Cheryl began to cry again, it stung her eyes, the smoke and her sobbing earlier had made them ache constantly.

Brendan gasped as he saw Cheryl lay in bed, burnt and face charcoaled, oxygen mask on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. He felt guilty because he knew he was the reason she was here, not knowing why, but it was his fault. Brendan walked over to Cheryl who held out a shaky hand to him. He held it gently and sat down at the side of the bed.

_**"Chez, I am so sorry; I didn't know about Walker, I thought he was just an employee, a friend even, I don't know why this is happening".**_ Brendan's eyes were red, from tears of worry for Cheryl

_**"I thought I'd lost ye, the flames and smoke, they were too thick, I couldn't get through them, I couldn't get to you"** _he held his head in his hands.

_**"Bren it's okay love, I am okay, a sore throat and some burns,but I will heal. I am afraid for you, Walker, he's angry, I mean really angry babe. Dealing drugs from the businesses. To risk lives, family even friends just to make extra money"** _Cheryl looked disappointed at Brendan as he stared down at his hands, not daring to look in her eyes.

**_"The drugs you push? They killed his brother; he wants to make you suffer because of it, make the people closest to you suffer too. Joel, is he dead Bren?"_** Cheryl began to sob again;she put her hand up to her mask and lifted it off momentarily.

_**"You know, he risked his life for me, helped me escape, pushed me out of the cellar before it went up, and I don't even know if he will survive Bren"** _Cheryl replaced the mask and sighed heavy into it, closing her eyes.

_**"I don't know Chez, Bren spoke while swallowing hard. "Warren is here, he'll be with him. And I know it's my fault,all of it, You, Joel, Steven, it's all fucked up"**_ Brendan stood up and paced the room.

_**"Steven,who is Steven Bren?"** _Cheryl asked

Brendan stopped pacing and looked at Cheryl. Just then Warren walked in. He was looking pale and tired, emotions knotted upon his face.

_**"Oh my god Warren! How is Joel?"** _Cheryl sat herself up a little. Her body groaned with the pain.

_**"He's not too good"**_ Warren looked over at Brendan eyes clouding. _**"He's badly burnt, and on a ventilator."** _The doctors say he is stable though.

_**"I'm sorry Foxy, I..."**_

_**"Don't, you know it's people like you that fuck up lives, why does Walker want you so badly huh? What the hell did you do?"**_ Warren walked over to Brendan. A fist clenched tight up towards him.

_**"Give me a reason not to beat you black and blue, for my son who's lying in that other room, struggling, because of your screwed up dodgy dealings"**_

Brendan shuck his head, as Warren went over to Cheryl and sat down next to her. He put his head in his hands. Cheryl reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, to try and comfort him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ste had driven out of Hollyoaks, and set off to the hospital. He kept thinking back to the talk he and Walker had had.  
_Boyfriend,_ Walker had said. Was Brendan his Boyfriend? Ste couldn't process the thought properly. He'd barely managed to stay on his feet the week that had past had changed everything.  
And here he was going to the hospital again. He thought about having a holiday after things had blown over, felt he now needed one.

Ste walked into the hospital entrance, walked up to the receptionist and asked to see Cheryl Brady. They gave him the directions to the ward and he made his way up. He found the room and peered through the window and saw Brendan pacing the room and Warren sat talking to a woman, he thought must be Cheryl. Ste took a deep breath and knocked before entering.

_**"Someone call for a spy in here?"**_ Ste walked in looking sheepishly around the room.

_**"STEVEN!"** _Brendan beamed and took Ste into his arms as they kissed passionately, Brendan wrapped his palm tight around Ste's leg and pulled it high up to his thigh pressing their bodies closer and he moved his tongue inside his mouth moaning through each kissing movement.

Cheryl looked on with her mouth wide open as she glanced at Warren as if to ask him **_'_**_what on earth?'_

_**"Don't mind them Chez, they do this a lot. Erm, others present!"** _Warren sighed

_**"They need a permanent room these two"** _as he gestured his thumb to Brendan and Ste shaking his head.

Brendan and Ste held the kiss as long as they dared, parting breathless losing themselves in each others eyes, and they smiled lovingly at each other.

_**"I missed ye Steven, I'm sorry about..."**_

_**"It's forgotten about, and I missed you more"** _Ste went to kiss Brendan again until he was stopped by Cheryl clearing her throat loudly.

_**"Ye must be Steven?"** _Cheryl asked

_**"Um, yeah, Hi Cheryl"**_ Ste moved from Brendan's arms and shook her hand. _**"Nice to meet you"**_

_**"So, I want all the gory details here!"**_ Cheryl beamed, eyebrows raised.

_**"Ah, um, complicated"**_ Ste blushed and looked to Brendan for help

_**"That can wait Chez, all ye need to know is this is my Steven"**_ Brendan walked up and snaked his arm round Ste's waist.

_**"Your Steven?"**_ Asked Ste heart fluttering against his chest.

_**"Yes, MY Steven"** _Brendan squeezed his arm tighter.

_**"Jesus,why can't I find love like that!?"** _Cheryl sobbed as Warren rolled his eyes gesturing his fingers in his mouth.

Suddenly the door banged open and Ste pushed Brendan out of the way as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun, Warren similarly did the same. Mr Browning took a breath in as he dropped his paperwork and put his hands up quickly.

_**"Jesus! Steven what the hell?"**_ Brendan cried gathering himself up off the floor.

Ste holstered his gun and walked over to Warren and put his palm out to him.

_**"My gun I believe!"**_ Warren sighed and reluctantly passed the gun to Ste.

**_"Don't you ever use my gun to threaten Brendan again, else..."_**

_**"You'll kill me, yeah I get it!"**_ Warren sighed.

_**"No, I'll put my foot so far up your arse you'll have to have it surgically removed, do I make myself clear?"** _Ste leaned right into Warren's ear.

_**"Wow, yeah I get it. You two are actually made for each other!"**_

Dr Browning was still stood in the room with his hands held high; Ste reassured him it was alright as he worked for the government and held a license for the guns. Dr Browning spoke to Cheryl while Ste, Brendan and Warren moved to wait outside.

Ste explained what had happened earlier with Walker and that he thought none of them were safe now. He asked them how they'd feel going to a safe house somewhere together. A place he'd be able to protect them until Walker was caught. Brendan reluctantly agreed once Cheryl was fit enough.

_**"Warren? Will you come too?"** _Ste asked nodding

_**"I can't..Joel"**_ He put his head in his hands.

_**"Hey, who's Joel?"**_ Ste put his hand up to Warren's shoulder seeing he was upset.

_**"My son and this idiot is the reason he's here!"**_ Warren stormed off to see Joel

Ste sighed and looked at Brendan; he had a disappointed look which hurt Brendan.

_**"What do ye want from me Steven? I can't keep apologizing! Do ye think I want Joel to be hurt?"**_

_**"No, of course I don't Bren"**_ Ste walked off a bit_** "I don't think we can be together anymore"**_

_**"What?! Ye kidding me right? Why?"**_ Brendan cupped hold of Ste's face  
_**"The law breaking, Drugs, getting people hurt Brendan, look at all the crap that's happened!"**_

_**"Not ye as well, I've had all this from my sister. I will stop dealing the drugs, I will give it all up for ye Steven"** _Brendan promised

_**"I don't want you to do it for me! You should just want to do that anyway, people have got killed because of it. This is not a game, this is real Brendan, I hope you never know what its like to take a life, because it never leaves you, ever."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walker had made it to the hospital, he figured that's where they'd all be, congratulating each other on surviving his fire, a perfect plan gone up in smoke he thought to himself, how ironic. He was badly burnt, and the pain he was feeling seared through his every pore. It was clouding his mind and sending Walker more on the edge.

His thoughts racing as he tried to work out how he could get inside the hospital without getting noticed. He saw a off duty doctor walking to his car, he was wearing a white coat, and stethoscope. _'Perfect'_ thought Walker.

Dr Browning was trying to open his car door when he dropped his keys, as he went to pick then up, he felt something hard and cold pressed up to his nose. As he looked up he saw yet another gun pointing at him as he stretched up his arms in horror.

_**"Do you work for the government too, or am I just having thee shittest bad luck today?"**_

_**"What, government? OH, yes Steven? I am his partner; we got into a fire earlier, hence my make up"** _Walker laughed

_**"I need your doctor's coat, no questions, now pretty please"**_

_**"TAKE IT! Jeez, you people that work for the government are bloody insane!"** _He cried as he took off his coat and lobbed it at Walker, he threw his stethoscope too.

Walker put the clothes on and put the gun into the pocket; he put his hand up to cover his face and went inside the hospital. Walker found a computer that had been left unmanned and typed in Cheryl Brady as it came up with her ward/room number, Walker smirked and walked off.

Ste and Brendan had returned to the room with Cheryl, they were all chatting away together. Ste had mentioned the safe house as an idea, even though Cheryl was having none of it. Asking why they all should lay down to Walkers threats.  
Brendan stood behind Ste and snaked his arms around his waist and lent his chin on his shoulder.

_**"Steven..."**_ he spoke low into his ear.

_**"Hmm?"**_

_**"Don't break us up"**_ Brendan sighed into his neck and he peppered kisses to Ste's neck as he tilted his neck to make more space.

_**"Are we together now then, as in...boyfriends?"**_ Ste smiled and closed his eyes enjoying Brendan's soft lips and moustashe bristles against his neck.

_**"I want us to be, Steven, this feels too right not to act on it, I can't lose ye now"** _Brendan breathed into Ste's neck taking in his scent.

_**"Steven...?"** _Brendan took in his breath and held it deep in his throat momentarily

_**"Yes Bren?"**_

**_"I love ye"_** the breath pushed out from his lungs, as his heart beat fluttered against his chest, he'd never said that before, but it felt right, right enough to wear his heart on his sleeve now.

Steven closed his eyes and gasped, he actually felt his heart stop beating. He took hold of Brendan's forearms and pulled him in to a tighter hold.

_**"I love you too"**_

Brendan smiled, Ste smiled. They were so happy in this one moment than they'd ever shared in their lives before now. Ste wanted to bask in it, lose himself in this one perfect moment. It never works out that way though, as time slowed suddenly, Ste opened his eyes and glanced up at the room window. He could feel himself pulling on Brendan's forearms trying desperately to move from his grip. He heard Cheryl shout something from over the room, it was all distorted though, he couldn't make it out.

His heart beat hard against his chest, seemingly echoing deafening to his ears. He managed to shove quickly back into Brendan's chest,and pushed his arms out as he released his hold. One foot moved in front of the other as he'd escaped Brendan's grip, he had almost reached the door as it began to swing open, he put out his foot to stop the door, when time sped up. The door kicked back and closed hard knocking Walker flying backwards as it broke his nose. His gun fell out of his hand as he landed on the floor.

Ste looked back at Brendan and screamed _**"Stay here!"**_

Ste opened up the door quickly as he went up to Walker kicking him in the face as he tried to grab his gun. Walker counter acted and slid his foot under Ste making him slip back wards hitting his head on the floor hard. Brendan opened the door and stood looking at Walker who had now retrieved his gun, and was laughing loudly pointing it at Brendan.

_**"Ha, your boyfriend couldn't save you this time. You killed my brother, you and your stinking drugs. I had to watch him suffer because of you, every single day. I was going to make you suffer too...**_

Ste slowly moved up and brought himself back into the moment

_**"That didn't work out though, so I am just going to kill you where you stand Brady, eye for an eye..."**_

Ste reached inside his jacket and took out his gun and aimed it at Walker

_**"Any last words Brendan?"**_

Ste opened his mouth _**"Yeah, I have, told you I'd stop you didn't I?"**_ Ste pulled the trigger as Walker fell down and slumped over. Doctors and nurses rushed to his side as Brendan hauled up Ste by his arm and placed a hand on either side of his face.

_**"Are you OK?"**_

_**"Oh yeah" Ste replied "Just peachy ta"**_

_**"Ye saved my life"**_ Brendan smiled

_**"Don't I always? Becoming a bit of a habit now. Any more psychos you wound up the wrong way I need to worry about?"**_ Ste rubbed the back of his head as it throbbed.

_**"Don't think so, no. How will I ever thank ye for all you've done?"**_ Brendan asked while staring at the medical staff attending to Walker.

Ste walked away from Brendan not answering his question and walked back into the room where Cheryl was.  
_**"Cheryl,It was nice to meet you"**_ Ste nodded as Brendan re appeared. _**"But I have to leave now, as my job here is now over."** _Ste looked over at Brendan who was staring at his feet, shuffling them.

_**"Oh, right, well nice to meet you too hun, will we be seeing ye again?"**_ Cheryl asked as she watched Brendan's face had dropped suddenly.

_**"Hmm, I don't know, I haven't decided. Get well soon, and don't worry about Walker, he wont bother you anymore"**_ Ste held her hand and gently squeezed it as he began to walk out of the room.

_**"Steven"**_

_**"Bye Bren"**_

_**"Steven!"**_

_**"I have to go Brendan"** _Ste walked out of the room as he saw Walkers body being covered up on a stretcher and moved away. Brendan opened the door with anger as he followed Ste out through the hospital, they ended up outside. It had started raining, it crashed down on the concrete hard bouncing back up with the force.

_**"STEVEN!"**_

_**"WHAT!?"**_ Ste spun around his hair was already getting soaked with the vicious rain pelting over his body. It soaked over his suit darkening the colour of it.

_**"Stop,will you,just slow down"**_ Brendan came to stand next to Ste both of them dripping water from their faces.

_**"Where are you going?"** _Brendan asked bringing his wet palm up to stroke Ste's glistening cheek.

_**"I have to return to London now Bren, I have done what I came here to do, you are safe now, you have been given a second chance here.  
I have put it all on the line for you, use this chance to start over, no more drugs ,no more dodgy dealings. Put the people that matter first and live your life"** _Ste brought up his hand to cup over Brendan's on his cheek.

_**"I will Steven, I promise. I can't_,I won't do it without you though. I need you, you're in here now, always."** _Brendan took Ste's hand in his and placed it on his heart.

_**"Don't Bren, please."  
**_  
_**"You love me too, you said it back there"** _Brendan pushed

_**"Of course I love you, more than I ever thought possible, but my job, my life. I just don't know what to do anymore. I need to clear my head, get away from here, I dunno, have a holiday"**_ Ste chucked slightly, his hair was now plastered over his face heavy with the rain and suit dragged on his body saturated.

Brendan moved closer to Ste, cupping his hands over his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips gently caressed wet and sloppy with the rain finding its way into their mouths as they opened together. Brendan moved his tongue across Stes lips licking at the rain and then pushing into his mouth deep, connecting them passionately.

He wanted to give Ste a lasting reminder of what was waiting for him here when he went back home, a kiss that told him they belonged together. It took Ste's breath away as he moved his arms around Brendan's neck to pull their kiss closer, standing in the rain as it flashed brightly with lightning across the grey sky, and started to thunder loudly. No force of nature could ever pull them apart at that moment.

London

Ste had been back a week, he hadn't spoke with anyone. He'd gone straight home and threw off his suit and taken off his gun. Slouching in his baggiest onesie he sat sprawled on his sofa eating junk food and watching mindless TV. He'd had to silence his phone as calls and texts kept coming through,_Lynsey, Leanne, Brendan._

Everyone wanted a piece of him, but right now all he wanted was to get his head together. It had been one of his hardest missions, the amount of emotions he'd gone through had left him exhausted. He looked through his phone, the last message Brendan had sent him.  
Message from Brendan:  
'Don't care how long it takes, I will wait for you, forever Steven'

He wanted to text back, he'd even typed out the reply, just right now he just wasn't in the mood for anyone. He had to go to the office now though, his boss had allowed him a week, Ste feigning illness, saying he needed sometime to recover injuries he'd sustained on the mission. He'd had a week to think and re charge his batteries.

Chester

Brendan had moved back into the flat in Hollyoaks on a permanent temporary basis, he wanted to be there for Cheryl at least until she'd recovered. Nate had tried to convince him she would be in good hands with him, but Brendan wanted to make sure. He busied himself at Chez, Chez during the day and at night drank whiskey, watching the old CCTV footage that still had Ste on it confronting Danny.

It was a routine that hadn't broken now for a week, Brendan had tried to contact Ste a number of times, but he hadn't heard anything. He even contacted the London H.Q managing to talk with Lynsey, desperate to hear he was okay, he was safe. Even Lynsey couldn't help him though, having failed with contact herself. Admitting Ste was ill at the moment and hadn't been to the office since returning.

There was a knock at the office door as Warren came in. Brendan closed his laptop and stood up.  
_**"Hey Foxy, good to see ye, how is Joel doing?"**_ Brendan poured two glasses of whiskey and passed one over to Warren.

_**"Yeah, he's doing better; they've moved him to a ward now. He might need to stay in a while during recovery mind, but at least he's awake and on the mend. I was worried there for a while"** _Warren took the glass and nodded as he sat down on the couch.

_**"That's good Warren, really good, the place not been the same without him"** _Brendan took a long drink and looked over at Warren.

_**"I am sorry Warren, seriously, I never meant for any of this to happen, Cheryl, Joel got caught in the crossfire of my stupid mistakes"** _Brendan sighed his heart was heavy thanks to the recent chaos.

_**"Yeah, well that's not gonna change things Brady, but thanks I guess."**_ Warren then looked up at Brendan and swallowed hard in his throat. _**"So, Ste? Have you heard off him yet?"**_

Brendan shuffled uncomfortable in his chair, _**"None of your business Foxy"**_ He snapped back slamming down his glass on the desk.

_**"Ah I'll take that as a no then, look Brendan, the whole world can see you two are meant to be together, hell watching you two even softened my black heart for at least five minutes!"** _Warren chucked, and even Brendan managed a slight smirk, the first he'd had since Ste had left him. Stood in the thunderous downpour that had turned into hurtful hailstones,he watched Ste drive off in his car. He hadn't moved though letting the hail punish him for everything he had caused.

_**"Just give him time yeah, I mean it's only been a week! You got it bad Brady"**_

London H.Q

Ste was sat in the boss' office,he'd arrived early and avoided Lynsey and Leanne in the process. He'd wandered over to the large window like it had become a perpetual habit now. It was raining again, it pranged at his insides as he recalled the last time he'd been stood in the rain, with the love of his life kissing him while the world stopped around them. He could still feel the soft lips, prickles of his moustashe, the way he wrapped his tongue inside his mouth sent shivers through his body Ste closed his eyes and just remembered.

His boss cleared his throat loudly behind him as Ste broke out of his thoughts.

_**"Good morning,you seemed deep in thought then?"** _His boss asked curiously as he wandered over to the drinks cabinet,and poured himself a drink.

_**"Can I offer you a refreshment?"**_

_**"Um, I will have a..."**_

_**"Water?"**_ The man held aloft some spring water.

_**"Yes, thank you Sir"**_ Ste replied.

_**"Please, have a seat"**_ He gestured the chair to Ste as he sat down, and passed him a glass of water.

_**"Sir, have you read my final report? The mission, or complete cock up, excuse my boldness, is now over. I have dealt with Walker and your secret is now safe."**_ Ste looked at his boss while taking a drink.

_**"Yes, I have and it looks complete to me now, I will close this case, you did your job well, thank you"** _The man stroked at his glass not looking up.

Ste hissed_** "Sir, if I may, Brendan Brady, he is to be left alone now. If he is ever subject to another inquiry you can guarantee I will make sure things get harder for you, and if you don't like my attitude...well to be frank sir, I couldn't give a damn"** _Ste sat forward placing his glass on the desk.

_**"Yes, well I am still your boss, so some respect wouldn't go a miss. However, considering the circumstances, I will grant you your request. However, I don't own the law or police authority, so whether Mr Brady remains on the right side of the law is his choice"**_ His boss raised an eyebrow at Ste before retrieving two files from his right side drawer.

He put the two files on his desk and gestured to them one by one.

_**"Here we have a new assignment for you, it's in Cuba, drugs lord, gun trafficking, this one done it all. Certain leaders want him, dealt with. I'd like to think I could put one of our best agents on this."**_

Then he put his hand on the other file. _**"Here is your letter of resignation, so the question is, which one do I hand over to you to rip up?"** _His boss leans back heavy in his chair making it creak loudly, crosses his legs and holds up his hand fingers resting on his cheek and chin.

Ste's heart begins to beat a little faster as his eyes dart between both the files. He knows which ever path he chooses it will change things in his life, and he wants change, in fact he relishes it. Loves the feeling, the buzz effect he gets each time. Just one more thing though.

_**"Sir, If I take the mission I have one little request_"**_

Chester

Brendan wakes up and drags himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes open. He does the same mundane routine, except lately his heart hasn't been in on it. Getting dressed in a grey suit that clings to his every curve enhancing that amazing body he saunters out of his room into the kitchen.

Starts to make a coffee and is about to shove three heaped sugars into it when he feels someone is watching him. He turns around and sees Cheryl and Nate looking at him, beaming the most rapturous smiles at him, he's taken aback by how scary they look.

**_"Jesus...What?"_** Brendan walks up them.

_**"Bren, there's a taxi waiting for you outside."** _Cheryl squeals with delight as she stands up and hugs Brendan in a tight squeeze.

_**"A taxi? Where to, no actually, scrap that, why is there a taxi outside waiting for me?"**_

_**"Not telling ye, here!"**_ Cheryl shoves a suitcase into Brendan's hand as she escorts him outside. Nate helps her walk them down the stairs to the waiting taxi.

_**"I love you Bren, you deserve this, don't go throwing it away this time yeah?"** _Cheryl hugs him tightly. _**"And when you get back, I want every little gory detail ye hear?!"**_

_**"Wha,what the hell is going on? Chez?!"**_

Cheryl pushes Brendan into the cab, he sees a envelope on the seat. He grabs it as he waves at Nate and Cheryl as the taxi pulls away.

He opens the envelope.

"Brendan,  
Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to ride in the taxi you're in to the airport where I am waiting for you to accompany me to the Cuban Islands. Once there you will lie on a beach naked with me, as we drink plenty of alcohol and play out every dirty filthy sexual position there has ever been, and create new ones while we're at it. To use your mouth and tongue to taste every part of me, as I will do over you at our pleasure as many times as you like for an entire week.

This letter will self destruct in 1 minute.

P.s. The last part is a joke.  
P.p.s. I love you  
P.p.p.s. It's Ste by the way.

Somewhere on a remote Cuban Island.

The heat was stifling, as they watched the sun going down over the horizon. Bright oranges and reds filled the sky as wispy clouds floated past. The sea lapped the shore caressing over the pebbles that glinted as the sunlight caught the water.

They were laid out on an over sized towel on a secluded beach; the heat from the sand rose up through it warming up their bodies as they held tightly onto one another. A glass of whiskey and a beer pushed into the sand within reach. A file with TOP SECRET emblazoned on it, and a holster with a gun inside lay nearby.

Ste was lying on top of Brendan; their legs entwined hands stroking over each others naked bodies. Their lips moved in unison, tongues embedded deep, dancing slowly never ever getting enough of how it made them feel. They had lay here hours exploring each other tenderly and exchanging little conversations.

Brendan broke the kiss. _**"You ever made love under a sunset,with the sea crashing over your body Steven?"**_ Brendan purred as he gazed into those beautiful blue eyes.

_**"No, Bren I haven't. You going to do that to me?"**_

_**"Ye Steven I am, right now, take your breath away, make ye see the stars"**_

_**"Hmm, Do you think we've got time before I have to leave?"**_ Ste said as he put his fingers over the top secret file, as Brendan turned to watch.

_**"Plenty of time yet, we got all-night, and I plan to come inside you till dawn, slow...'kiss' hard...'kiss'...deep..."**_ they kiss again and again.

_**"Bren, did you mind I decided to remain a spy after all?** _Ste asked as he stroked his hand down over Brendan's nipple,his finger circled it lightly.

_**"No, of course not, I had a feeling_ and I knew you'd want to keep your job, I was just worried I'd lose ye, hence the strop I threw in your office that day."**_ Brendan put his fingers into his mouth and sucks them down, lapping at them wetting them up all slick.

_**"Hmm, I recall you threw me that day too, against the wall!"**_ Ste laughed kissing over Brendan's chest moving down to his lower stomach and licking his tongue in the belly button

_**"What did your boss say when you got back though?"**_ Brendan hummed as he enjoyed Ste's lips on him. He moved his hand and stroked across Ste's arse cheeks squeezing them, moving his wet fingers between and pressing over the hole.

Ste shuddered at the feel of it. _**"Hmm_ he, um_ he just thanked me mostly. Offered me another mission, with an all inclusive holiday, ha ha."**_

Ste moans contently as Brendan pushes the tip of his finger inside him. Arching his back and pushing down on him. '_fuck_' **"Thought I'd take him up on the offer, and I got a pay rise too so_ '**oh god_'"_

_**"A pay rise?!**_" Brendan moved a second finger into Ste sitting up towards him, pushing his chest and him down deeper, and hitting his sweet spot.

_**"Ye kept that quiet! So I'm going to be a kept man now then?"**_

Brendan started to move his fingers gently in and out of Ste adding a third finger he curled them around to hit the prostate making Ste jolt his body back moaning.

_**"'**OhgodBren**'_ "I'm not keeping you!, you still have the businesses, legit businesses I might add, so you have plenty...'**OHGOD**'... of money. '**Gasp_yes, fuck'"_

Ste moves his mouth over Brendan's cock as it bounces up hard when he kneels up; takes his tongue over the slit and presses the tip in tasting the pre come that's now leaking out over the head. His lips cup over the head and he sucks hard there moving his tongue under the edge. Ste takes his tongue down over the length sucking his mouth up and down over and over.

Brendan's hands move through Ste's hair gripping it tight pushing him down as he moves over him, sending shocks up through Brendan's body. He moans out loudly' J_esus,Steven_'_

Brendan rests his fingers on Ste's chin as he raises his head up off his cock, and kisses Ste tasting himself, he sucks hard on Ste's tongue. He stands them both up and moves them close rubbing their cocks together they fit snug and warm as they grind close together, the sensations heightening their arousal.

Brendan takes a condom and rips it open as Ste moulds it over his thick cock for him, Brendan walks them both backwards pressing in deep longing kisses as the walk into the sea together, they feel the smooth pebbles and rough sand beneath their feet as the water laps over them.

Brendan turns Ste around and gently lays him half in the water half on the shore edge, keeping eye contact he wraps one arm around his back keeping him tilted slightly.  
Brendan moves his cock over Ste's hole and rubs it there a while, stimulating them both, tingles shoot up through Ste's chest as Brendan pushes into him slowly, inching his way deeper, angling his hips until he hits the sweet spot making Ste moan and flail his head back.

Brendan moves his cock all the way out and pushes harder back into Ste, balls deep hitting his prostate over and over again, gentle languid movements, taking his time to adore every part of Ste, pushing all the love he has inside of him.

It's a exquisite, long drawn out love making that keeps them just on that perfect edge of ecstasy without actually coming. It feels amazing, hot and sensual to them both. Never experienced feelings like it. Brendan loves this man more than he ever thought was kiss deepest they ever have sucking each others breaths and moans devouring each other.

Brendan moves his other hand down to Ste's weeping cock and squeezes him with stroking movements, the sea acts as a lube, and it sends Ste over that blissful edge as he comes hardest he ever has,their mouths open,close to each other not touching,panting with feeling Ste tighten around him inside makes him orgasm, body shaking through it, they push together closer wrap their arms tight,as the sea laps over them.

_**"I love ye Steven, so much"**_ Brendan sighs into Ste's neck.

_**"I love you too Bren, always have, that moment I saw your photo, you took my breath away."** _Ste admitted moving his arms tighter around Brendan's neck.

_**"You came into my life and rocked it's foundations, made me fall helplessly in love, and go on the straight and narrow, that's pretty amazing, so tell me ,who are ye, really?"**_Brendan asked staring into Ste's eyes.

**_"Aw that's easy Bren! I'm just a spy who loved you"_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was my first fic, so sorry if I made any mistakes. Please let me know your final thoughts, I love to read them.  
I may do a follow up to this in the future, but for now, tis the end. xx


End file.
